No me olvides
by Uke.san
Summary: -y como comienza esta historia Abuela? -eso, es algo muy sencillo... con unos apuntes volando...
1. Chapter 1

**_INTRODUCCION_**

La nariz negra olfateaba el aire cada tanto aspirando los aromas a su alrededor con interés, mientras los ojos cafés enfocaban a las personas que caminaban presurosas en la gran avenida que vigilaba, cada tanto la cabeza se ladeaba con interés al detenerse alguien a mirarle. Finalmente con algo de aburrimiento los ojos enfocaron hacia arriba dando con otro par de color azul que le miraban divertidos_ ¿Estas aburrida Tormenta?_ escucho la suave voz que provoco que se levantara moviendo el rabo con insistencia_ Velo así al menos hoy no hace tanto frío_ sintió la suave caricia sobre la cabeza que le relajo profundamente.

La Avenida Central era un paseo turístico sembrado de tiendas y restaurantes, con personas que la recorrían con prisa hacia sus trabajos o bien turistas despreocupados que se paseaban con pausa, pero se podría decir que el principal atractivo ese año era la nueva adquisición de la unidad K9 de la ciudad, todos los que pasaban frente a una de las tiendas más populares inevitablemente se detenían para posar sus ojos sobre la chamarra negra que coronaba aquel hermoso uniforme policial, lo mismo que la boina de lado que pertenecían a una escultural chica que era acompañada por una hermosa perra pastor alemán.

Todo el que trabajara en las inmediaciones sabía que la encontrarían firme en su lugar de 6 a 3, siempre puntual, con una seriedad poco usual y una sonrisa sincera para todo aquel que se la pidiera. Para muchos de los que ya convivían con ella era una especie de reto o prueba de valor el solo acercarse a conversar con ella, el pedirle una dirección o una cita pues generalmente la respuesta a la última pregunta era una negativa.  
De ella en aquella gran avenida poco se sabía aparte del claro hecho de que era policía, todos los que le invitaban un café al parecer olvidaban preguntar el nombre aunque en su placa se podía leer con claridad Storm y su perra todo el mundo sabía que se llamaba Tormenta.

Lo que nadie sabía es que desde que empezó su trabajo habían un par de ojos claros que le observaban con insistencia desde la distancia, admirando todo de ella y esperando con ansias los escasos minutos al día en que podía contemplarle en silencio. A diferencia de ella no lucía ningún uniforme, ni se sentía tan alta y atlética, cada que le tocaba pasar por allí para acortar camino hacia la parada del autobús se miraba en algún espejo con inseguridad casi con temor llegando invariablemente a la misma conclusión era una chica demasiado "normal" prendada de otra chica extraordinaria lo que la convertía en una verdadera idiota.

Dio un suspiro pesado acomodándose su mochila y pasando como siempre frente a la oficial Storm fingiendo indiferencia, su camino se detuvo varias calles después mientras subía al autobús que le llevaba a la universidad pegando su frente al cristal desanimada, solo a ella se le ocurría acabar enamorada de alguien a quien ni siquiera le había hablado una vez en su vida y que encima era otra mujer.

Sin embargo se le hizo inevitable la primera vez que paso por aquella avenida no mirarla, quizás había sido un evento desafortunado del destino chocar con aquella persona que provoco que sus apuntes se desperdigaran por el suelo que su mano se estirara chocando con aquella nariz húmeda y fría que le provoco un susto mortal, justo antes de escuchar por única vez la voz más suave y dulce del mundo.

Desde entonces nada fue igual, porque pasaba diario por aquel lugar solo para mirarla a ella sin atreverse a saludarla, pues lo más probable es que no la recordaran, desde ese día empezó su tormento ella que vivía para libros y estudios se dio cuenta que su gusto contrario a los deseos de sus padres no eran los chicos, pequeño gran problema viniendo de una familia tradicionalista. Pero su verdadera pesadilla radicaba en que la amaba y ella ni sabía que existía.

A veces se preguntaba porque todo el mundo decía que el amor te hace valiente si a ella solo la había hecho más cobarde, la había llevado a esconderse más entre sus libros y a mirar en la distancia a quien amaba sin atreverse siquiera a hablarle, cosa que le había ayudado a mejorar sus notas ya que se la pasaba estudiando con el afán de olvidarla.

_ ¡Anna!_ escucho su nombre bajando la cabeza con pesimismo y aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso, sus padres sus padres en un lapsus estupidus sin duda le habían puesto aquel ridículo nombre que no hacía sino aumentar su tortura.

_ ¿Podrías llamarme Ann?_ le dijo a su amiga mirándola avergonzada del todo antes de dirigirse al ascensor de cristal de la universidad, oh si porque encima de todo estudiaba en la universidad mas cara de la ciudad esa a la que todos llamaban centro comercial.

_ A mí me gusta Anna_ afirmo la chica subiendo a su lado_ y te vengo a reclamar que ayer faltaste a la fiesta en casa de Arturo.

Era verdad razono momentáneamente estaba en la flor de la vida, en la edad de crear invaluables e insuperables recuerdos con la juventud a flor de pecho, experimentar emociones, sentir la libertad de la mayoría de edad, pero no porque ella se habia pasado estudiando para al final de la noche al caer rendida en su cama, envuelta por el silencio de su habitación unos ojos negros y una dulce voz viniera a su memoria diciendo "Déjeme ayudarte" se golpeo la cara con la libreta ante la sorpresa de su amiga que le miro sorprendida.

_Lo olvide_ dejo escapar lánguidamente mirando a su compañera de ascensor_ sabes que tenemos exámenes la próxima semana y pues….

_Debes aprender a divertirte y no pasar tanto con la nariz entre los libros_ escucho el tono reprobatorio_ no te hará mejor médico estar en ello.

_ Pero me salva de reprobar_ agrego sacando de su carpeta un tomo de anatomía_ y sabes bien que mi padre me exige cierto nivel en mis notas, de lo contrario me cortaría el dinero.

_Tu padre te exige muchas cosas_ bajo el tomo enfocando los ojos cafés que le miraban fijamente_ entre ellas estudiar algo que no te agrada.

_Eso es tema aparte Alex_ afirmo secamente_ tema aparte_ repitió mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían dándole paso a la primera de sus clases.

Su calvario universitario empezó a transcurrir pesadamente entre explicaciones de variadas enfermedad hasta descripciones de distintas partes del cuerpo humano, ella odiaba medicina simplemente era la carrera que le habían escogido no la que ella deseaba. Se sabía inteligente y aplicada pero siempre había pensando que las ciencias le restaban tanta magia a la vida.

Prefería que su cabeza se paseara en un mundo de sueños y posibilidades infinitas limitadas solo por el deseo mismo de crecer, quizás porque ella misma no se atrevía a saborear la libertad que significaba el imponer la propia voluntad sobre los deseos de los demás. Pasada su tercera clase sus ojos se cerraron en el autobús de regreso a la avenida central; ella ya no estaría allí pero eso no le impedía cerrar los ojos y soñar con que tenía el valor de borrar el abismo que las separaba y formular un simple hola.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Elsa storm le daba su plato de croquetas a su amiga del alma que lo devoraba con entusiasmo, mientras ella se dirigía al refrigerador para abrir la puerta y extraer los ingredientes para prepararse un rico emparedado, repasando sus funciones del día siguiente mentalmente. Dio un suspiro pesado al ver la luz del televisor iluminando su desierta sala.

Parecía que la soledad era su compañera de eternos viajes, provenía de una larga elite de policías y también de una larga lista de funerales por deceso honroso dentro de los mismos, desde niña siempre tuvo claro que deseaba pertenecer a la unidad canina, así que puso todo su esfuerzo para llenar de orgullo a sus padres, sus hermanos pertenecían a la unidad de asalto y su padre había sido un respetado teniente hasta que la muerte llamo a su puerta en medio de un tiroteo.

Luego de la muerte de su madre había quedado sola en aquella inmensa mansión, aunque contaba con la compañía leal de su canina amiga, se paseo dando un rodeo por la sala viendo la foto de su última pareja adornando una mesita en medio de la estancia, tomo el retrato dejándolo boca abajo lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era recordar lo desastrosa que fue esa relación.

No comprendía claramente porque nunca duraba lo suficiente con nadie, aunque si sabía el reclamo constante: un trabajo peligroso, poca atención y mala administración de su tiempo, aunque quizás simplemente a ella ninguna le interesaba lo suficiente.

Se acomodo con paciencia en el sofá para cambiar con desinterés los canales, la verdad le alegraba que su madre no estuviera con ella porque de otra manera se imaginaba el interminable sermón que le daría por continuar soltera y sin relaciones estables a la vista.

Sintió un suave movimiento a su lado en el sofá para ver a Tormenta haciéndose un ovillo a sus pies y disponerse a dormir, quizás ella debería hacer lo mismo después de todo sus días eran más pesados, creyó que al asignarle un lugar como la avenida central todo sería más tranquilo pero no fue así, las invitaciones a salir le llovían diariamente, tenía que soportar el pavoneo constante de todo el que pasaba frente a ella, parecía que nunca habían visto una mujer en uniforme.

Encima nunca pasaba nada interesante por lo que pasaba como una estatua de pie frente a aquella enorme tienda y sentía que Tormenta nada más estaba engordando, cerro sus ojos con suavidad ordenando las caras de todos los que pasaban delante de ella diariamente, su excelente memoria fotográfica le permitía identificarlos a todos, incluso al anciano que la miraba deseoso "viejo verde, pervertido"… estudiantes, trabajadores, gerentes, algunos de sus compañeros.

Quizás debería pedir de nuevo transferencia se empezaba a aburrir en aquel sitio, donde nada interesante ocurría… si no mal recordaba su última gran aventura fue ayudar a recoger un grupo de apuntes que habían salido volando. Después de todo había pedido el cambio para intentar rescatar su última relación, cosa que no funciono porque al parecer a pesar del nuevo turno y horario ella continuaba siendo una desobligada.

_¿Crees que haya algo malo en mí?_ cuestiono a Tormenta que levanto la cabeza en forma perezosa mirándola_ Si bueno tú eres la única que me ama realmente_ admitió con una suave sonrisa_ ¿ Qué más le podría pedir a la vida?... quizás pedir amor… es pedir demasiado…

CONTINUARA...

**Ahh esta es una adaptación. El fic no me pertenece lo hace a sombra 234 todos los créditos van para ella. **


	2. Chapter 2

APUNTES VOLANDO….

La cobardía tiene sobre el valor una gran ventaja:  
la de encontrar siempre una excusa  
Albert Guinon

Dar el primer paso en todo aquello que uno se propone es siempre dar el paso más difícil, una vez que se ha dado lo complicado es no echar para atrás y eso lo vivía en carne propia Anna desde que su mente una mañana decidió que no quería soñar más y transformar en realidad aquel amor que le estremecía la piel.

Dar el primer paso era la peor pesadilla porque siempre acababa tomándose ella dos cafés en el autobús, comiéndose dos helados o dejando un ramo de rosas en algún bote de basura porque dar el primer paso te requiere tener el valor de una montaña, golpeo su cabeza en el cristal igual era una tontería comprarle un café cuando su turno ni siquiera terminaba, un helado era muy infantil y las rosas demasiado corriente.

Pensaba ella que esa mujer desconocida en aquel uniforme policial le había desestructurado el mundo por completo, a ella a quien la vida le pasaba en blanco y negro sin ningún requerimiento fuera de lo usual, ahora estaba haciendo malabares y trazando mil planes que le dieran el valor de dar ese dichoso primer paso.

Un primer paso que consistía en esencia en un simple Hola, era tan sencillo como hacer el movimiento con la boca y generar el sonido ¿cierto? No porque para decir hola debes romper una distancia y acercarte a una persona, es en ese punto donde residía la dificultad de todo el condenado asunto.

_Anna si sigues sentada allí tu glúteos máximus se aplanara_ levanto los ojos con fastidio enfocando a Alex mientras la música del bar inundaba sus sentidos de golpe aturdiéndola.

_Vaya eso es nuevo_ la miro con completa seriedad por lo que su amiga ladeo la cabeza confundida_ que sepas el nombre científico de tu trasero_ las risas se escucharon en la mesa que ambas compartían con varias compañeras mientras Alex esbozaba un gesto de fastidio dándole un suave empujón.

_Mi trasero se llama_ la chica ladeo la cabeza pensando profundamente aquello_ Nerón_ afirmo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

_¿Nerón?_ cuestiono en tono poco convincente.

_ Sí, Nerón porque todo el que lo ve arde en llamas_ las risas resonaron de nueva cuenta en la mesa mientras Anna solo negaba con la cabeza, Alex siempre le hacía reír.

Aquella noche la habían convencido de ir a aquel bar a pasar un rato sano en compañía de sus amigas, aunque ella razonaba que tomar cerveza hasta reventar tenía poco de sano, enfoco el rostro alegre de Alex mientras la chica paseaba sus ojos por el bar sin duda en busca de su próxima presa.. Pobre del incauto que cayera en sus encantos pues de seguro acabaría pagando la cuenta de todo la mesa.

Las fiestas nunca habían sido lo suyo, quizás porque toda su vida la educaron para ser una señorita refinada, que estaba libre de los excesos y la perdición de aquellos lugares en palabras de su abuela; pero a su criterio uno se perdía solo si así lo deseaba o le faltaba fuerza de voluntad para imponerse. En pocos minutos la mesa quedo semivacía casi todas sus compañeras estaban en la pista moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música con sus compañeros de turno, algo que había aprendido en su carrera es que los ratos de esparcimiento eran limitados ya que estudiar medicina les exigía mucho así que esos breves momentos eran invaluables.

_Dame el nombre_ se giro mirando a Alex confundida mientras la chica continuaba hablando si enfocarla siquiera_ Dame el nombre del idiota que te trae de cabeza_ la miro parpadeando sin acabarse de creer lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

_No sé de lo que hablas_ utilizo su mejor tono serio al responder la pregunta que le formulaban con indiferencia.

_ Sí lo sabes_ vio como Alex se giraba enfocándola con profundidad_ pero si no quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo_ le afirmaron con absoluta calma_ sin embargo si no se da cuenta de lo esplendida que eres no vale la pena_ la vio levantarse saludando a un muchacho alto con encanto.

Alex se había convertido en su mejor amiga el día que ingreso a la universidad, estaba tan nerviosa en aquella ridícula presentación ante el grupo, al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, al explicar de dónde provenía y por los cuchicheos, hasta que la voz de Alex rompió todo con un claro "Oigan yo vengo a estudiar no a ver chicas bonitas hablar de sí mismas" la risa se extendió por el salón mientras ellas se miraban mutuamente.

Su mejor amiga era magnética todo de ella llamaba a encariñarse rápidamente, era comprensiva, dulce y divertida, un apoyo constante en su vida la única persona con la que se sincero contándole incluso su mayor sueño que seguramente nunca cumpliría y sin embargo era incapaz de contarle el sentimiento que se había despertado en su interior, no tenía claro porque no deseaba hacerlo quizás por miedo a que su amiga dejara de serlo al enterarse que le gustaba otra mujer y no un chico como suponía.

Pero la realidad es que Alex tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba por completo su vida y con ella a su lado se sentía capaz de continuar adelante sin decepcionar a su familia, porque cuando estuviera desanimada tendría su abrazo cariñoso y la palabra precisa…. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, desde hacía unos meses no hacía más que pensar y pensar sin cesar mil cosas diferentes.

_Carita bonita_ sintió como tiraban de ella con fuerza_ deja de pensar, hoy vamos a bailar hasta que no podamos más_ vio la sonrisa iluminar todo mientras sentía que tiraban de ella hacia la pista de baile y le podría asegurar a cualquiera que mientras miraba a aquellos ojos cafés los negros que le habían atormentado desaparecían del todo siendo derrocados del reinado que ejercían en su corazón.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza dándole patadas una y otra vez, mientras se revolvía en su cama viéndose atrapada por dos pares de piernas, desvió sus ojos aturdida para dar con el rostro de Carolina una de sus compañeras de clase descansado en la almohada antes de girar en la otra dirección y dar de lleno con el de Alex invadiendo su pecho de manera posesiva, dio un suspiro pesado… definitivamente eso de beber de mas fue mal consejo se intento erguir para dar con dos cuerpos mas tirados en la alfombra, contabilizo dando gracias al universo que no faltaba una sola de sus amigas… porque ella había perdido buena parte de su razón en determinado punto de la noche.

_TENGO HAMBRE!_ la puerta de la recamara se abrió de pronto dando paso a una chica de cabellos rubios y gran energía que hizo a todas las presentes revolverse en sus lugares sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza_ MANADA DE BORRACHAS!.

_Ya no grites por todo lo sagrado_ dejo escapar Alex refugiándose con más insistencia en el pecho de Anna mientras la almohada de turno se sonrojaba profundamente.

_ Bueno, pero de verdad tengo hambre_ la joven hizo un enorme puchero mientras sus amigas intentaban sonreír_ además me la deben fui la única que no se embriago anoche, porque era la chofer designada.

_Está bien stana_ Anna se removió algo incomoda dándole un suave empujón a una reticente Alex que no deseaba abandonar su lugar_ yo te preparo el desayuno.

_Dirás almuerzo_ dijo la chica provocando que todas se sentaran de golpe_ si bueno se asustarían si les digo que falta casi nada para nuestra clase de la tarde.

Anna se levanto como resorte mandando a volar a Alex sobre Érica una de sus amigas que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama lo que provoco los gritos de ambas mientras ella se saltaba a Sabrina y Patricia para llegar y sacudir a StAna con fuerza_ ¡DIME QUE NO ACABAS DE DECIR ESO!.

_¿No?_ dejo escapar la joven mirando en busca de ayuda al resto del grupo.

_ NO PODEMOS LLEGAR TARDE!_ exclamo corriendo hacia la sala para pasar al cuarto de baño con el afán de meterse en él, mientras sus amigas en la habitación se sujetaban la cabeza con fuerza.

_Stana yo te mato_ Alex miro a la rubia seria_ tenias que abrir tu bocota… nos íbamos a saltar la clase_ afirmo con cansancio.

_Pues una avisa y así evito hablar de más_ se giro al ver a Anna pasar corriendo con una toalla_ pero me temo que tu y Nerón deberán ir hoy a la universidad_ rio quedamente antes de sentir un fuerte golpe que la hizo hacer un enorme puchero.

_DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO MANADA DE VAGAS!_ le grito Anna a sus amigas que asintieron asustadas para empezar a levantar sus cosas.  
Anna miraba a sus amigas con fastidio, cuando había dicho que iría en autobús todas decidieron que sería una gran aventura y ahora miraba a Sabrina con su guitarra en mano y a Patricia con su boina pasando asiento por asiento pidiendo colaboración "¿Cómo acabe con amigas así?" se volteo a su derecha para ver la cara sonriente de Alex "ya lo recordé" pensó dando un suspiro pesado mientras el autobús se detenía y sus dos amigas contaban el botín.

Miro a Carolina conversar alegremente con Stana mientras Patricia y Sabrina les mostraban cuando habían recogido, vio a Alex apiñarse con ellas antes de echar todas a reír… se detuvo en seco al ver a lo lejos la silueta firme en el mismo sitio, apretó con suavidad la carpeta en sus manos mientras veía a sus amigas avanzar hacia aquel lugar desconociendo todo lo que sentía ella en su interior.

Tomo aire dando gracias que al menos iba a poderla verla aquel día, aunque sería otro día perdido sin poder hablarle y es que…

_PERRITO!_ palideció de golpe al ver a StAna ponerse de rodillas frente al perro policía_ Owww se que son máquinas de matar, pero siguen siendo tan lindos_ afirmo mirando a su oficial favorita, ella llevaba meses intentando hablarle y esa estúpida Stana llegaba como si nada.

_Tanto como máquinas de matar no aunque son muy inteligentes_ vio la sonrisa dulce acompañando la voz suave y deseo morirse en aquel mismo instante.

_ Debe ser buena compañía… se nota que te quiere mucho_ Stana le sonreía a la chica que asentía suavemente_ Gracias por dejarme acariciarla.

_Es un placer_ le respondieron con una media sonrisa_ además a ella le encanta ¿Cierto Tormenta?_ la perra ladro con fuerza mientras Stana regresaba con sus amigas y continuaban caminando.

_ANNA APURATE!_ sintió como si el mundo se le rompiera en fragmentos al escuchar a Alex decir su nombre por lo que subió su libreta llena de apuntes cubriéndose el rostro para pasar frente a ella avergonzada del todo.

Intento concentrarse en las rayas frente a su rostro, en los trazos que formaban las letras y en olor de su libreta, en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella que seguramente la estaba mirando por culpa de Alex, respiro sintiendo el corazón explotarle en el pecho antes de chocar con alguien que mando sus apuntes a volar en todas direcciones, se quedo estática al ver su libreta caer en el suelo a pasos de ella mientras miraba a Alex regresarse con prisa, se agacho avergonzada intentando apurarse antes de ver el cabello de Alex a su lado juntando unas cuantas hojas.

_¿Estás bien?_ se giro al escuchar la voz dulce que le hablaba para ver a la perra pastor alemán con su libreta en los dientes y a su dueña con algunas hojas en la mano, asintió suavemente_ Es la segunda vez que te pasa esto_ la sonrisa se hizo presente dejándola sin respiración.

_Entonces deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo y reprender a la gente que es grosera y no se fija por donde va_ sintió la mano de Alex tomando la suya antes de retirar las hojas de la mano de la joven policía y la libreta de las fauces de la perra_ en lugar de estar allí solo viéndote bonita.  
Noto la cara sorprendida de la oficial mientras su amiga tiraba de ella con fuerza alejándola del lugar, dejando a la joven estática en el mismo sitio mirándolas intento respirar sin ser capaz de hacerlo, miro la cara confundida del resto de sus amigas mientras sentía la calidez de la mano de Alex sobre la suya_ Estúpida policía_ le escucho decir_ en lugar de ver que intentaba el tipo ese, solo recoge los papeles, claro si es un adorno en la Avenida.

_No digas eso_ dejo escapar suavemente sin ser escuchada mientras la arrastraban hacia el otro autobús.

Escuchaba las conversaciones alegres a su alrededor, mientras veía las manos de Alex acomodando sus apuntes con cuidado, su amiga siempre cuidaba de ella era verdad pero en aquella ocasión… en esta ocasión, estiro su mano deteniendo las manos de Alex antes de abrazarla con fuerza refugiándose en su pecho y rompiendo a llorar dejándola sorprendida.

Lejos en la Avenida Central Tormenta tenía las orejas gachas al ver a su dueña aguantando estoicamente la lluvia que había empezado a caer torrencialmente hacia unos minutos, las gotas se deslizaban por la boina con suavidad rebotando cada tanto en su hocico mientras las personas corrían a prisa buscando refugio.

_Yo solo quería ser amable_ murmuro finalmente_ no soy solo una cara bonita_ agrego quedamente mientras las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, algo que odio toda su vida era aquello, que todos dijeran que ella era bonita, que lo que había conseguido lo había logrado por su cara… que no fuera más que eso, recordaba la alegría de su jefe cuando pidió el traslado a la Avenida Central y aquella frase "esto mejorara nuestra imagen", apretó la mandíbula bajando el rostro con suavidad mirando los ojitos cafés de Tormenta enfocándola_ Soy una buena policía… siempre lo he sido_ dejo escapar quedamente_ fue un choque accidental_ afirmo murmurando ya una explicación que nadie escuchaba mientras la lluvia aumentaba y ella permanecía en aquel mismo lugar con ese apunte sobre la distribución del sistema nervioso en su chaqueta. .


	3. Chapter 3

APUNTES Y CAFÉ.

¿Qué sería la vida si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo?  
Vincent Van Gogh.

El cielo oscurecido era la señal clara que la estación de lluvias había hecho su entrada oficial, su sombrilla iba abierta mientras acomodaba su mochila en la parte delantera de su cuerpo para evitar que sus libros se mojaran, las gotitas aumentaron en intensidad convirtiéndose en una cortina de agua. Sentía como de a pocos sus jeans se empapaban mientras sus pies generaban hondas en los charcos de los adoquines de la Avenida Central, agradecía la soledad de su viaje ya que después de llorar como loca, Alex había estado reticente a dejarla ir a la única clase que llevaba en soledad el sábado en la mañana.

Era como si la vida de pronto le pesara demasiado, quizás lloro porque llevaba mucho tiempo guardando tanto dolor dentro suyo, tantas presiones de su familia y acumulando sueños rotos, había evitado pasar por la Avenida Central esa mañana y sin embargo ahora la tomaba no se le antojaba mojarse de más y enfermar… miraba alrededor sin mirar realmente, su mente estaba dedicada a rememorar cada sueño de infancia que le era negado bajo la frase "no es tu destino", s los ojos le ardían mientras abrazaba aquella mochila llena de una esperanza que no era suya.

Desvió sus ojos al lugar donde ella generalmente estaba de pie para parpadear un par de veces intentando ubicarse al ver a la perra pastor alemán sola en su sitio, sacudió la cabeza como intentando despertar de sus recuerdos para estar segura de lo que veía, antes de moverla con preocupación rápidamente viendo pasar las gotas de lluvia, el adoquín, las fachadas de los edificios, las figuras fugaces de otras personas antes de detenerse en la figura uniformada en medio del paseo turístico de la Avenida Central de pie erguida mirando el cielo fijamente.

La miro unos instante sintiendo una lágrima derramarse por su mejilla al ver la profunda tristeza en aquellos ojos azules que miraban fijamente al cielo como pidiéndole una paz que no sentían, el rostro empapado y la boina que generalmente lucía tirada a su lado en el suelo mientras sus cabellos negros se pegaban cada tanto sobre el rostro producto de la húmedad.

Su mano busco por inercia aquel pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas, una costumbre que su abuela había creado en ella, lo que paso a continuación ni ella misma se lo podía explicar… su cuerpo se había movido solo y cuando tuvo conciencia de él ya la cubría a ella con su sombrilla estirando su mano ya que la joven era más alta, mientras su mano libre pasaba el pañuelo de seda blanca con delicadeza sobre el rostro, provocando que aquellos ojos azules adoloridos le enfocaran sin cambiar de expresión. Sintió como se separaban del contacto de la tela con suavidad mientras el cabello empapado se movía suavemente y las manos rebuscaban algo en la chaqueta, percibió como le ubicaban en la mano que tenía el pañuelo con cuidado una hoja doblada.

Miro aquella hoja en la mano antes de arrugar el entrecejo con una duda silenciosa mientras los ojos azules le negaban su visión al cerrarse momentáneamente antes de alejarse de ella dándole la espalda, la vio situarse al lado de la perra que le acompañaba siempre y enfocar la Avenida Central sin enfocarla realmente, apretó la hoja con suavidad entre sus manos sin comprender aquello, podía acercarse y preguntar pero sentía que no era el momento por lo que simplemente continuo su camino sin mirar atrás.

La lluvia hacía eco en sus oídos mientras algunas personas corrían esquivándola para refugiarse de aquella lluvia insistente que se negaba a cesar su ataque, subió en su autobús para mirarse las manos aún sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento, respiro profundo antes de revisar al hoja rayada que le habían dado mirando con sorpresa que era uno de sus apuntes perdidos, sonrió con algo de tristeza antes de acariciar la hoja y pegarla con fuerza contra su pecho_ Muchas gracias_ murmuro quedamente antes de llorar de nuevo silenciosamente pegando su cabeza al frío y húmedo cristal, mientras entre sus lágrimas una suave sonrisa se asomaba.

Alex palideció al ver a Anna empapada de pies a cabeza en su casa con una sonrisa divertida_ Olvide mi sombrilla en al autobús y mira_ levanto la mochila mostrándosela_ creo que eche a perder mis libros_ escucho la risa divertida de la joven que la dejo pasmada del todo_ si tan solo fuera la solución para abandonar medicina_ escucho la risa mientras veía las lágrimas escapar de nuevo de los ojos preocupada_ perdona Alex es que estoy algo cansada es todo_ la abrazo con fuerza empapando su ropa en el proceso mientras intentaba transmitirle paz con aquel sencillo contacto.

La hizo ingresar en su departamento para llevarla hacia la ducha y hacerle señas indicándole que se duchara mientras ella iba a rebuscar en una de sus gavetas por ropa extra para su amiga, desvió sus ojos hacia la foto en su buro en que aparecían dos de sus mejores amigas y se preguntaba porque simplemente ellas no podían intentar ser felices.

Algo que Alex había aprendido a valorar desde niña eran las risas, su vida había sido dura desde niña su madre la crio ella sola cuando su padre la abandono, así que las risas eran escasas en casa cuando tuvo edad para empezar a trabajar y contribuir en su hogar aprendió a sonreír cuando veía a su madre hacerlo, lamentablemente murió cuando ella tenía dieciséis años dejándola al cuidado de su tía que era una mujer distante a la que ella le interesaba poco, así que apenas termino la preparatoria aplico para medicina, consiguió una beca y un trabajo de medio tiempo para llevar su carrera adelante.

Nunca negaba una sonrisa, un abrazo cariño o un silencio acertado porque amaba ver las sonrisas adornando las caras de las personas importantes en su vida, pensaba que si todos sonrieran más el mundo sería un lugar mejor y por eso a ella le encantaba proteger las sonrisas de quienes amaba.

Miro con tristeza los rostros en el retrato antes de dejar la ropa doblada sobre la cama esperando a que Anna saliera del baño, tendría que tener una larga discusión con su amiga de cómo llevar su vida, aunque quizás eso no era lo adecuado hacer lo que todos decirle como vivir su vida… la realidad es que debía aprender que su vida era suya, pero en el caso de Anna parecía ser algo complicado de hacerle entender.

Encima sentía que su amiga creía que ella era demasiado distraída como para notar aquella mirada pérdida que le empezó a acompañar desde hacía algunos meses, los suspiros suaves o esas sonrisas que aparecían cada que algún recuerdo tocaba su ensueño… a estaba enamorada ella lo sabía porque tenía todos los síntomas, lamentablemente también tenía claro que no era correspondido y ella lo sabía porque también guardaba en secreto un amor que se le metía por entre los poros de la piel para atormentar su corazón… porque los amores imposibles son los que más dolor causan "somos un par de complicadas Anna" pensó fugazmente antes de abandonar la recamara al ver aparecer a su amiga en el umbral dándole espacio para que se cambiara.

Se dirigió a la cocina para revisar que la comida que estaba preparando se estuviera cocinando bien cuando al puerta resonó de nuevo haciéndola asomarse al pestiño y ver sorprendida el rostro de Stana del otro lado, la abrió sonriente antes de sentir un cascada rubia irrumpir en su campo de visión y la respiración entrecortada del llanto golpear contra su pecho; regreso el abrazo con suavidad y cariño al parecer ese día lluvioso no se antojaba agradable.

Elsa Storm observaba la lluvia aumentar con intensidad invadiendo por momentos su refugio bajo aquel delgado techo en la Avenida Central, días como aquel eran extraños el lugar estaba desierto dejando solo a la vista una cortina blanca de lluvia, que cada tanto la sombra de alguien que no había logrado evitarla rompía. Sintió una toalla caer sobre su cabeza empapada por lo que se giro a ver a la Gerente de la tienda frente a la que estaba de pie sonriéndole con calidez_ No querrás enfermarte ¿o sí? Oficial Storm_ la miro unos instantes antes de negar suavemente_ Entonces procura no pararte en media avenida bajo la lluvia_ asintió suavemente dando un suspiro pesado_ Podrías preocupar a Tormenta.

_Disculpa Tormenta_ dejo escapar suavemente mirando a la perra que movía el rabo, antes de sentir un fuerte empujón_ Disculpa Virginia.

_Elsa _ escucho su nombre quedamente por lo que bajo la cabeza_ estaba muy feliz cuando me contaste de tu traslado a esta avenida, porque pensé que tendría a mi mejor amiga todo el día conmigo… pero si vas a estar con aire depresivo y aburrida empiezo a arrepentirme.

_¿Como esta Adolfo?_ cuestiono medio sonriendo enfocando al frente.  
_Tenías que mencionar al idiota ese_ contuvo la risa al escuchar el tono enfadado de su amiga_ no sé ni porque me case con él.

_Es tan guapo, alto y atlético_ dejo escapar en tono soñador antes de recibir otro empujón_ no te pases aún estoy de turno, le estas faltando el respeto a la autoridad.

_ ¿Cuál autoridad?_ tiraron de la chaqueta negra con suavidad_ yo solo veo a mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, haciendo algo que no la veía hacer hace años deseando desaparecer entre la lluvia.

_No es nada_ le afirmo quedamente mirando las gotitas bailar.

_Bien te esperamos a cenar_ Virginia se dio vuelta ingresando al local para asomarse de nuevo_ me debes lo de la toalla_ le saco la lengua divertida antes de cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Tormenta sonriendo para acariciarla suavemente enfocando el agua corriendo en la Avenida Central, sus días favoritos eran los días de lluvia y al contrario de la mayoría que gustaba de haraganear a ella le encantaba salir a pasear, de niña era como si la lluvia se llevara cada tristeza que se abrigaba en su interior ante las pérdidas que había sufrido, su abuela solía decir que la media de vida en su familia eran los 30 años, fue la edad a la que perdió a su padre, la edad a la que murió su madre y la edad a la que su hermano mayor también falleció, sus otros dos hermanos estaban a nada de alcanzarla y a ella no le faltaba mucho; así que su abuela ya insistía en bisnietos, esa vieja si era más dura que una mula.

Empezó a reírse con fuerza al recordar a su abuela y los incontables regaños de los que ella y sus hermanos eran victimas bajo su cuidado, pero al final la pobre mujer siempre decía lo mismo… "yo nací para criar amantes de la ley y el orden, la madre y abuela orgullosa de un legado policial", recordaba su cara en cada funeral al que había asistido, sus lágrimas impecables al ver a tres de sus nietos cargar al cuarto en hombros llevándolo a su descanso eterno…. Bajo el rostro con tristeza evitando empezar a llorar.

Alex miraba a Anna y Stana cada una en su mundo, cada una cargando una pena diferente a la anterior antes de mirarlas con profundidad y seriedad_ Vienen las dos con la lluvia a ennegrecer mi mañana_ noto como ambas bajaban la mirada con confusión_ A ti Stana no te diré más lo que tus ojos perfectamente pueden ver_ afirmo con tranquilidad_ en cuanto a ti Annaa... inténtalo, lucha por lo que quieres_ noto como le dirigían una mirada de sorpresa_ piénsalo lo peor que puede pasar es que te digan que no, además ¿No eres tú la que dice que tú vida no es tuya? Entonces no pierdes nada con intentarlo… no pasara nada si fracasas porque tu destino ya está marcado… deberías preocuparte si te dicen que si, Anna el amor es bonito_ le dijo casi con desesperación_ si a veces es una carga pesada de llevar, pero solo cuando no te atreves a ir por él, porque las alegrías que te regala seas correspondido o no son incontables.

Vio como se miraba las manos unos instantes antes de sonreír poniéndose de pie y echando a correr hacia la puerta tomando su chamarra empapada para sacar la billetera, sonreírle y salir dando un fuerte portazo mientras ella se giraba mirando a Stana que simplemente se abrazo a ella con fuerza_ Es que de verdad yo lo amo_ afirmo su amiga quedamente mientras ella asentía regresándole el abrazo suavemente.

_Lo sé… Lo sé_ murmuro arrullándola despacio entre sus brazos.

Annaa corría sintiendo las gotas gruesas de lluvia impactarse en su rostro, impregnándose en su piel y empapando su ropa, sin embargo aquello no la detuvo a la hora de tomar el autobús usual que la llevaba a la Avenida Central, prometió al chófer no sentarse y el hombre le permitió abordar sin problema, sentía el corazón bombeándole a mil y las mejillas ardiendo… era como Alex decía ¿Qué tenía que perder?, se bajo a prisa para correr por la larga avenida desierta en dirección al lugar donde ella siempre estaba de pie, al lugar donde esa mañana se había acercado a ella, bajo esa misma lluvia que había aumentado volviéndose torrencial, sentía su ropa escurrir agua y sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron a solo metros de la figura uniformada.

No podía llegar con las manos vacías ¿cierto?, se giro ingresando a una cafetería ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes y de los empleados encargando dos cafés negros para llevar mientras ignoraba el hecho de que estaba formando un charco sobre el sitio en que estaba de pie, que afuera parecía que el cielo se venía en pedazos y que solo un loco volvería a salir a aquella tempestad; tomo los cafés pago, y como si la lluvia no estuviera allí salió cerciorándose que los protectores sobre el vaso estuvieran bien puestos no deseaba que su regalo se echara a perder.

Elsa Storm levanto la mirada ante el movimiento inquieto de Tormenta para ver aquella figura atravesando la cortina de lluvia a paso calmo y tranquilo, instintivamente puso su cuerpo en tensión ante una posible emergencia, hasta que vislumbro el rostro escurriendo agua, el cabello rojo empapado oscurecido y pegado al rostro. Noto como aquella joven se detenía sonriéndole ,mirándola con profundidad y alegría, despertando en su rostro de regreso su mejor sonrisa mientras tomaba aquel café que le tendían con suavidad, la miro confundida unos instantes notando como la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ampliaba aun mas_ Gracias por recoger mis apuntes_ le escucho murmurar sin refugiarse de la lluvia, le hubiera gustado decir "de nada" pero era como si las palabras en su garganta se hubieran quedado muertas_ Los días de lluvia son hermosos ¿no crees?... es como si se llevaran con ellos todo lo malo_ la vio girarse y continuar su camino por la avenida dejándola con aquel café caliente en la manos y el corazón acelerado.

**ahora solo quiero agradecer a las maravillosas tres personas que me dejaron sus reviews u las amooooo y no se **


	4. Chapter 4

CAFÉ Y MIRADAS.

**_El Amor no tiene más deseo que el de alcanzar su plenitud  
Khalil Gibral. El Profeta._**

La estación de policía estaba a reventar, las lluvias habían traído consigo diferentes accidentes viales, riñas entre familias, amigos, vecinos y un estrés generalizado en la ciudad. Todo el lugar parecía un caos, todo menos la sección de la policía turística que parecía envuelta por un completa calma.

Elsa termino su informe diario para levantarse y entregarlo sin miramientos, acabando con aquello su día y dirigiéndose sin miramientos a los vestidores bajo las miradas atentas de algunos compañeros, se desnudo con tranquilidad mientras abría el agua caliente para darse un baño rápido, sintió el calor llevarse consigo el frio del día pero no así la duda que la había embargado casi una semana atrás al recibir aquel café, más aun la extraña preocupación que había nacido en ella al desaparecer la culpable de que aquel líquido negro calentara sus manos en medio de aquella copiosa lluvia.

Ella recordaba el rostro, dos veces había recogido los apuntes de aquella chica, tres veces se habían dirigido la palabra una a la otra o ¿Debería decir que ella hablo dos y la niña una?, se llevo las manos al cabello empezando a enjuagárselo… en realidad habían sido tres veces las que ella hablo… bueno no ella hablo dos y la tercera simplemente le dio un apunte, giro bajo el agua con molestia ¿Desde cuándo divagaba tanto por una desconocida?, que aparte de desconocida sin duda era una niña de apenas dieciocho años.

Salió de la ducha mandando su cabeza a asuntos más importantes, como ir a casa de su cuñada a ver a los hijos de su hermano mayor o a casa de los gemelos a ver a la abuela, quizás ir con Virginia el domingo próximo, llevar a Tormenta de paseo…¿Quizás Virginia sabría quien era esa niña?... después de todo su tienda se llenaba de chicas de esa edad o más pequeñas… pero como se le ocurriera preguntarle, dio un suspiro pesado… preguntarle a Virginia no era una buena idea. De todas formas ¿a ella que le importaba quien fuera?, posiblemente solo era una chica loca que gustaba de caminar bajo la lluvia y regalar cafés, nada trascendental se dijo a si misma antes de dirigirse a las perreras por su fiel compañera.

Alex miraba a Anna suspirar delante de un cadáver en la morgue de la escuela sin poder creerse aquello_ Anna cariño_ le dijo con suavidad_ por mas que le declares tu amor a este amable y pálido caballero, no te corresponderá_ vio como se giraban a mirarla con molestia por lo que sonrió divertida_ ¿Así que le hablaste?.

_ ¿Crees que Stana haya vuelto en sí?_ cuestiono Anna a modo de respuesta por lo que Alex volteo los ojos en blanco.

_Esperemos que sí_ rió quedamente_ rompió el record del desmayo más rápido según el profesor, digo ni los cadáveres vio bien antes de irse al suelo_ negó con la cabeza examinando un moretón en el cuello del cadáver que revisaban superficialmente en ese momento.

_Debes sentirte orgullosa que solo quedamos tu y yo de pie a pesar de los vanos intentos del profesor de hacernos ir al suelo_ respondió Anna poniendo atención a los movimientos de Alex

_La verdad sí… eso y que lo de Sabrina estuvo esplendido_ dijo divertida viendo al profesor pasar con una nueva bata blanca_ la venganza perfecta vomitar al tipo antes de desmayarse…

_ Sí, por lo demás no creo que tuviera otras intenciones más que hacernos perder el tiempo, creí que mínimo nos obligaría a abrir a alguno de estos cadáveres_ afirmo con desinterés.

_ Claro lo dice la que aun no recupera bien su sentido del olfato luego de haber estado enferma casi una semana_ la miro unos instantes antes de girar por la mesa para revisar los costados del cadáver con interés.

_ No es mi culpa tener la ventaja_ respondió Anna_ ¿Cómo cree que murió doctora?.

_Múltiples hemorragias internas_ dejo escapar Alex con seriedad_ te diría que tuvo una riña callejera y fue accidental sin embargo las marcas en el cuello indican estrangulamiento, aunque no he revisado las vertebras y la espalda para ver si hay fractura.

_Excelente Señorita_ ambas voltearon a ver a una joven mujer que les sonreía divertida_ tiene usted un gran talento, eso fue un análisis forense impecable y más que acertado sin ahondar mucho en las condiciones internas de la víctima_ la mujer les sonrió a ambas encantadoramente_ ¿Ha considerado ser forense?.

_Aún estoy en una etapa muy temprana de mi carrera para escoger rama_ respondió Alex antes de que el profesor les interrumpiera instándolas a salir, Anna se volteo a ver a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que miraba con interés a su amiga… se podría decir según ella con demasiado interés.

Anna se puso al lado de su amiga que parecía entretenida leyendo una revista mientras se aseguraban de pasar por la enfermería de la facultad para ver a una pálida Stana aun tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, los ojos azules las enfocaron y salió a relucir el enorme puchero que les era dirigido antes de que la chica se pusiera de pie e invadiera el espacio personal de Alex por completo_ No seré buena doctora_ decía casi llorando sobre la joven que nada más dio un suspiro al ver interrumpida su lectura.

_ ¿Vas a ser forense?_ Anna rio divertida al escuchar el tono calmo de Alex mientras intentaba despegar a Stana de su cuerpo_ Porque si quieres ser forense no po…

_No soportaría no poder salvar a alguien_ la risa de Anna se esfumo del todo mientras notaba como su amiga cambiaba su expresión_ no podría con ello….

_Entonces no puedes ser doctora_ se sorprendió ante la tranquilidad con la que Alex expresaba aquello_ pero sabes creo que serás una excelente arquitecta.

_Si me cambio de carrera las voy a perder, ya no nos veremos como antes_ se sorprendió al ver a Alex desprender a Stana de su cuerpo para tomar el rostro entre sus manos con infinito cariño.

_Te puedo decir en mi caso con total seguridad, que el cariño y la amistad que siento por ti, permanecerán invariables a lo largo del tiempo, estudiemos lo mismo o no siempre tendrás lugar en mi corazón_ no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante el abrazo sincero que Stana recibió de Alex uno impregnado de un cariño tan profundo que le sorprendió, en ese momento viendo a sus amigas entrelazadas en aquel abrazo sincero y cariñoso razono fugazmente que aquel que fuera amado por un ser como Alex sin lugar a duda sería uno de los hombres más afortunados sobre el planeta.

Saco su celular de la bolsa para mirar la hora dando un suspiro cansado, la Avenida Central tendría a esa hora un nuevo policía de turno ella siempre se iba temprano y tenía casi una semana de no verla, cuando al fin había tenido valor pesco ese espantoso resfriado. Se giro a ver a sus amigas sonriéndose mutuamente _ Hoy cenamos en mi departamento_ anuncio con alegría tirando de un brazo de cada una_ bueno cenamos cuando el estomago de Stana regrese a la normalidad_ afirmo riendo para encaminarse a la salida de la facultad.

Tormenta paseaba alegremente por la amplia Avenida Central moviendo el rabo a pesar del frio que envolvía el ambiente producto de las últimas lluvias, cada tanto se detenía en algún escaparate al hacerlo su ama, aquellos paseos eran extraños al finalizar un día laboral normal ya que Elsa generalmente se encontraba muy agotada pero al parecer este día tenía algo diferente. Sintió el tirón en su correa por lo que continúo su camino moviendo el rabo con alegría hasta que escucho una risa que la hizo levantar sus orejas al identificarla buscando su objetivo con insistencia_ TOMENTITA!_ escucho el gritito infantil girándose para lamer el rostro con emoción y alegría.

_¿Hola Elsa que haces por acá?_ cuestiono le hombre que acompañaba a la niña que sucumbía bajo una lluvia de lengüetazos.

_Viene a pasear Adolfo_ miro sonriendo a la niñita para volver a enfocar al hombre_ a veces hasta yo necesito despejarme.

_ Nosotros estábamos por iniciar nuestro paseo luego de recoger a Virginia_ el hombre le sonrió a más no poder_ ¿Nos acompañas?.

_SI TIA!_ grito la niña tendiéndole los brazos viendo casi inmediatamente concedida al ser tomada en aquellos brazos cariñosos.

_Pues estaría bien_ Adolfo miraba a su hija en brazos de la mejor amiga de su esposa contándole mil aventuras infantiles que eran escuchadas con alegría, él agradecía su presencia ya que tanto su esposa como el eran hijos únicos y su pequeña hija carecía de primos con los cuales jugar, mismos que fueron sustituidos por los sobrinos de Elsa.

Se detuvieron frente a la tienda de Virginia para que él y su hija ingresaran dejando a su amiga fuera conversando con el compañero que ahora ocupaba su lugar con tranquilidad. Anna observaba divertía a Stana sobre la espalda de Alex como si fuera una niña pequeña hablando de tener una gran aventura las tres ese día escuchando a Alex decir algo como que su espalda se rompería.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la Avenida deteniéndose con sorpresa en la figura carente de todo uniforme policial que conversaba alegremente con alguien que si lo llevaba, sintió su corazón dar patadas alegres antes de darle un fuerte empujón a Alex haciéndola desbalancearse e irse casi al suelo, paso al costado de la joven oficial sin ser notada para meterse en la cafetería de la semana anterior y pedir de nueva cuenta dos cafés negros ante la mirada curiosa de la señorita que le atendía para salir a paso calmo dirigiendo una intensa mirada a su objetivo, una que gritaba mírame.

Elsa storm conversaba con su compañero cuando sintió una incomodidad en el pecho que la hizo rascarse el brazo como cuando se sentía nerviosa, para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo al cuello, igual que cuando se sentía observada, finalmente se giro ya incomoda al saberse observada para encontrarse con una intensa mirada celeste perteneciente a una joven que ella conocía bien, se aparto del todo de su compañero para ver a la joven detenerse frente a ella tendiéndole aquel café negro sin dejarla de mirarla de aquella manera, para luego morderse el labio inferior sonriéndole pícaramente provocándole con aquello un violento sonrojo mientras sentía aquel dedo pasearse por su barbilla al tiempo que se alejaban de ella. Se giro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios a punto de ir por su objetivo cuando sintió que tomaban la parte baja de su pierna con fuerza y unos brazos se entrelazaban en su pecho_ Vamos a divertirnos todos paseando_ bajo los ojos para ver los de la niñita mirándole con interés mientras su objetivo se perdía de vista "no es mi día".


	5. Chapter 5

MIRADAS y HELADOS.

****

Hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. Pero de lo primero no estoy tan seguro

Albert Einstein.

Los cabellos negros se movían delicadamente mientras las manos cortaban el aire con algo de elegancia, develando su pobre explicación ante unos ojos celestes enmarcados por unos cabellos rubios intensos que parecían mostrarse incrédulos ante el relato que le daban_ De verdad amor, yo quería llegar a la cena ayer pero las circunstancias me lo impidieron.

_No lo sé Hans, últimamente ya no sé cuando creerte_ afirmo Stana quedamente sin mirarlo_ dices tantas mentiras…

_Amor quedamos en que ibas a confiar en mí y que yo nunca te engañaría más_ afirmo con una encantadora sonrisa ubicando las manos sobre los hombros_ porque yo te amo solo a ti.

_ Porque tú me amas solo a mí_ repitió por inercia antes de que la besaran con suavidad y demanda.

Anna miraba junto a Alex a su amiga asomada desde el segundo piso de la universidad, cada parte de la discusión había pasado frente a sus ojos, se giro a mirar a Alex que tenía la cabeza pegada al barandal dando un suspiro derrotado_ Le volvió a creer_ sentencio.

_Como siempre_ la vio enderezarse y acomodarse la bata_ ya estoy harta de esto_ le afirmaron alejándose en dirección al laboratorio de química_ Anna dio una última mirada hacia su amiga que se besaba ya apasionadamente con Hans antes de negar con la cabeza suavemente y seguir a Alex.

Al entrar al laboratorio vio la mochila de Alex azotar con enfado mientras tomaba lugar y sacaba su libro colocándose su bata, aquello se le hacía normal Stana llevaba ya tiempo con Hans que era a luces un infiel patológico, pero el problema no es que fuera un infiel patológico es que Stana le creía sus mentiras de haber cambiado cada que se las decía y acababa llorando sobre el pecho de Alex, consiguiendo solo aquel comportamiento iracundo de su amiga.

La cara de la rubia ingreso momentos después con aquella enorme sonrisa que Anna sabía solo lograría enfadar más aun a Alex, se sentó al lado de su amiga nada más para ver como esta levantaba la mochila y se iba a sentar al lado de Anna mirándola con molestia a lo que la rubia simplemente bajo la cabeza, mientras Anna daba un suspiro derrotado. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente para su gusto y con la marcha de Stana a Arquitectura le preocupaba que una pelea de aquellas acabara con la amistad de ambas para siempre.  
En ese momento necesitaba un consejo el problema real radicaba que las únicas dos personas con las cuales podía comentar aquello eran el origen del mismo_ ¿Entonces te gusta la cara bonita?_ casi se cae de su banco al escuchar la voz de Alex diciéndole aquello_ fuiste demasiado obvia el otro día_ la miro pálida del todo.

_ No le digas cara bonita_ fue lo único que logro articular terminando de acomodar sus cosas_ ¿y… y si me gusta dejaras de ser mi amiga?_ cuestiono con seriedad.

_Que te fijes en una cara bonita…. No hará que deje de ser tu amiga_ afirmo Alex_ pero si me molesta que te fijaras en esa cara bonita_ agrego seria.

_Ella no sabe que me gusta_ afirmo Anna mirando a Alex seria_ y deja de decirle cara bonita_ repitió con enfado_ ella es más que eso…

_De verdad te gusta_ le dijeron con sorpresa.

_La amo_ afirmo ella sería del todo.

_Pero ni la conoces_ escucho la banca de Alex al echarse para atrás y ponerse de pie esta_ y por tu actitud estoy segura que en tu vida no has hecho más que dirigirle un par de palabras…

_Solo sé que la amo_ Anna dejo de mirar a su amiga del todo deseando evitar una confrontación.

_Deberías dejar de soñar con imposibles y buscarte un amor real, que puedas tocar y abrazar_ escucho la mochila azotar con fuerza antes de ver la espalda de su amiga abandonar el salón dándole un soberano empujón al profesor que la miro con sorpresa.

Alex descendió por las escaleras obviando el ascensor para salir justo cuando se desencadenaba un enorme aguacero y dar un grito frustrado sintiendo el agua fría golpear su cuerpo, y echando a correr hacia la acera contraria alejándose de la universidad en medio de aquella copiosa lluvia. Sentía aquella interminable agonía que se extendía en su interior amenazando con ahogarla "el amor a primera vista es una estupidez" se decía mientras caminaba empujando a varias personas "solo acabas lastimada… los amores a primera vista se convierten en amores imposibles que acaban destruyéndote" tomo la mochila azotándola con fuerza contra un pared mientras varias personas la miraban sorprendidas, la lanzo contra el piso dejándola caer finalmente antes de dar otro grito dolorido empezando a llorar con fuerza, sentía la lluvia empapar su cuerpo como si la acompañara en su dolor mientras recogía su mochila y empezaba a caminar sin un rumbo definido.

Stana había salido apenas vio la actitud de su amiga sin importarle los gritos del profesor al lado de una preocupada Anna mientras ambos pares de ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha_ QUE LE DIJISTE!?_ Anna volteo sorprendida al ver la cara de rabia y frustración de Stana.

_ ¿YO? FUE TU CULPA, ELLA NUNCA SE ENFADA CONMIGO… LO HIZO POR TUS ESTUPIDECES_ Anna no sabía ni en qué momento había soltado aquello.

_ ESTUPIDECES… ¿TU ME DICES ESO A MI?_ sintió como tiraban de su chaqueta_ TU VIDA ENTERA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ_ levanto la mano por inercia descargándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Stana que la miro sorprendida unos instantes antes de regresárselo.

_PERO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA!_ la voz de Sabrina detuvo el intercambio de golpes mientras Patricia sostenía a su tiempo a Stana.

_ ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!_ le gritaba Anna_ ME ALEGRO QUE TE LARGES A OTRA FACULTAD_ se sacudió con fuerza soltándose de Sabrina antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

Tormenta miraba extrañada a su dueña que a pesar de la lluvia cada tanto se paraba de puntillas intentando ver más allá por si alguna persona venia en su dirección, la joven oficial dio un suspiro algo cansado haciendo algo poco propio de ella recostándose en aquella pared fría de la tienda, aquella joven que le había dado café dos veces la tenía de cabeza pensando mil tonterías y ansiando verla de nuevo ¿Cómo había acabado ella así? Simplemente no lo sabía, tenía horas razonando como se podría llamar, que edad tendría realmente, si hacia aquello por amistad o porque le interesaba, si era correcto que estuviera pensando esas cosas con una niña que debía ser entre diez y ocho años menor que ella, ¿Peor aun que hacia parándose de puntitas como un adolescente esperando verla?, bajo la cabeza derrotada enfocando los enormes ojos cafés de su mascota_ Líbrame de mi estupidez_ le dijo al animal que nada mas movió el rabo como respuesta.

_ Deberías dejar de hablarle a la perra_ escucho la voz de Virginia que le hizo dar un suspiro cansado enfocándola_ Anda ¿Hoy no te pondrás en medio de la lluvia?.

_Ya déjame_ le dijo seria enfocando de derecha a izquierda el lugar_ los días de lluvia esto es muy solo y puede ser peligroso_ afirmo seria.

_Para nada esta solo_ Virginia rio suavemente al ver el intento de Elsa de recuperar su posición como oficial de policía_ todo mundo está dentro de los negocios es lo que sucede a nadie en esta ciudad parece gustarle caminar bajo la lluvia_ Elsa tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de una persona a la que si le agradaba por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, escucho la puerta cerrarse y supo que estaba sola de nuevo en aquel lugar montando guardia.

La soledad era una constante tan grande en su vida, una de la que disfrutaba y sin embargo ahora se encontraba pensando en compartir sus momentos de silencio con aquella joven que cada tanto le daba cafés… en realidad eran solo dos se dijo antes de enfocar la sombra de unas zapatilla deportivas delante suyo que la sorprendieron, levanto el rostro para dar con aquellos ojos claros en los que pensaba en ese instante y aquella taza de café humeante en la mano.

Vio como la joven se refugiaba a su lado en aquel techo observando la lluvia sin intercambiar palabra con ella por lo que hizo lo mismo, cada tanto sorbía su café disfrutando del espectáculo que la soledad de la lluviosa avenida le regalaba, para fugazmente desviar los ojos haciendo un análisis de aquel cabello pelirrojo intenso y los ojos azules claros que se perdían con nostalgia en aquel sitio, fue cuando enfoco el moretón en el mentón que le llamo la atención_ No es nada_ le escucho decir_ es solo que perdí los estribos_ dejo escapar su acompañante abriendo su sombrilla para dirigirse a la lluvia_ hasta mañana oficial Storm_ dejo escapar quedamente Anna alejándose de Elsa.

_Hasta mañana _ murmuro quedamente mirándola partir.

Los ojos cafés de Alex enfocaban cada tanto algún charco sucio que reflejaba su rostro cansado y empapado, pero no por ello detenía su andar a pesar de que lluvia disminuía su fuerza amenazando con extinguirse de un momento a otro, estaba más que sucia ya que un camión al pasar a su lado acabo empapándola de pies a cabeza.

Llevaba aquella mochila pegada a la espalda que goteaba cada tanto por la cantidad de agua que acumulaba, seguramente sus libros se echarían a perder se detuvo mirándose en un vitrina, el rostro cansado y la ropa sucia, movió la cabeza negativamente estaba perdiendo el rumbo y el equilibrio natural en ella uno que por años le consto construir todo por un amor mal encaminado y no correspondido, se llevo la mano al pecho dolorida…. Un amor que debía olvidar antes de que se convirtiera en su ruina…

Acabo abordando el autobús de las ocho de la noche para llegar a su departamento, dejándose caer tal cual estaba en el sillón dispuesta a recibir el cálido abrazo del sueño, sin reparar en sus ropas sucias, el frio que envolvía su cuerpo, las llamadas perdidas en su contestadora, ni las llamadas perdidas en su celular, necesitaba olvidarse de todos al menos por esa noche y quizás por el día siguiente.

Clarisse Storm era una mujer de casi ochenta años en palabras de sus nietos dura como una mula, pero en ese momento se sentía abatida faltaban siquiera unos meses para el cumpleaños número treinta de los gemelos y eso en la vida de un Storm significaba el final, miro a los dos jóvenes hombres de cabellos negros que con tanto cariño le cuidaban y a las respectivas esposas de ambos y es que ni casados los pudo separar y acabaron todos viviendo en aquella enorme casa, con espacio suficiente para dos familia de casi cinco miembros cada una y una vieja como ella dura como una mula.

Escuchaba las conversación de planeación del cumpleaños de ambos cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su nieta menor con su compañera de trabajo unos instantes antes de ser ambas atacadas por el ejercito de niños que habitaban aquella casa, a Elsa le faltaban cuatro años para su cumpleaños número treinta, y su preocupación en ese momento es que era una solitaria nata, tenía claro sus preferencias sexuales desde hacía mucho pero ella había tenido tantas perdidas en su vida que se le hacia lo más estúpido perder a su nieta adorada por una tontería como aquella, así que el asunto que le preocupaba era entender porque las parejas no le duraban al encanto de nieta que tenía.

Observo a la chica alzar a sus sobrinos y sobrinas divertida al tiempo que los ladridos de la perra resonaban por toda la casa, había conseguido que Elsa estuviera en la sección policía a su criterio menos peligrosa, cuando se traslado a la policía turística se alivio profundamente ya que aquello era aun menos peligroso, a pesar de que lo hizo por no perder a su última novia y que esta al final acabo marchándose. Sintió el cálido beso antes de peinar los cabellos rubios con delicadeza, su nieta era una mujer hermosa y escultural lo lógico sería que le llovieran las mujeres, pero no era así.

_ ¿Cuando me darás bisnietos?_ cuestiono con seriedad notando como le levantaban una ceja.

_Vamos a discutir eso de nuevo_ escucho el tono de burla_ te los daré cuando consiga una chica que me quiera a pesar de cómo soy y que Tormenta no intente comerse_ asevero dándole un golpecito en la nariz antes de alejarse.

_Pero si mi nieta es encantadora_ afirmo la anciana encaminándose despacio hacia la mesa.

_Tanto como un cactus abuela_ afirmo uno de los gemelos divertidos mirando a su hermana_ así de encantadora y abrazable….

_Tendría que ser muy valiente_ agrego el otro ayudándola a sentarse_ pero no te preocupes seguramente ya habrá alguna loca…

_Dejen a su hermana en paz_ la anciana tiro de la oreja del que tenia al alcance de la mano antes de ver a las esposas de ambos empezar a servir deteniéndose en el acto y dirigiéndose cada una a una mejilla de Elsa dejando caer un sonoro beso.

_Sabes que eres la Storm más encantadora_ afirmo una divertida.

_De haberte conocido antes lo más probable es que ninguna estaría casada con este par de tontos_ afirmo la otra.

_OIGAN!_ gritaron los gemelos al unísono provocando un mar de risas en el lugar.

Clarisse miraba los rostros alegres en aquella enorme mesa, las risas extendiéndose por todo el lugar… el proteger aquella felicidad era lo que provocaba que ella fuera más dura que una mula y sin embargo ¿Cómo cuidarlos de la muerte?, parecía que su familia en pleno estaba maldita destinados a morir a los treinta años o quizás a nunca alcanzarlos. Tal vez era ella misma con su preocupación la que le daba tanta fuerza a esa tontería, pero de verdad los quería a todos felices y tranquilos y aun le faltaba una….

Stana miraba su celular no había tenido respuesta a sus mensajes, ni las llamadas a Alex desde el día anterior, se giro a ver a su novio pidiendo sus desayunos en el comedor antes de cerrar el celular y dar un suspiro derrotado del todo, podía llamar a Anna… lo haría si su ojo aun no siguiera morado, se giro al ver a Hans hacerle señas por lo que se dirigió a la mesa dispuesta a desayunar con él.

Anna corría por la Avenida Central iba tarde a clases y llevaba la mochila azotándole la espalda cada tanto, pero eso no evitaría que le diera su café a la oficial Storm ese día, había decidido que cada que pasara por allí le daría uno, ingreso a la tienda dando saltos inquietos mientras miraba la hora, antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, detuvo su carrera al verla separarse de la pared para mirarla con aquella mirada intensa que la hizo sonrojar en el acto mientras su corazón se aceleraba… era extraño parecía que aquellos ojos azules y profundos deseaban decirle algo.

Finalmente llego a su lado tendiéndole el café que fue tomado con suavidad y sin intercambiar palabra antes de que le tendieran un helado, lo tomo delicadamente enfocando el rostro divertida para enviar un mirada interrogante que fue respondida por el suave levantar de una ceja, la vio sorber el café y ella por inercia le dio una lamida a su helado_ Hasta la tarde_ le dijo quedamente.

_Hasta la tarde_ escucho que le respondían por lo que sonrió alegremente mientras se alejaba echando a correr con cuidado de que su helado no acabara en el piso… sin saber que detrás suyo había dejado una sonrisa igual de esplendida que le alumbraría a más de uno que pasara por allí el día.


	6. Chapter 6

HELADOS Y TE.

Amar hasta que duela, si te duele es buena señal.  
Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Virginia observaba desde su ventana aquella interesante interacción que venía repitiéndose desde hace tres días, un café venía un helado iba, aquello la tenía extremadamente intrigada nunca en su vida vio a Elsa reparando en alguien de aquella extraña manera.

Cada tarde o mañana aquello sucedía su amiga se paraba en media avenida esperando a esa niña pelirroja con aquel helado en la mano para luego mirarse mutuamente cada una disfrutando de lo que le era regalado antes de simplemente despedirse. Tres días llevaba viendo aquello y consideraba que era suficiente por lo que descendió de su oficina situándose al lado de su amiga que disfrutaba aquel café como si fuera un manjar de los dioses.

_ ¿Esta rico tu café?_ noto como simplemente le asentía viendo la avenida con una enorme sonrisa_ Supongo que sabe así de rico porque te lo dio tu amiguita_ vio como casi escupían el café por lo que sonrió divertida_ No sabía que te gustaran las niñitas_ agrego sintiendo la mirada asesina sobre ella.

_ Es una persona agradable y amable que me regala café y nada más_ vio con diversión como los ojos azules se centraban en la avenida de nuevo.

_ Comprendo_ afirmo con un tono simpático y picarón mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ pues tú también eres una persona agradable y amable para regalarle heladito_ canturreo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin darle tiempo de siquiera reprocharle.

Mientras subía al elegante ascensor que llevaba a su despacho en gerencia, razonaba que tendría aquella niñita que tenía a Elsa con aquel extraño comportamiento, su mejor amiga siempre había sido muy seria y centrada, en general las mujeres con las que se había relacionado eran de su edad casi todas y algunas mayores, bueno tampoco había tenido tantas novias… pero de allí a fijarse en un niñita era algo completamente diferente. Aunque siempre existía la probabilidad como decía ella que simplemente estuviera siendo amable, pero ella siendo quien era prefería tomar aquella posibilidad como la última.

Haciendo abuso de poder, se empezó a reír ante aquel pensamiento… "abuso de poder" si eso siempre lo había hecho, mando a colocar una cámara de seguridad enfocando según le dio las órdenes a su supervisor directamente a la sexy oficial de la entrada cosa que puso feliz a todo el personal de seguridad, que se llevo al decepción minutos después cuando dijo que ella se encargaría de su manejo y de los vídeos, solo eso faltaba que la panda de pervertidos tuvieran a su mejor amiga en video, porque ese jodido privilegio era solo suyo y para lucro de su bolsillo…

Alex comía ignorando por un lado las miradas insistentes de Stana y por el otro las miradas fijas y demandantes de Anna, de paso ignoraba las miradas asesinas que se mandaban mutuamente, recién regresaba a clases ese día para encontrarse aquello_ Déjenme comer en paz_ dejo escapar_ son un par de estúpidas y no hablare con ninguna hasta que hagan las paces_ afirmo seria llevando el trozo de fruta a la boca.

_¿Dónde estabas?_ cuestiono Anna de golpe_ ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?.

_No respondiste el celular, ni las llamadas a tu casa_ agrego Stana mientras notaba a Alex empinarse el refresco como si nada.

_No he escuchado que se disculpen_ afirmo ignorándolas_ así que no dará explicaciones, piensen lo que les venga en gana.

Se encamino lejos de sus amigas antes de chocar de lleno con una mujer que reconoció en el acto como la misma que había visto en la morgue que le sonrió con amabilidad_ ¿Ya decidiste si quieres ser forense?_ le negó suavemente unos instantes_ ¿Podríamos cenar esta noche y ver si cambias de opinión?_ se giro despacio a enfocar la mesa en que sus amigas parecían estar discutiendo de nueva cuenta para mirarlas con profundidad sintiendo aquel dolor aferrarse con fuerza a su alma antes de mirar a aquella mujer que calculaba ella debía tener casi cuarenta años sonriéndole.

_Me encantaría_ murmuro quedamente mientras le daba su número celular a aquella mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

_Karina_ la miro unos instantes mientras veía los labios carnosos moviéndose con suavidad y la voz escapando con sensualidad para sonreír girándose de nuevo para dar con aquellos ojos claros que le enfocaban.

_Alex_ sonrió tomando el número celular _ será un placer salir contigo esta noche y que me expongas las razones para ser forense.

_ Tengo muchas_ afirmo Karina sonriéndole_ y cada una más válida que la anterior.

Anna vio la espalda de Andrea perderse mientras notaba los ojos claros de Stana contraerse con dolor para levantarse de aquella mesa enfadada caminando en dirección contraria dejando su bandeja de comida casi intacta. Dejo caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la madera antes de enrumbarse hacia la salida del lugar, no quería mas clases por ese día… quizás no sería tan mala idea ir de paseo a la avenida central.

Media hora después estaba casi frente a la única persona que con solo ver le llenaba de paz, estaba por ir hacia ella cuando su celular resonó con fuerza en su bolsillo, lo saco arrugando la cara al ver el número en el identificador_ Hola papá_ miraba fijamente a Elsa que le miraba a su vez con una suave sonrisa que le hacía sonrojar al verse descubierta, notaba como la oficial se mecía suavemente de izquierda a derecha sin dejar de mirarla… casi juraría que la invitaba a acercarse_ Anna me estas escuchando_ parpadeo al sentir el tono molesto del otro lado de la línea.

_Si papá lo siento_ afirmo quedamente mientras escuchaba el discurso que le estaban soltando sobre el respeto a sus mayores_ ¿Cena?_ cuestiono al escuchar aquello.

_Sí pusieras atención cuando te hablo_ afirmaron de mala manera_ organizamos una cena con varios empresarios y por supuesto sus atractivos hijos_ afirmo el hombre provocando que ella cambiara de expresión.

_No quiero ir a ninguna cena papá_ dejo escapar quedamente_ estoy demasiado ocupada con la carrera para perder tiempo con eso.

_ Jovencita esto es tan importante como tu carrera_ giro dándole la espalda sin siquiera notar a la oficial de policía que le observaba con algo de preocupación_ es sobre tu futuro, un posible matrimonio en demasía beneficioso para nuestra familia.

_ No quiero ir_ dejo escapar suavemente.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ cuestiono en un tono severo que no daba espacio a replicas y que hacia estremecer quedamente a Anna.

_Estaré….allí_ colgó sin dejar a su padre decirle nada más, para girarse enfocando a Elsa de nueva cuenta, al final las palabras de Alex eran ciertas… "preocúpate si te dice que sí", pero la realidad es que ella nunca le diría que sí, que era amable y simplemente correspondía sus gestos, apretó el celular con ira ¿Por qué tenía su padre que arruinar su momentánea felicidad?, bajo su rostro pesarosa girándose en dirección contraria para evitar romper a llorar, deseando haber nacido en otra familia, que su carga fuera menor o simplemente desaparecer del mundo en ese mismo instante.

Dio dos pasos antes de que un ladrido y cuatro patas le impidieran su andar, mientras una mano tomaba con fuerza la suya haciéndola girar para dar de lleno con aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con infinita preocupación_ ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?_ le cuestionaron con suavidad por lo que simplemente le miro antes de pegarse a su pecho llorando con fuerza.

Virginia dio un golpe a su escritorio ¿De qué le servía aquella jodida cámara si Elsa se movía de su rango de visión?, giro a mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared notando que posiblemente se había marchado, ya que su turno en la avenida había concluido, pero era extraño ella siempre se despedía antes de hacer aquello, además el movimiento que había hecho era demasiado brusco, achico los ojos antes de abandonar la silla y descender por el ascensor dando golpecitos con sus zapatos de tacón antes de dirigirse a la salida con total elegancia. Ya estaba, ella no era de paciencia y menos de las que investigaban así que volvería a hacer la pregunta se asomo para quedarse estática y sorprendida al ver a su amiga de toda la vida abrazada a esa joven con fuerza… porque sentía en definitiva que le acababan de dar la respuesta que ella quería.

Hans miraba divertido a la joven que tenía frente suyo recibiendo cada una de sus atenciones mientras su celular sonaba con el número de su novia reflejado en él, no era que no amara a Stana de hecho al adoraba pero la realidad es que él era mucho hombre para una sola mujer.

Además su hermosa novia perdonaría siempre sus errores, porque era una joven de corazón dulce, amable y gentil. Recordaba claramente que era lo que más le había llamado la atención de ella, la dulzura infinita en sus ojos claros… lo había enamorado desde el primer momento, cada palabra que surgía de la boca de Stana hacia que su corazón diera saltos acelerados le fue inevitable no conquistarla, no desearla solo para él, que fuera suyo ese corazón dulce y comprensivo… que fuera solo de él para siempre…. Si habría muchas chicas más pero la dueña de su alma tenía un solo nombre y bien sabía que nunca la dejaría ir.

La última llamada la llevo directo al contestador… Stana miro a su alrededor en la universidad, estaba sola, no tenía a quien molestar ni con quien hablar, Alex no le hablaba y Anna había faltado a clase, quizás ella debería hacer lo mismo después de todo ya había pedido el traslado a arquitectura seguir en clases no tenía sentido alguno, tomo sus cosas ante la mirada atenta del profesor antes de pasar al lado de Alex que ni siquiera la miro para dejar la clase con aquella incertidumbre y dolor creciendo dentro suyo… parecía que al final lo único que le empezaba a quedar era Hans.

Elsa sentía como se aferraban con fuerza a su chaqueta llorando, dejo que la joven lo hiciera un rato antes de reparar en la hora, se separo un poco de ella pasando una de sus manos por las mejillas intentando limpiar las lágrimas_ ¿Conoces una comisaria?_ vio como le negaban aun entre lágrimas por lo que sonrió con dulzura antes de quitarse su boina y ponérsela a aquella chica de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, para además pasarle la correa de Tormenta_ Bueno mientras te calmas y me cuentas quien te ha hecho llorar conocerás una_ afirmo pasando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven para empezar a caminar con ella al lado_ Y ni creas que te libraras aun me debes un café_ vio como aquellos ojos claros chocaban con los suyos antes de ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en los labios.

Alex miraba la entrada de aquel lujoso restaurante sorprendida en el momento que había aceptado aquella cena lo menos que esperaba era acabar en un lugar así. Miro alrededor en busca de su acompañante antes de divisar la sonrisa amable de Karina que le miro divertida de arriba abajo_ Bastante informal_ le escucho decir.

_Lo lamento acabo de salir de clases y pues no pensé que fuera un lugar así_ se giro mirando de nuevo el restaurante.

_ Es lo menos que mereces_ miro la sonrisa formarse mientras se revolvía incomoda mirando aquel elegante lugar "lo menos que merezco", sintió como la invitaban a ingresar mirando a aquella mujer que le llevaba casi veinte años mirándola de manera profunda…. "puede ser"….

Anna reacciono tarde mirando sorprendida el ajetreo típico de la comisaria, mientras enfocaba a la perra pastor alemán que le movía la cola con emoción o bien gruñía a cualquier extraño que intentaba acercársele, levanto el rostro al ver la taza humeante delante de ella_ No es café, es un té y creo que te tranquilizara_ miro los ojos azules que le enfocaban_ ¿Me contaras que paso?_ ladeo la cabeza antes de bajar el rostro avergonzaba ¿En qué momento había perdido tanto el control de sí misma como para acabar en aquel lugar?, levanto la cara para ver aquellos ojos profundos que parecían desear revelar sus problemas ¿Qué importaba si le contaba lo que pasaba?... al final probablemente no cambiaría nada.

Así que empezó a relatar todo el asunto de la llamada sin contenerse en nada, sin deseos de ocultar su malestar y dolor ante la actitud de su padre hacia ella, mirando el humo blanco y recibiendo el calor en sus manos de aquella taza de té, tan contrastante con el del helado que ella le solía dar_ Y tengo que ir a ver a ese montón de tontos_ finalizo quedamente.

_No puedes_ levanto el rostro al escuchar aquello mirando a la joven oficial Storm confundida.

_ ¿Por qué no puedo ir?_ cuestiono extrañada.

_Es normal que te sientas así_ la miro aun mas confundida_ estas detenida ¿recuerdas?, presenciaste un robo y es natural que estés algo consternada_ noto como las manos se movían con suavidad, mientras aquella sonrisa encantadora continuaba plasmada en esa cara que adoraba_ y creo que me tardare mucho logrando que recuerdes adecuadamente la cara del atacante_ rio tontamente unos instantes sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

_ ¿No tendrás problemas?_ le cuestiono quedamente.

_No… no los tendré si me dices tu nombre y a donde debo llamar_ sintió como empujaban con suavidad aquella boina que aun llevaba en su cabeza_ y luego…

_¿Y luego?_ cuestiono quedamente mirándola…

_Podemos ir por un café, un té… o simplemente quizás un helado…

pd gracias al alma caritativa que me dejo el link de cierto fic, que estaba deseosa por leer, un beso ~

pd2 gracias a toooodos por leer y comentar, eso me hace realmente feliz o

y y Yui Tainaka... te he dicho ya que los escritores no tienen conciencia , por eso gozamos haciendo sufrir a los demas ;)


	7. Chapter 7

DESEOS Y SONRISAS

La menor parte de lo que ignoramos, es mayor a todo cuanto sabemos.

Platon

Los ojos cafés de Alex se paseaban con incertidumbre sobre la carta mientras su acompañante la miraba sonriente_ ¿Pasa algo?.

_Es demasiado caro_ dijo quedamente mirando a la mujer que sonreía aun más.

_ ¿Caro?_ sintió la mirada intensa que le dirigían_ ¿Hablas de dinero?_ vio la cabeza ladearse con elegancia mientras el rostro se apoyaba en una mano_ es lo de menos, es una de las ventajas de la profesión ¿sabes?_ sonrió casi como respuesta al escuchar aquello_ olvídate de los números, no vamos a hablar de matemáticas… así que pide lo que quieras, porque te aseguro que te lo mereces_ sintió como acariciaban su mano con suavidad por lo que volvió a sonreír.

_Entonces pediré lo más caro_ afirmo riendo divertida al ver cómo le miraban_ Me lo merezco ¿cierto?_ vio como le asentían antes de regresar sus ojos a la carta, al menos esa noche sería diferente, sin pensamientos que le aturdieran o sentimientos que le atormentaran.

Anna miraba fijamente a una sonriente Elsa que ya no llevaba su usual chaqueta negra y solo mostraba aquella hermosa camisa blanca de la policía turística, su mano acariciaba las orejas de Tormenta cada tanto mientras sentía que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta_ Es que mi nombre es ridículo_ afirmo bajando la cara.

_Es que si no me lo dices no puedo llamar a tu casa y ser creíble_ le afirmaron mientras ella miraba el reloj y la hora con preocupación.

_Es que no quiero que te rías de mi_ se llevo las manos a la boca al escuchar aquel tono consentido tan poco usual en ella escapar como si nada.

_Prometo no reírme_ sintió como ella se agachaba a mirarla tomándole las manos_ Yo me llamo Elsa storm_ contuvo una risita no era que el nombre le diera gracia era la forma y la cara de sufrimiento que le habían hecho al decirlo_ Anda no te rías de mí.

_No lo hago_ afirmo mirándola antes de tomar aire_ Es Anna cold, si ya se mi madre estaba drogada cuando me lo puso_ agrego avergonzada.

_Consumir drogas es un delito_ escucho la risa suave que la hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

_Elsa_ dejo escapar en tono severo sorprendiéndose a sí misma, por la naturalidad con que aquello le había brotado de los labios.

_ No hice nada_ sintió como acariciaban sus manos con suavidad_ anda dame tu número de teléfono_ se lo dio sin más, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, para ver cómo le sacaban la lengua alejándose hacia un escritorio y empezar a marcar.

Analizaba cada gesto de aquel rostro, los movimientos que generaba al hablar la seriedad con que lo hacía y que le provocaba patadas aceleradas en el corazón, era amor no importaba que le dijeran que era una tontería amar a alguien a quien no conocía, ella así lo sentía y solo aquella mujer podía generarle esa emoción tan hermosa y fuerte.

Vio como ella colgaba el teléfono y le sonreía en el momento que su celular empezó a vibrar con fuerza en su bolsillo, lo saco del mismo observando el identificador con el nombre de su padre antes de enfocarla con horror, vio como le hacían una seña así que contesto_ ¿Estás bien?.

_SÍ_ respondió algo insegura mirando a Elsa sin saber qué hacer.

_¿Cómo es eso que participaste en un robo?_ vio como se acercaban a ella mirándola fijamente.

_Yo no participe en un robo lo presencie y debo atestiguar_ dijo mirándola fijamente a la chica de ojos azules que asintió con suavidad.

_Sí eso me dijo la oficial que llamo_ escucho la voz enfadada_ ¿Necesitas un abogado?.

_No, solo debo describir que fue lo que paso y como lo vi es todo_ afirmo algo insegura.

_ Sí, momento más inoportuno no pudiste escoger, eres una desgracia para mí como es usual en ti_ bajo el rostro algo pesarosa antes de ver cómo le hacían seña de que cortara.

_Papá debo colgar_ afirmo algo insegura_ me llevan a interrogatorio y…  
_No importa, me arreglare con mis invitados la que pierde eres tú más que nadie_ le cortaron sin más dejándola parpadeando sorprendida.

_ Me colgó_ dejo escapar quedamente.

_¿Es malo?_ le cuestionaron con suavidad.

_De hecho es un alivio_ respondió sonriendo a aquella joven mujer que le parecía más un sueño distante que una realidad palpable, junto sus manos sobre los pantalones algo avergonzada antes de mirarla de nuevo_ ¿Te gustaría…salir conmigo?_ musito quedamente.

_Siempre que a ti no te molesta esperarme una hora o poco mas, mientras termino aquí_ la miro con profundidad para sentir por primera vez que su mirada era regresada con la misma fuerza.

_No me importaría esperar toda la vida_ admitió quedamente notando aquel intenso sonrojo paseándose por el rostro de Elsa….

Las luces del exterior se cortaban o cambiaban ante el paso de algún automóvil o bajo la sombra de algún transeúnte mientras unos ojos cafés las enfocaban con algo de desinterés al tiempo que escuchaban la explicación que le regalaban.

_ ¿Entender a un muerto necesita más talento que a un vivo?_ cuestiono desviando los ojos del exterior para centrarlo en aquella hermosa mujer que provocaba que cada tanto algunas de las personas presentes del restaurante giraran a verla, ¿Quién no lo haría?, se preguntaba Alex, derrochaba elegancia, finura y hermosura…. Además de esa aura de encanto magnético.

_ En ocasiones simplemente necesitas mas sagacidad_ le afirmaron_ el vivo en general llega con un diagnostico al hospital, el muerto llega a tu manos ya sea varios días después o cuando requieres que precises con seguridad si su deceso es como dicen_ vio la mano apartar el cabello del rostro con elegancia_ así que necesitas todo tu talento y sagacidad para no errar_ vio el tenedor moverse vacío como si ella meditara algo con profundidad_ ahora que los muertos no son muy vivaces que digamos_ no puedo evitar reír ante aquello_ vez tienes sentido del humor de forense querida.

_ ¿Y esas son todas las ventajas?_ cuestiono divertida.

_ No, el aspecto intelectual sin duda es atractivo_ Alex sintió la mirada arrogante que provoco que ella a su vez levantara el mentón con autosuficiencia regresándola_ pero más aún el hecho de que nadie te moleste y ponga denuncias de negligencia_ aquel comentario la confundió tanto que cambio su postura completamente_ al fin y al cabo ya están muertos ¿no?_ parpadeo un par de veces antes de empezar a reír descontroladamente_ vez… te digo humor de forense_ le afirmaron de nuevo_ anda respira que aun no termino_ escucho una suave risa brotar de la boca de Karina que genero que intentara controlar la suya_ ahora lo que lo hace tan interesante es que siempre podrás tener todas las respuestas, no posees límites y… en tu "consulta" reina una enigmático silencio_ sintió como acariciaban su mano con suavidad de nuevo y jugueteaban con sus dedos con una extraña concentración_ se reciben todas las visitas que se desea….y casi nadie pasa a molestarte en horas de trabajo_ los ojos la enfocaron con intensidad provocándole una extraña incomodidad, antes de que dejaran su mano para regresar a la comida _ además como sabes el sueldo no está nada mal, porque los buenos forenses somos pocos y menos aun los que conocemos por entero la naturaleza humana….

_La complejidad de la naturaleza humana_ dejo escapar provocando que la miraran con curiosidad_ es como ser bueno_ noto el gesto interrogante plasmado del todo en aquel rostro seductor_ está sobrevalorado_ dejo escapar con neutralidad para continuar disfrutando de su carísima comida.

_No es buen amante el que mucho habla_ escucho el tono suave y divertido que le dirigían por lo que levanto la ceja entretenida_ sino el que devela sus secretos en la intimidad y para eso se necesita una investigación empírica _ escucho la risa suave y divertida_ ese dicho es aplicable a todo, incluso al caso que nos ocupa.

_También se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato_ vio como ladeaban la cabeza enfocándola casi juraría ella con excitación ante aquel duelo de intelectos_ y que el que mucho abarca poco suele apretar_ agrego sonriendo y lanzando una mirada desafiante_ esos dichos también se aplican al caso que nos ocupa…

_ La curiosidad no puede matar al gato si está muerta o en los libros_ vio como chasqueaba los dedos provocando que el mesero llegara al instante y le señalaba algo en la carta sin dejar de mirarla_ querida… es la vida la que mata pues sin ella no hay muerte_ en esta ocasión sabía que era ella la que sonreía extasiada, aquella mujer era de las pocas que le habían representado en la vida una charla desafiante_ así que ¿Por qué no experimentar la vida en sus múltiples sentidos?_ la vio hacer una pausa respirando profundo como intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que ella hizo al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarla_ No por abarcarlos todos perderás intensidad_ la sonrisa elegante regreso en un instante_ más bien creo que se gana experiencia de apreciar todas y cada una de las cosas hermosas que hay en ella.

_Pero aquel que experimenta insaciablemente no sabe cuando detenerse_ le afirmo divertida_ en el momento que toca la investigación de su vida… quizás pienso yo… ni siquiera la reconozca_ afirmo llevándose el refresco a los labios al tiempo que veía al mesero dejar una botella de vino tinto en el centro de la mesa colocando unas copas.

_Te equivocas_ escucho que le replicaban mientras las copas se teñían de rojo del todo_ como ejemplo utilizare esta exquisita bebida_ vio uno de los dedos pasearse por el borde de la copa_ a lo largo de la vida he probado infinidad de vinos, pero este siempre será mi favorito_ vio como colocaban la copa con cuidado delante de ella_ y espero que sea de tu agrado_ enfoco la sonrisa delante de ella sintiendo su corazón acelerarse extasiado de nuevo_ Lo mismo sucede con todo lo demás; puede gustarte la comida en conjunto pero siempre tendrás un plato favorito_ sintió de nuevo como jugueteaban con sus dedos con fingido desinterés _ La vida es un cúmulo de pasiones, pero si algo realmente capta nuestra atención no significa que descuidemos el resto de las cosas, podemos disfrutar de todo sin dejar que aquello que no es importante pierda su lugar.

_Pero lo que sucede_ respondió acomodándose en su silla e inclinándose levemente hacia adelante_ en lo que dices es que a pesar de que sea importante y tu favorito no dejaras de probar_ vio como se inclinaban también hacia ella_ y eso en ocasiones es inadecuado_ se paso la lengua por los labios divertida en un gesto tan sensual que era casi inimaginable que hubiera escapado de ella con total inocencia_ porque te repito una dama siempre sabe cuando detenerse_ afirmo alejándose y llevándose la copa de vino a los labios con una elegancia inusitada.

_Si toda tu vida digamos haz probado el plato A porque lo consideras tu favorito, pero un día te ofrecen el plato B ¿Lo descartarías sin probarlo con la firme convicción de que A sigue siendo el mejor?_ sintió como entrelazaban sus dedos con fuerza mientras tomaban un sorbo de la copa con sensualidad y lentitud, como deseando despertar su interés_ ¿Cómo se sabe si algo es realmente importante y único sino lo comparamos?_ tiraron de ella con suavidad llamándola a inclinarse cosa que hizo al instante_ ¿Cómo sabemos lo que es importante en nuestra vida sin pensar en lo que no lo es?_ sus ojos chocaron con los que tenia frente a ella con intensidad mientras veía en esta ocasión la lengua de ella paseándose suavemente por los labios en una invitación silenciosa_ el todo sin nada no existe…. Por eso considero oportuno decirte jovencita, que la vida es un camino de intentos para demostrar hipótesis que luego se convierten teoría… o no.

_ Ciertamente_ se separo como si nada tomando su copa de vino para mirar alrededor con desinterés antes de regresarla a su acompañante_ pero debes consideras que si A llena tu vida del todo considero yo que es natural no encontrarle interés alguno a probar a B_ sonrió divertida dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino_ no porque no desee probarlo, simplemente porque sé que A me da lo que siempre he buscado_ sonrió levantando la copa como brindando provocando un gesto idéntico aunque algo confundido_ ese es el secreto de cuando detenerse, pero este ejemplo claro esta solo se aplica a las cosas realmente importantes_ afirmo bebiendo junto con su acompañante de la copa de vino.

_ Entonces debo imaginar, supongo, que si te encontraras a gusto conmigo_ Alex observo como los ojos de su acompañante se paseaban por el restaurante hasta detenerse en una joven de una mesa contigua_ ¿No te interesaría conocer a esa chica de ahí al lado?_ vio la sonrisa soberbia asomarse por lo que continuo con la mirada fija y desafiante_ Tu error de racionamiento radica en las pretensiones que le supones a la acción antes de cometerla_ vio como le movían la mano como si la reprendieran con suavidad_ Hablar con alguien nuevo para saber cómo no es no significa manifestar un inusitado interés en esa persona_ vio la copa de vino delante de ella semivacía volver a ser casi rebalsada por el vino, mientras que a la de Karina le sucedía algo similar antes de ser llevada de nueva cuenta a los labios_ para nada, simplemente puede generar un análisis profundo de esa persona para evaluar su carácter y facultades, para con ello catalogarlo ya sea como amigo o pareja potencial_ vio la copa bailar en la mano en una danza circular que provocaba remolinos en el vino por lo se irguió intuyendo el ataque que recibiría_ Basandonos en este planteamiento tu no querrías conocerla, porque consideras que mi conversación es interesante, pero entonces nunca sabrás si la suya es más o menos interesante que la mía.

Alex sonrió a más no poder mirando a la chica de la mesa contigua con descaro mientras volvia a tomar de su copa de vino con tranquilidad para dar un suspiro cansado y girarse con una mirada desinteresada hacia su acompañante que la miro sorprendida.

_No de hecho no iría a conocerla por una cuestión de respeto al ser tú la que me invitaste a cenar_ la mirada desinteresada cambio a una de burla y diversión_ no porque me despiertes un interés inusitado_ dejo escapar con un tono de burla_ ahora que continuando con tu profundo razonamiento, no has pensado que el hecho de que aceptara esta invitación a cenar, ¿No aseguraba para nada que acabaría en tu cama?_ sonrió bebiendo el resto de su copa divertida_ ¿O será acaso doctora que me subestimo?_ agrego recogiendo el morral del suelo divertida para acomodarlo a su lado_ Aunque he de admitir Karina que este derroche de ….¿Como decirlo adecuadamente?_ vio la cara sorprendida delante de ella por lo que sonrió aun más_ Vamos seguro esa cabecita tuya superior… tiene las palabras adecuadas.

_¿De eso a lo que al parecer no estás acostumbra?, pero no me gusta hablar por los demás querida_ sonrió mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino_ tendrás que elegir tus palabras tu sola… aun asi me gustaría recordarte que te invite para hablarte del fascinante mundo forense_ afirmo extendiendo el brazo con todo y copa con elegancia ¿He de entender que tenía otras intenciones_ esta vez dos risas resonaron con suavidad en la mesa acompañándose mutuamente_ Si te hubiera subestimado no estarías sentada frente a mí_ vio como se inclinaban hacia ella con sensualidad de nueva cuenta por lo que volteo los ojos en blanco_ pero supuse que al menos B podría sustituir a A por unas horas y que la persona C en cuestión pensara en otras cosas…

_ Lamento informarte que A es insustituible aunque no quiera nada a C_ admitió con algo de tristeza_ que B es ciertamente tentadora_ agrego con picardía_ pero A lamentablemente es más compleja de lo que B estableció_ dijo llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto que evidenciaba el profundo dolor que aquel sentimiento le generaba_ y como esto no es un examen y me fastidia la selección múltiple_ cambio de expresión intentando ocultar sus emociones bajo una sonrisa_ C dejara que B pague la cuenta y se marchara… a menos que B no le importe mojarse un rato ya que C desea pasear un poco bajo la lluvia…

_ Me encantaría proseguir esta velada paseando contigo, aunque sea bajo la lluvia_ afirmo chasqueando los dedos y pidiendo la cuenta para pagarla en el acto_ Aunque creo que el paseo no será muy largo a menos que así lo desees_ Karina miro a aquella joven delante suyo, admitiéndose que realmente se había llevado una gran sorpresa con ella… lo que sin duda la convertía en un plato más que exquisito y deseable.

Tormenta miraba a su dueña pasearse de izquierda a derecha cuando sintió un tirón en su correa y giro sus ojos a la joven que vigilaba, la cual se ponía de rodillas a su lado_ Sonríe Tormenta_ el click del celular sonó al tiempo que Tormenta lamia la cara dejando una pose algo divertida en la fotografía que inmortalizaba aquel momento_ No…espera_ las risas de Anna resonaban con fuerza mientras que Tormenta encima de ella la lamía sin cesar moviendo la cola_ no…. Baba de perro…. No eres mi tipo Tormenta… lamento decepcionarte_ la chica explotaba en mil risas intentando apartar al animal.

A pasos de allí los ojos azules de Elsa Storm observaban la escena con una inmensa felicidad plasmada en ella, con sorpresa ante aquella fuerte sensación en su interior e ignorando las miradas curiosas que le eran dirigidas mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia aquella chica que detuvo su juego mirándola sorprendida, ¿Quizás decepcionada?, se dijo momentáneamente pasando a ignorar a la joven y retirando el uniforme de Tormenta.

Anna estaba sorprendida por la apariencia de Elsa, la ausencia de uniforme no le restaba imponencia y sin embargo se veía completamente diferente, aquel conjunto casual y el cansancio que dejo ver el rostro la desubico profundamente, pero lejos de decepcionarla…. Aquello la emocionaba más…

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_ escucho que le preguntaban por lo que negó sonriendo a más no poder.

_No, te dije que saldríamos y tu aceptaste la invitación_ sonrió al ver el gesto de confusión_ podríamos pasear a Tormenta si quieres… dice que la Avenida Central es muy bonita_ dejo escapar con diversión.

_Es mentira ¿sabes?_ rio quedamente mientras la instaban a dirigirse a la salida_ está lleno de gente loca, aunque dicen que hay una oficial que es bombón_ rio de nuevo ante aquella afirmación, nunca imagino que ella que se veía tan seria tendría ese sentido del humor tan abierto_ dicen que media ciudad pasa por allí solo para verla ¿Crees que sea cierto?.

_ No lo sé, no es un lugar que frecuente_ afirmo con seriedad_ aunque dudo mucho que sea más bonita que quien me acompaña_ agrego mordiéndose el labio inferior divertida.

_ Eso es cierto Ann_ la vio con sorpresa por el mote que le había puesto_ no hay nadie más linda que yo_ escucho el tono engreído al tiempo que volteaba los ojos en blanco.

_Tú y tu ego de milagro caben en la ciudad_ afirmo riendo divertida_ porque oficial Storm, ¿De dónde saco que media ciudad pasaba por allí para verla a usted?.

_ ¿Por qué otra cosa pasarían?_ observo el gesto de profunda seriedad y confusión que le hizo reír de nuevo.

_No sé, porque deben pasar por allí para ir a sus trabajos, por las paradas de autobuses principales están al otro lado_ afirmo con seriedad mirándola.

_No… tu explicación carece de lógica_ le repitieron_ pasan solo por verme a mí_ repitió con seriedad_ digo ha de ser genial ser un simple mortal y poder observarme_ Anna contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo ante aquel comentario hasta que sintió la correa de Tormenta tirar ladrando viendo a su compañera_ ahh claro y a Tormenta que es la perra pastor alemán más perfecta que existe_ ella casi juraría que la perra había sacado el pecho y cambiado el ritmo de su caminata por uno más suave y grácil.

_Oh dios mío_ dejo escapar de manera algo escandalosa deteniéndose en la acera_ quien te ve tan seria en tu trabajo piensa, es una chica seria, humilde, centrada y luego habla una contigo y….

_ ¡DESCUBRES QUE SOY MIL VECES MAS PERFECTA!_ exclamo Elsa con alegría al tiempo que Tormenta no paraba de ladrar y Anna volteaba los ojos en blanco y se llevaba la mano a la cara.

_No, descubre que eres una perfecta payasa y que no te debería dar cafeína porque eres demasiado inquieta_ afirmo divertida tirando de la de la correa de Tormenta para empezar a caminar, la verdad era extraño que le hablara con aquella familiaridad pero algo en Elsa le despertaba hacerlo con tanta naturalidad.

_Lo que pasa es que intentas negar lo innegable_ afirmo Elsa situándose a su lado para continuar caminando mientras sentía una gotita de lluvia estamparse en su ropa.

_ ¿Negar lo innegable?_ Anna la miro levantando un ceja con interés antes de ver como Elsa miraba de izquierda a derecha antes de acercarse a su oído generándole un escalofrío.

_Que no solo media ciudad pasa por la avenida_ la miro extrañada de nuevo_ en realidad la ciudad completa pasa a vernos_ escucho aquello y volteo de nuevo los ojos en blanco escuchando los ladridos de Tormenta_ Bien sabes que es verdad.

_ Sí bueno_ dijo en tono rendido porque la realidad es que ella si pasaba por allí solo para verla…

**aaaww muchas gracias por dejarme un review en cada cap, eso me hizo muy feliz :33 **


	8. Chapter 8

VERDADES Y MENTIRAS.

Todos ven lo que aparentas, pocos advierten lo que eres.

Maquiavelo.

La luz del sol se colaba perezosa por aquel enorme ventanal delineando el cuerpo desnudo que descansaba entre sábanas de seda blancas, la persona que cubrían con tanta delicadeza se revolvió con incomodidad deseando alejarse de su tan repentina invasión.

La puerta de la recamara sonó varias veces antes de dar paso a una mujer de edad con uniforme de servicio, que daba suaves suspiros cansados mientras apretaba un botón abriendo aquella persianas eléctricas y dejando al sol imponer sus reinado, mientras escuchaba una queja molesta.

_ ¿La Señorita Del Valle no irá a clases hoy?_ cuestiono tirando de las sabanas y descubriendo a la rubia que se encogió con molestia.

_ ¿Teresa porque tienes que ser tan mala mujer?_ cuestiono dando un quejido enfadado y sentándose dándole la cara a aquella mujer que le había cuidado toda una vida, la cual al ver el cabello rubio desordenado y el gesto infantil dejo escapar una queda risa.

_Porque su hermano me ordeno, mandarle a la escuela como siempre Señorita Del Valle_ afirmo notando como la rubia se dejaba ir hacia atrás_ dice que usted será una gran Arquitecta y que debería aprovechar estas últimas semanas con sus amigas en medicina.

_ Ya no tengo amigas_ Stana abrazo su almohada de plumas con fuerza_ Anna se peleo conmigo ¿recuerdas? Y Alex…. Alex…

_La Señorita Almeira la estima mucho y dudo que no quiera ser más su amiga_ afirmo la mujer tirando de la sabana para empezar a doblarla con tranquilidad_ en cuanto a la Señorita cold nada que una disculpa oportuna no pueda resolver_ agrego tirando de las pijamas de Stana para hacerla salir de la cama.

_ Eso crees tú… Alex ni me mira desde que perdone a Hans_ afirmo sin darse cuenta que la mujer hacia un gesto de desagrado al escuchar aquel nombre_ sé que es difícil entenderlo… pero yo… yo…

_Debería hablar con la Señorita Almeira_ afirmo empujando a la chica hacia la mesita de la habitación donde el desayuno ya estaba servido_ los problemas se resuelven conversando, si usted evita la conversación poco podrá resolver…

_Es que ella nunca se ha enfadado tanto conmigo_ afirmo haciendo un enorme puchero mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato_ además… además…

_Los panqueques de Evaristo no son tan ricos como los de ella_ afirmo divertida la mujer intentando acomodar un poco los cabellos rubios desordenados al ver la cabeza dejarse ir contra la madera con estruendo_ la Señorita debería dejar de golpearse la cabeza en la madera para cambiarse, arreglar esta desavenencia y volver a tener los panqueques de la Señorita Almeira de desayuno ¿no cree?.

_ Lo haría_ la miro con ojos llorosos abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza_ pero siento que me arrancara la cabeza si me acerco demasiado.

_ Creo que la Señorita exagera_ la mujer la separo de su falda para mirarla con seriedad_ Stana del Valle se va usted a cambiar e ira por su Alex Almeira_ le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza abandonando la habitación con completa tranquilidad.

Stana miro su celular con desgano Hans no la había llamado ese día, cosa que rara vez le importaba ya que en general era como Teresa le decía estaba desayunando con Alex y Anna en casa de alguna de las dos, miro su enorme habitación con desgano antes de tomar su celular y marcar.

_ Perdón_ dejo escapar suavemente al escuchar el suave "Hola" al otro lado de la línea_ no debía golpearte.

_ No pasa nada_ escucho el tono alegre y relajado_ hoy el día es hermoso, el sol brilla…. Y ella…ella… es….

_¿Eh?_ cuestiono quedamente escuchando un sonoro suspiro al otro lado de la línea antes de que Anna colgara "¿se habrá drogado?", ladeo la cabeza confundida viendo el otro número en su celular antes de cerrarlo e intentar desayunar.

Karina sonreía divertida viendo el enorme plato de panqueques que tenía delante de ella, mientras notaba como le servían el jugo y Alex desaparecía de nuevo en la cocina… tenía que admitir que aquella chica era una real caja de sorpresas_ ¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?_ cuestiono suavemente.

_Ya voy_ la vio aparecer con miel de maple y mantequilla en la mano para tomar asiento a su lado con total tranquilidad_ ¿Pasa algo?.

_ No nada… es que este no es precisamente mi plato preferido de desayuno_ afirmo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro con suavidad_ pero puede que después de probar… se convierta en mi favorito…

_Claro y la semana que viene probaras otro que también será tu favorito_ sonrió suavemente al ver como ella empezaba a comer con total tranquilidad, esa niña le intrigaba a niveles inimaginables…. Tenía esa forma de ser tan ajena a la edad que poseía que solo le indicaba a ella que probablemente era una persona muy sola, lo típico que le pasaba a las chicas que se salían del marco de su edad, aprovecho para pasear la vista adecuadamente por el departamento descubriendo aquel pequeño piano en una esquina y la guitarra a su lado.

_ ¿Tocas?_ cuestiono quedamente, provocando que la miraran con indiferencia.

_Tengo una banda_ se asombro ante aquello, era lo último de una persona que ella consideraba solitaria_ es mi trabajo de medio tiempo, una buena distribución de tocada y puedo pagar los gastos el departamento me lo dejo mi madre antes de morir_ vio como la chica continuaba comiendo con total tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué edad tenias cuando murió?_ cuestiono.

_ ¿No habíamos quedado que la curiosidad mato al gato?_ vio que le miraban con diversión, de hecho aquella mirada no parecía nada molesta por aquella pregunta_ tenia quince años cuando falleció.

_ Eras muy chica_ afirmo partiendo su panqueque con elegancia_ supongo que siempre has estado acostumbrada a cuidar de ti misma_ miro con tranquilidad a aquella chica delante de ella_ lo que me llama la atención precisamente sobre que estas enamorada de A que ni siquiera te presta atención.

_Amo a A por todo lo hermoso que tiene dentro_ vio la mirada fija y decidida_ por su corazón cálido y puro lleno de tanto perdón y comprensión, amo a A porque veo en ella todo lo maravilloso que hay y que todos temen esconder mientras a ella no le importa mostrarlo. La amo porque me es inevitable no hacerlo, aunque su amor sea de alguien más.

_ Y si sabes que su amor es de alguien más… ¿No deberías aceptar probar otras cosas?_ afirmo divertida al ver aquella profunda mirada de tristeza plasmada en aquellos ojos cafés_ Porque no estarías cometiendo ninguna falta, si probaras a B,D,E o F cuando A ni siquiera ha dejado que le ames…_ acaricio las manos con suavidad_ piénsalo no alterarías nada más que el propio resultado de tu felicidad…

_ ¿El propio resultado de mi felicidad?_ vio la duda pasearse por el rostro por lo que sonrió de manera seductora.

_Sí…. Esa que tan vehementemente la vida te ha negado_ afirmo acercándose a ella despacio_ esa que tanto necesitas_ agrego_ la felicidad que te llama a descubrir y disfrutar de los muchos placeres de la vida_ acaricio el rostro con suavidad_ esa felicidad Alex que te pide despertar los sentidos y olvidarte de todas aquellas que ignoran tu bondad y tus consejos.

_ Ellas no me escuchan nunca_ le escucho musitar quedamente.

_ Exacto_ afirmo acercándose a los labios_ ¿No crees que te mereces más que eso?_ agrego_ ser más feliz de lo que_ medito sus palabras_ tu madre fue sacrificándose por los demás.

_¿Mi madre?_ Karina sonrió al ver las pupilas temblar levemente_ ¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre?.

_Solo verte me dice_ acaricio el cabello con suavidad_ que era una buena mujer… tan preocupada por la felicidad ajena que se olvido de la suya_ agrego tirando de la silla y girándola_ una buena mujer… cuya bondad fue su condena… y acabo muriendo sola… y dejándote a ti…

_Sola_ dejo escapar la chica con suavidad mientras Karina esbozaba su sonrisa triunfante.

_Piénsalo… la vida te ofrece tanto y tú te lo niegas_ afirmo levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta _ quizás probar algo más no te vendría mal.  
Stanase detuvo en seco en el ascensor al chocar con una elegante mujer que le miro de arriba abajo con diversión mientras ella se disculpaba y apartaba con tranquilidad para encaminarse hacia el departamento de su amiga, ya tenía preparada su disculpa de hecho la había meditado bastante así que toco la puerta con suavidad.

Los cabellos cafés de Alex no tardaron en aparecer en su rango de visión acompañada de una mirada que ella nunca antes había vislumbrado en aquellos ojos_ Alex _ la llamo quedamente notando como la miraban con infinita tristeza_ sé que soy un monstruo_ noto el parpadeo sorprendido_ que soy una mala amiga, que no cuida de ti y te comprende… que no merezco tu cariño, pero soy un ser humano_ tomo las manos con cariño_ uno egoísta que no sabría vivir sin tu infinito cariño y comprensión… así que perdóname…

_ Stana_ noto la voz escapar quedamente de los labios_ yo… yo…

_ Alex… de verdad…. Yo no sé qué hacer sin ti, se que a veces te desespero_ se acerco más a ella_ y que deseas arrancarme la cabeza….cosa que te suplico no hagas… ya Anna me golpeo fuerte el otro día_ vio la sonrisa asomarse por lo que ella sonrió a su vez_ perdóname…

_ Stana_ escucho su nombre escapar de los labios suavemente por lo que se inclino en el acto envolviendo a su amiga en un cálido abrazo intentando transmitirle en aquel sentido acto sus sentimientos.

_ Te quiero mucho Alex y sabes que Anna también_ dijo quedamente_ pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar_ dijo quedamente_ ¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?_ no tuvo tiempo ni de meter las manos antes de que un empujón y una sonora cachetada le cayera en la cara.

_ ¡IDIOTA!_ la puerta se cerró en su cara dejándola sorprendida y confundida, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y sacaba su celular "bien hecho Stana tenias que preguntar" marco el número de Anna con enfado.

_ Hola desde el paraíso_ escucho que le respondían.

_LO QUE SEA QUE TE FUMASTE DEJA DE HACERLO!_ grito enfadada intentando calmarse_ ¿Por qué está enfadada conmigo?_ cuestiono suavemente intentando contener su ira.

_ En un día como este ¿Qué simple mortal estaría enfadado?_ se separo el teléfono de la oreja intentando confirmar que había marcado el número adecuado.

_Buen momento escogiste tú para entrarle a la droga_ dijo seria_ Anna concéntrate… ¿Por qué Alex me odia?.

_ Sé que no te odia_ le afirmo Anna_ Alex tiene un corazón tan precioso que dudo mucho que sea capaz de eso, se que está enfadada conmigo porque seguramente está cansada de ver como mi padre me manipula y porque dice que soy una tonta por algo que le conté…. En cuanto a ti… Stana tendrás que averiguarlo sola_ escucho como le colgaban por lo que maldijo por lo bajo antes de respirar profundo y volver a plantar cara frente a aquella puerta… fuera lo que fuera no perdería a una de sus dos mejores amigas.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ vio los ojos cafés dedicarle una mirada enfadada, por lo que ladeo la cabeza tomando entereza.

_Dame otra cachetada_ dijo con firmeza_ dame todas las que quieres, porque sé que soy una idiota que no sabe porque estas enfadada y que si estas enfadada es porque me merezco todas las cachetadas del mundo_ tomo aire apretando los puños_ ¡ASI QUE DAME LOS GOLPES DE UNA VEZ SI CON ESO TE SIENTES MEJOR!_ sintió el firme impacto en su otra mejilla que le hizo tambalearse levemente, estaba por girar el rostro cuando sintió el otro en el lado opuesto de su cara.

_Yo ya no soy tu amiga_ escucho el tono de enfado contenido_ ni de la estúpida de Anna… estoy tan harta de ustedes, de sus estupideces, de este sentimiento idiota que nació en mi interior y me envenena…. ¡DEJENME EN PAZ TU Y ESA IMBECIL QUE NO SABEN NADA DE LA VIDA!_ recibió el fuerte empujón que la hizo irse para atrás sorprendida_ ¡VIVAN SUS VIDAS EN SUS CASTILLOS DE CRISTAL Y SU LLUVIA DE DINERO Y DEJENME A MI VIVIR LA MIA!_ vio como Alex se giraba azotando la puerta de nueva cuenta dejándola sorprendida sosteniéndose la mejilla dolorida.

Anna sonreía de manera tonta disfrutando aquel te de manzana con canela delante de los ojos azules que le miraban mientras saboreaban uno idéntico, ambas con un leve vaivén dirigiéndose miradas que evocaban más que mil palabras.

Si alguien le preguntara a la joven Cold ¿Cuál había sido la mejor noche su vida?, respondería sin dudar que la anterior a ese día, esa en que paseaba al lado de aquella mujer a la que miraba sonriéndole con la mirada en ese instante, a esa a la que sus ojos gritaban "te amo, te amo" mientras las palabras se ahogaban en sus garganta con la calidez de aquel té.

A esa misma persona con la que había paseado hasta tarde la noche anterior, contando mil tonterías sin importancia para muchos, mil anécdotas tontas y sin embargo revestidas para ella de una incomprensible verdad, a esa hermoso ser humano que la había hecho reír hasta llorar antes de que el sol saliera mientras paseaban en mutua compañía en esa misma avenida.

Anna Cold podía afirmar aun más ese día que amaba con desesperación a Elsa storm, cada gesto altanero que escapaba de su rostro, el sentido del humor que había descubierto en ella y todo aquello que destruía al ideal de mujer que había tenido en su mente, dándole espacio a construir al ser humano real que vigilaba celosamente aquel lugar.

Las dos pequeñas cámaras estaban enfocando un único objetivo mientras Virgina dejaba escapar un suspiro preocupado… aquello no podía ser bueno sin duda, tendría que tener un larga conversación con Elsa sobre su distracción principal a lo largo de su jornada laboral.


	9. Chapter 9

ESPERANZAS

El más terrible de los sentimientos, es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida.  
Federico García Lorca

Hans caminaba dando saltos hacia la faculta de medicina, esperaba encontrarse a su novia por allí ya que necesitaba un favor de ella, saludo a un par de chicas con encanto antes de ver a unos no muy agradables conocidos a pasos de distancia e incomodarse en el acto. Desde chico había tenido ciertos problemas con determinados vicios que cada tanto le traían aquellos líos… pero con Stana de su lado, ya no le preocupaban tanto.

Karina examinaba el cadáver delante de ella con indiferencia mirando la hora cada tanto, el día había pasado sorprendentemente rápido y su jornada laboral estaba por extinguirse, miro con desinterés aquel cuerpo empezando a escribir los últimos pormenores en su informe, la vida humana consideraba ella era algo tan efímero…. Cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana blanca girándose con calma.

Sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban orientados hacia aquella exquisita jovencita que tenía su interés en pleno, tan joven y se negaba a vivir, le parecía algo tan fuera de lo normal que alguien de la edad de aquella joven se negara a disfrutar los placeres de la vida. Aquella chica parecía tener la fuerza interna de un enorme volcán contenida en su interior, una mente sagaz, un intelecto exquisito y una sensualidad natural. Y sin embargo se limitaba por algo llamado amor, amistad y bondad, rio quedamente mirando los cadáveres a su alrededor, la mayoría de esas personas habían tenido eso y ¿Les había servido de algo?, al final acabaron muertos, quizás solos y sin saber realmente lo que era vivir…

Ella no permitiría que Alex continuara sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, velando por amigas que no le valoraban, desperdiciando sus capacidades y pasiones, le enseñaría a celebrar la vida, a disfrutar cada placer que le regalara, claro cada uno lo disfrutaría con ella rio quedamente porque obviamente primero le enseñaría a disfrutar adecuadamente a su cuerpo.

Stana termino su oración mirando fijamente el crucifijo delante de ella mientras su mano derecha escondía de nuevo entre sus ropas aquel hermoso rosario de oro herencia de su madre, sentía una intranquilidad creciente dentro de ella y esa iglesia le llenaba de paz. Su formación en el sentido espiritual había sido muy rica gracias a su abuela, padre y madre, era a fin de cuentas lo que le había llevado a ella y su hermano a tener fortaleza cuando su familia entera desapareció en un atentado durante un viaje de negocios de su padre.

Recordaba tener nueve años y estar en aquella iglesia rezando cuando su hermano de dieciséis se había arrodillado a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos, no tuvo que preguntar nada en el alma sentía la intensidad de la pérdida; ¿Por qué? Un apellido prestigioso, una enorme fortuna, y un mal movimiento de negocios por parte de su padre, un apoyo a quien no debía ser apoyado… demasiada bondad, eso había dicho el oficial de policía cuando ella estaba sentada en la mansión al lado de su hermano, ser muy bueno y bondadoso le había costado la vida a su padres fue cuando su hermano se levanto con decisión a su lado "Entonces nosotros seremos igual de buenos con la ayuda de Dios" , lo miro como si fuera su héroe aquel día y aun seguía siéndolo porque en todo discurso, regaño o conversación que su hermano le dirigía el amor reinaba en cada palabra.  
Se encamino hacia la salida cada uno de sus pasos reflejaba seguridad, todo su dolor e intranquilidad había desaparecido luego de una mañana de oración que le permitió calmar sus inquietudes, se detuvo en la salida mirando de izquierda a derecha, aunque nunca los veía podía sentir los ojos fijos de sus guardianes clavados en ella, bajo las escaleras a paso firme y sin temor alguno. Tenía sus próximos movimientos estructurados en su mente, cada uno de aquel día desde esa mañana que aquellas dos bofetadas habían sido descargadas en su cara.

De los tres golpes que le dio Alex aquella mañana esas dos últimas habían sido las más dolorosas, porque pudo sentir en ellas todo el dolor que su mejor amiga llevaba dentro había sido descuidada, no había velado por ella como debía aun cuando Alex le había cuidado siempre, sonrió con algo de tristeza estuvo siendo egoísta mucho tiempo y eso no era adecuado, se había dejando distraer por sus preocupaciones, desatendiendo las de las personas que amaba… había pedido perdón y ahora debía resolver aquello, "uno no podía ser feliz causándole daño a los demás, por la simple razón que sería la muestra clara que tal felicidad no existía siendo nada más un espejo para ocultar la propia pena" repitió la ultima enseñanza de su madre mientras veía fugazmente el cielo gris del todo.

Si no aceptaban sus disculpas era por la razón evidente de que no sabía porque las pedía, ya se había despejado adecuadamente teniendo una vaga idea de ello, pero necesitaba conversar con Anna con tranquilidad de aquello para organizar debidamente la disculpa que daría, con una razón firme para la misma, con todo su cariño y claro que si no se la aceptaban insistiría sin dar un paso atrás porque un del Valle nunca se retiraba, y ella no se permitiría perder a un ser querido, por una tontería porque bien sabía ella lo horrible de una pérdida real.

Virginia detuvo sus pasos al lado de su amiga de toda la vida que estaba respondiendo un llamado en su radio, por la voz que resonaba podía identificar a uno de los hermanos de Elsa haciendo alguna broma antes de cortar del todo la comunicación. Observo los ojos Azules centrarse del todo en ella y sonrió con malicia notando la expresión de la cara cambiar_ ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

_ Maravilloso_ vio la enorme sonrisa formarse antes de que el rostro enfocara de nuevo la avenida.

_Debe serlo cuando te estrenas de pedófila ¿o no?_ dejo escapar en tono divertido sintiendo la mirada asesina sobre ella.

_ Deja de decir taradeses_ miro sonriendo la seriedad que se acababa de formar en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

_ Entonces es mayor de edad_ afirmo escuchando el suave carraspeo_ ya veo, eso no te quita lo asaltacunas.

_No tengo nada con ella, simplemente conversamos es todo_ vio el rostro fijo al frente sin enfocarla en ningún momento.

_No quiero ser mala contigo, simplemente quiero que seas consiente_ dejo escapar con seriedad_ ella es una paleta de helado…_ dijo suavemente_ es pequeña, liviana y recién sacadita al mercado, de esas inocentadas que compran todos porque es riquísimo comérselas_ dejo escapar con tranquilidad.

_¿Y qué tiene que ver el helado conmigo?_ noto como la boina ocultaba los ojos azules.

_ Tú vendrías a ser un helado de _ ladeo la cabeza con seriedad_ de…

_De colección, esos de sabor único e inigualable que no puedes probar una sola vez porque creando adicción_ Virginia escucho el tono engreído y bufo pidiendo paciencia al universo.

_Ibas a decir un helado de medio galón_ afirmo seria_ para ver si tu cabecita que al parecer esa niña esta dejando hueca hace la comparación.

_Tu comparación es inútil_ afirmo Elsa seria_ y la prueba clara de que no me interesa la niña, porque si ella es una paleta y yo un helado de medio galón seria canibalismo.

_Ah no es que tu eres uno de chocolate y ella uno de vainilla y serían la combinación perfecta_ dejo escapar en tono de burla_ y querida no me digas que no te quieres mezclar porque desde el sitio de donde yo lo veo, si lo deseas.

_Ella es una niña y yo una guardiana de la ley y el orden_ Elsa se situó al lado de Virginia con seriedad_ nunca y métetelo en la cabeza, he pensado siquiera en tener algo con ella.

_ Si, se te ha pasado_ Virginia se giro encarándola_ te conozco casi desde que tomamos biberón y quieres comerte a la paletita_ levanto las manos con algo de desesperación_ te encanta esa niña, te gusta se te nota por como la miras.

_ Lo único que miro es a mi mejor amiga hablando incoherencias durante mi horario laboral_ Virginia la miro con sorpresa_ ¿Desconfías de mi buen juicio?

_ Para nada, es a tu buen juicio a lo que temo_ agrego enfadada_ temo que tu buen juicio te haga detenerte de hacer la combinación perfecta de la vainilla y el chocolate_ respiro profundo_ temo no ver más la mirada que te genera esa chica por una tontería como que ella es una paleta y tu un helado de medio galón… temo no verte feliz…

_ Yo temo que no te entiendo_ Virginia levanto la mano dando un fuerte golpe al hombro_ ya entendí Virginia, pero yo soy feliz y ella no me interesa de esa manera_ repitió suavemente.

_Bien_ Virginia sonrió con travesura_ digo porque seguramente, no soportarías su ritmo de vida, las chicas de hoy son muy diferentes, y ella deber hueca, superficial y de esas chicas que viven de la …

_ELLA NO ES ASI!_ la sonrisa de Virginia se ensancho aun mas al ver la molestia en los ojos negros que le enfocaban.

_Perdón por insultar a tu futura esposa_ canturreo ingresando en la tienda antes d estallar en carcajadas, dejando a una Elsa con la mano en la cara fuera, para ella aquello no era más que un juego divertido, si su amiga no quería aceptar que aquella chica le gustaba solo le daba más armas a ella para divertirse a morir…

Anna miraba fijamente a su padre delante de ella, aquel hombre parecía empeñado en fastidiar su alegría sin duda alguna. Elegantemente vestido, con esa sonrisa altanera e invadiendo el sofá de su departamento cuán grande era, mientras le miraba fijamente. No era que ella no amara a su padre es que se habían dejado de entender muchos años atrás cuando él empezó a denominar todo en su vida con dinero y elegir cada movimiento de acuerdo a lo benéfico para el bolsillo familiar de ello o no.

Aquel hombre que en un tiempo había sido el más cariñoso del mundo con ella cambio notablemente luego de que su madre decidiera dejarlos a ella, a sus hermanos y a él solos, para escaparse con su profesor de arte. Luego de eso su padre había cambiado completamente convirtiéndose en un lobo financiero con el único fin de en sus propias palabras "asegurar el futuro de cada uno de sus hijos", su hermana y hermano mayor no tuvieron problemas con ello, cada uno estaba a punto de graduarse de dos carreras diferentes y con novios que ciertamente eran de familias respetables que harían crecer las empresas familiares.

Pero ella…. Ella solo era una niña en ese entonces, ella no sabía nada que no fueran osos, juguetes y cocina porque a su madre le encantaba enseñarle a cocinar, para que de pronto por la decisión de la "loca esa" como le llamaba cariñosamente, le quitaran todos sus juguetes, peluches y recetas de cocina, sustituyéndolas por clases de idiomas, de modales y economía, artes bueno esa por claras razones la obvio su padre.

Paso de que su vida y decisiones fueran suyas a seguir las de otro como un borrego a su pastor, sin protestar y rezando diariamente para no acabar en el asador, sin embargo su padre al parecer estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla con tal de darle estabilidad y tranquilidad, claro de paso obteniendo el algo. El discurso que le daba mientras se acomodaba tanto la corbata tenía que ver con el hijo de un amigo suyo, de su interés en ella, de sus gustos parecidos y del buen partido que constituía.

Mientras le miraba organizar su futuro se preguntaba ¿Cuándo ese hombre se había vuelto un desconocido? Si realmente su padre sabía algo de ella, negó con la cabeza dejando de mirarlo para continuar su larga lista de requerimiento que culminaba con una salida el sábado, lo miro con incomodidad sin negarse a nada de lo que le decía, le veía poco caso.. Saldría con el chico fingiendo interés y luego se olvidaría del asunto, para que él siguiera feliz.

_ Entonces vendrá por ti el viernes a las 8 p.m_ le afirmo el hombre por lo que le miro fijamente unos instantes.

_Papá_ le llamo divertida_ a esa hora estoy en la universidad_ rio quedamente al ver la cara de confusión.

_ ¿En serio?_ le vio llevarse la mano al mentón con incomodidad.

_ Tú mismo escogiste mi horario_ le miro con seriedad _ afirmabas que de esa forma no me iri de parranda.

_¿Puedes faltar a esa clase?_ cuestiono con autoridad.

_Es química papá y el cuatrimestre esta por culminar_ anna se giro hacia la ventana_ no quiero dejar una mala impresión.

_ Bueno entonces estableceré otro día para la fecha y te mandare un mensaje al celular_ la chica asintió suavemente antes de escuchar a su padre levantarse de su sillón_ tengo cosas que atender, para una buena tarde_ escucho la puerta abrirse antes que el hombre soltara una exclamación_ ¿Pero Señorita de Valle que le sucedió a su rostro?_ se giro para ver a Stana en el pasillo mirando a su padre, le divertía el respeto con que este le hablaba pero lo suponía natural en su padre, después de todo la familia del Valle era de las más acaudaladas del mundo.

_No debe usted preocuparse Señor Cold_ aquello también le sorprendía, su amiga que parecía distraída, ida y a veces hasta fuera de lugar, en situaciones así realizaba un derroche de elegancia incomparable_ he tenido una desavenencia que espero resolver a la brevedad posible.

_ Comprendo_ el hombre giro a mirarla sonriente, en ese momento Anna pensó que a su padre no le importaría que amara a una mujer, siempre y cuando esa mujer fuera Stana del Valle, sonrió divertida_ me retiro pásenla bien jovencitas.

_Que el resto del día le sea benéfico Señor Cold_ noto a Stana despedirse con elegancia antes de enfocarla unos instantes notando en ese breve espacio el rojo intenso en las mejillas_ Alex me golpeo _ le dijo quedamente_ está muy enfadada contigo y conmigo.

Anna se giro de nuevo hacia la ventana para ver la ciudad con preocupación, la verdad sentía que Alex había tenido una paciencia apocalíptica con ambas, recordaba claramente las conversaciones que habían tenido con ella sobre que no debía permitir a su padre manejar su vida. Dio un suspiro pesado encaminándose a la cocina para regresar con compresas de hielo para las mejillas de Stana.

_ Hans_ la miro con sorpresa al escuchar la voz seria permanecer y no ser sustituida por la relajada y payasa que usaba usualmente_ por eso está enfadada, porque a pesar de que me ha sido infiel sigo regresando con él, a pesar de que me lastima vuelvo con él, y ella siempre acababa abrazándome para hacer sentir mejor_ afirmo suspirando mientras ella asentía levemente.

Stana dejo el sillón enfocando ella la ventana en esta ocasión, Anna tenía clara que su amiga por ser una Del Valle era más de lo que aparentaba, aunque no tenía un sondeo de que tanto y en momento así le confundía y sorprendía realmente.

_ Conmigo es que le dije que amaba a alguien, me enamore a primera vista_ afirmo sonrojándose violentamente al sentir los ojos claros situados sobre ella_ Alex se lo tomo muy mal, es otra chica_ termino por admitir.

_ ¿Por qué amas a otra mujer?_ noto aquel gesto profundo y concentrado, se diría hasta decepcionado.

_No_ se corrigió en el acto_ creo que se enfado porque me enamore_ miro a Stana con sorpresa sabía lo profundamente espiritual que era_ No me dirás nada.

_El amor no es un pecado_ le respondieron sin más_ la ausencia de él en tus acciones si lo es.

_¿Qué crees que tenga?_ cuestiono suavemente.

_Y se supone que la distraída soy yo_ Anna la miro con sorpresa aquellos tonos profundos y maduros en la voz de Stana de verdad la descolocaban_ Quizás este enamorada de ti…

_Eso no lo pensé_ miro a Stana caminar con total elegancia por su departamento, como si al hacerlo pensara profundamente_ Deja de hacer eso_ le dijo suavemente.

_¿El qué?_ cuestiono extrañada.

_ Te comportas como una dama de sociedad, seria y madura y puede ser bastante confuso_ afirmo llevándose las manos a la cabeza_ Espero que no esté enamorada de mí, porque entonces de verdad voy a perder su amistad.

_ Alex es muy madura_ vio como la rubia respiraba profundo pero aquella madurez no se iba con nada_ así que esperemos lo pueda manejar ¿Sabes donde tiene tocada?.

_Mañana con su banda_ respondió Anna_ tengo la dirección del bar ¿Quieres ir?_ vio como asentían suavemente_ capaz que me deja la cara peor que a ti…

_No te preocupes, si veo que te quiere golpear me trago yo sus golpes_ afirmo quedamente_ mi último problema con Hans creo que fue lo que la hizo estallar contra ti_ agrego_ además Anna no es tan malo que alguien como Alex te ame, aunque es una pena que tu ames a alguien más.

_ Si_ afirmo la joven recordando cada gesto cariñoso de su amiga_ es una pena…. Porque con ella sería tan fácil…

Alex se giro a ver a Karina que jugueteaba divertida con un mechón de su cabello mientras ella tocaba el piano en su departamento, la noche había caído ya hacia un rato y ella practicaba algunas canciones de la tocada del día siguiente, hizo una pausa respirando profundo unos instantes_ La música de un piano es tan hermosa que bien debería ser escuchada por todos los oídos_ ladeo la cabeza a su derecha para enfocar aquella mirada oscura y profunda que le regalaban_ sería ideal que las manos de la pianista pudieran ser experimentadas por igual… al ser consientes de los sentimientos que expresan_ desvió el rostro dirigiéndolo de nuevo al piano para juguetear con sus teclas creando una suave melodía antes de sentir el peso de la cabeza de Karina en su hombro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las delicadas notas creando de a pocos y de la nada una melodía algo melancólica y a la vez alegre_ Sin duda_ le escucho decir por lo que abrió los ojos de nuevo_ acabaríamos diciendo quien pudiera ser tecla para recibir tales emociones_ sonrió fugazmente mientras continuaba tocando.

_Y sin embargo yo solo quiero que una persona escuche el llanto de mi piano_ dejo escapar quedamente_ pero a ella mi piano no le puede alcanzar.

La suave música empezó a envolver el lugar por completo mientras las fuerza impresa en las teclas aumentaba y disminuía de acuerdo al mandato del corazón de quien lo tocaba, para Karina fue inevitable no dejarse envolver por lo profundo de aquella melodía y lo sincero del sentimiento que expresaba, estaba sonriendo recostada en aquel hombro, por ese momento mágico en el limbo del tiempo que le regalaban, escuchaba las notas ir y venir como una caricia que le llamaba a perderse a sí misma en aquel sentimiento…. ¿Cómo era posible ignorar aquello?, abrió los ojos enfocando el rostro de su acompañante que derramaba suaves lágrimas, las manos continuaban moviéndose entre sentimientos alegres y tristes… tal cual como un amor no correspondido, amenazando con morir para resurgir con fuerza y melancolía en medio de aquella suave melodía.

_Niña boba_ dejo escapar con suavidad antes de regresar a su posición sobre aquel hombro_ nadie merece tu hermoso corazón, el merece ser libre_ afirmo quedamente mientras el piano seguía declarando su tristeza sin cesar, su fugaz alegría y su imperecedera esperanza…

Karina suspiro quedamente al escuchar la lluvia en el exterior hacer acto de presencia, parecía que aquel elemento estaba dispuesto a hacer compañía a aquel piano en esa noche, acaricio los cabellos castaños apartándolos con suavidad, para ver el cuello níveo besándolo con devoción y sin ser rechazada en ese instante_ Que oportuna_ enfoco el rostro creyendo que le hablaban_ la lluvia… conmigo siempre es tan oportuna_ sonrió quedamente al escuchar a la melodía finalmente empezar a morir.

_Deberías obligarla a escuchar tu piano_ le afirmo quedamente.

_El amor no es algo que se imponga_ le declararon empezando a disminuir el volumen de la melodía haciéndola agonizar.

_Pero si debe ser declarado aunque sea buscando olvidarlo_ volvió a besar el cuello con suavidad.

_Si lo declaro creo que…. Que…_ noto como el tecleo del piano cambiaba de golpe creando una melodía más agresiva, se aparto del hombro sorprendida ante la agresividad que despedía la canción, las manos se movían sobre el piano con ira de un lugar a otro, dejando salir la rabia y la frustración de golpe, vio los labios suavemente moverse "yo era muy feliz pero te encontré" escucho la caída casi maniaca de las notas antes de que regresaran a la melodía de nuevo, escapando con rabia una y otra vez… sin duda aquella chica era una artista nata.

_Serás libre_ le musito quedamente_ libre para vivir como desees… para disfrutar hasta el último de los placeres que la vida te regala.


	10. Chapter 10

TRISTEZAS Y ALEGRIAS

Muchas son las cosas, una es la realidad.  
Facundo Cabral.

Stana tenía sus ojos fijos en Hans mientras escuchaba aquel interminable discurso que le soltaba el chico, le miraba con atención era alto, tenia los cabellos negros oscurecidos, era alto y gallardo pero lo que más le había atraído de él la primera vez que le vio eran sus profundos ojos cafés, ese par de ojos que parecía sacados de algún ensueño.

Sin embargo algo en Hans le empezaba a molestar cada vez más, sentía ella que no se merecía aquellos ojos tan hermosos, porque todo en él reflejaba la ausencia de la bondad que esos ojos demostraban. Bajo la cabeza algo harta del discurso, de las miles de excusas que escuchaba, del dolor fingido y todo lo demás, bien sabia como acabaría aquello_ ¿Cuánto necesitas?_ cuestiono a lo que le sonrieron con encanto mientras ella cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa mientras escuchaba lo voluminoso de aquella cifra_ si te doy el dinero me dejaras en paz por hoy_ noto la mirada extrañada de los ojos cafés_ tengo asuntos más importantes que atender_ le tendió el cheque firmado mientras la miraban con sorpresa_ y te pido de favor que la próxima vez me intentes hablar con la verdad_ se giro en seco intentando controlarse mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta.

Anna miraba su celular sorprendida al ver en el identificador "La chica más linda del universo" respiro hondo de golpe era el número de Elsa, rio tontamente mirando a su alrededor como deseando corroborar aquello con alguien que estuviera cerca en su salón de clases, se giro a ver el asiento de Alex vacío antes de responder finalmente.

_Hola_ dijo de manera nerviosa.

_Ya sé que te pones nerviosa al oír la voz de una diosa_ rio divertida volteando los ojos en blanco_ pero el caso es que Tormenta me pregunto_ escucho la voz suave que la hizo sonrojar mientras se sentaba en su lugar_ ¿Por qué no te han traído tu café hoy, o en su defecto tu té?.

_Porque oficial Storm_ respondió con un tono juguetón_ hoy me vino a dejar una compañera en moto.

_ Ahh pero Señorita Cold, ¿No sabe acaso que esas cosas son peligrosas?_ le respondieron_ además imagínese sustituirme a mí por un aparato sin gracia como ese_ escucho el tono ofendido_ ni siquiera hay punto de comparación.

_Bueno la oferta para que me trajeran fue tentadora_ admito Anna jugueteando con su cabello mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_Ya lo comprendo_ dijo quedamente su interlocutora.

_¿Comprender qué?_ ladeo la cabeza confundida.

_Ya has andando en moto sin casco_ escucho el tono profundo y hasta perdido_ y te caíste, te abriste la cabeza y por ello crees que una moto es mas tentadora que yo…

_Dios te ayude egocéntrica_ dijo con algo de enfado sonriendo_ Anda ¿Porque me bendice con su tentadora y encantadora llamada mi sexy oficial Storm?_ rio divertida.

_Yo no te iba a llamar_ se quedo seria unos instantes_ pero dije… la llamare para que se dé cuenta que Dios existe y se acuerda de ella_ Anna se golpeo la cara sin saber si reír o llorar_ además deseaba saber si tendré mi café hoy_ sonrió por inercia al escuchar el tono suave de nuevo.

_Claro que si_ afirmo con suavidad_ sabes que esta simple mortal adora verte_ rio al escuchar un carraspeo al otro lado algo incomodo_ y me encantara ver a Tormenta… ¿Te veo a las cinco?_ cuestiono quedamente.

_Esperare ansiosa_ le respondieron_ ¿Quieres té o helado?.

_ Si viene de ti_ se sonrojo tomando valor para lo que diría a continuación_ aceptaría cualquier cosa.

_Anna_ escucho su nombre escapar con tanta suavidad de aquella voz que juraría que su corazón se detuvo en aquel mismo instante_ estaré esperando por ti…_ se llevo la mano al pecho al escuchar aquello_ hasta luego.

_Hasta luego Elsa_ respondió quedamente…

Virginia movió su cámara suavemente al ver la cara de estúpida feliz de su amiga, no entendía como seguía negando lo evidente, negó con la cabeza tendría ella que hacérselo ver sin duda ¿Pero cómo?, observo con la cámara un grupito de chicas pasar conversando con alegría, antes de que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en su rostro y el intercomunicador de su oficina se activara tendría que hacer "abuso de poder".

Ted miraba extrañado a su líder de banda, había cambiado todo el repertorio de aquella noche, no era que a él le molestara la nueva combinación de canciones es que simplemente se le hacían algo ajena a su líder de banda, reviso la lista de nuevo esas canciones eran tristes, doloridas, despechadas e iracundas, irreverentes en parte y embargadas en variedad infinita de ritmos y estilos, un desafío constante a las habilidades del grupo.

Sus ojos enfocaron a Alex frente al micrófono ensayando aquella canción como si alma se le desgarrara, pero sentía él que esa actuación no era ni la mitad de lo que vería esa noche… sonrió al escucharla dar indicaciones mientras le señalaba por perder el ritmo de la canción_ Muñeca esta noche no seré el único desconcentrado… echas llamas cariño.

_Ya cállate y haz lo que debes_ sonrió divertido escuchando aquel ritmo de vals tan suave y enajenante, la única canción calmada de aquel extraño repertorio…la vio empezar a tocar el piano con suavidad mientras los ojos parecían perdidos en alguna parte marcando el ritmo, a como la canción avanzaba…

_"Y como enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí"_

El piano rompió a llorar mientras todos de golpe dejaban de tocar concentrándose en la voz de Alex del todo y la compañía que aquel instrumento le daba..

_" Yo aquí soñando con un final feliz,  
Creer que esto en verdad es real,  
soñar que el sueño en los dos esta….  
Yo aquí… yo aquí y tu allá". _

_Elimínala_ Ted escucho la voz quebrada_ elimínala del repertorio es una estúpida canción_ escucho la tapa del piano resonar con violencia al cerrarse_ y esa ya no soy yo… no soy una estúpida más que cree en el amor…

La música resonaba por el recinto mientras el día avanzaba con pausa y dolorosa pena por momentos, las personas en la ciudad iban y venían de aquí para allá envueltas en su cotidianidad casi como autómatas en determinados momentos. Rara vez la calma era perturbada, sin embargo pequeños sucesos alteraban la cotidianidad del día, como ese café que puntual llegaba a las manos de una joven oficial que dejaba su puesto para empezar a caminar al lado de su acompañante que degustaba un té, esquivando ambas la lluvia ocultándose bajo las cornisas mientras conversaban por la desierta avenida.

Hasta que en determinado punto las ganas de jugar bajo aquel elemento eran más atrayentes que protegerse de él, Anna comenzó aquella batalla campal al ver que la rubia ya no traía su usual uniforme al parecer había salido temprano del trabajo y simplemente había pasado a esperarla en la avenida, dio el primer empujón firme que dejo a la joven en descampado mientras ella se reía divertida, noto los ojos azules consternados mientras la ropa se empezaba a empapar y ella reía divertida.

Solo tardo unos segundo al ver el cambio de intención en ellos y empezar a correr bajo los tejados, intentando no acabar igual pero su esfuerzo fue bastante pobre mientras sentía aquella firmes manos en la cintura que la hicieron dejar su refugio girándola bajo la lluvia con la risa resonando en su oído_ ¡YA NO ME DES VUELTAS!_ grito divertida entre risas.

_ i TE LO MERECES!_ sintió dos fuertes giros mas antes de que la dejaran finalmente poner los pies sobre el suelo empapado, se giro divertida riendo viendo su acompañante tan divertida como ella, enfoco el cielo gris unos instantes antes de que la intensidad de la lluvia aumentara.

_Parece una tormenta_ afirmo acercándose a Elsa sonriente viendo como estaba tan empapada que goteaba_ válgame el señor_ dejo escapar divertida.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ tomo las manos con suavidad tirando de ellas, descubriendo una textura que la noche anterior no noto en ellas, no eran del todo suaves, ni tampoco muy lastimadas eran unas manos que denotaban el tipo de trabajo que tenia aquella chica, giro la palma notando una cicatriz en ella, cosa que la sorprendió brevemente_ ¿Anna?_ escucho su nombre pero sonrió quedamente antes de llevarse aquella palma a los labios besándola con absoluta devoción.

_ Simplemente pensaba_ admitió sujetando la mano para continuar su caricia sobre ella_ que te ves igual de hermosa bajo la lluvia_ vio el fuerte sonrojo sobre las mejillas mientras los ojos azules se desviaban con incomodidad, por lo simplemente tiro de la mano con fuerza entrelazándola mientras instaba a su acompañante a caminar_ Acabaremos resfriadas.

_Si eso pasa_ escucho que le respondían_ yo cuidare de ti…

_Entonces yo rezare por enfermar_ sintió el apretón firme de nuevo por lo que continuo caminando sin pausa alguna antes de detenerse_ ¿Te gustaría ir a una tocada esta noche?.

_ Me encantaría_ sintió como tiraban de su mano haciéndola detenerse_ pero lamentablemente mañana tengo una reunión en la estación temprano y además debo ir a un evento que ocurrirá por lo que no estaré por aquí_ Anna la miro consternada unos instantes_ pensé que quizás podríamos pasear hoy, ya que mañana no te veré…

_ ¿Me llamas mañana?_ cuestiono jugueteando con la mano que sostenía_ Cuando termine tu evento, para saber que estas bien… se que a veces esas aglomeraciones pueden ser peligrosas…

_No me pasara nada, Tormenta cuidara de mí_ vio como le sonreían con suavidad_ pero te llamare al concluir que creo que será casi a las tres de la mañana_ noto como le observaban_ ¿Entonces paseas conmigo esta noche aunque deba irme temprano?.

_Sí_ intento esbozar una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba aquella mano_ pero por favor cuídate mucho mañana_ se acerco la mano a los labios depositando un cariñoso beso en ella de nuevo_ ¿Sino con quien tomare mis tés?

_ Prometo cuidarme_ vio como la rubia ladeaba la cabeza divertida_ estamos empapadas_ la escucho reír quedamente_ ¿Seguimos paseando?_ Anna asintió con firmeza.

_ Podemos caminar bajo la lluvia mientras estemos empapadas y yo te pueda mirar no tendré frio_ sonrió bobamente.

_Anna_ vio la mano libre depositarse suavemente en su mejilla_ Gracias a ti yo tampoco tengo frio ya…_ la miro extrañada ante la profundidad de aquella mirada.

El Bar del Ocaso estaba lleno a reventar lo usual cuando los Ángeles Negros tocaban, pero el dueño nunca había tenido una noche como aquella, al parecer el rumor que esta noche la actuación estaba que ardía se había esparcido como la pólvora e incluso tenía una larga cola esperando, ¿Cómo no? Pensó mirando la cola, cuando la vocalista parece un volcán que acaba de hacer erupción.

Las personas en el interior se movían de acuerdo al ritmo de las canciones que el grupo marcaba, completamente extasiados por el ritmo y la profundidad de aquella voz que les movía de un estilo de música a otro sin mucho trabajo, era como si las emociones que despedía los envolvieran plenamente.

Anna ingreso al club, después de despedirse de Elsa se había ido a casa a cambiar y a llamar a Stana que aun no aparecía por lo que decidió ingresar, para su suerte el dueño la conocía porque cada que su amiga iba la acompañaba así que ingreso sin problemas. Vio con sorpresa como prácticamente todos bailaban en ese momento al ritmo de un rock que envolvía todo con estruendo acompañado de la voz de Alex que ni siquiera le era visible, así que empezó a moverse con el fin de poder enfocarla mientras la guitarra se deshacía en un solo impecable.

Escucho la voz de su amiga imponerse con una oscuridad única, mientras lograba enfocarla mirándola sorprendida, con unos pantalones entallados de cuero y unas botas oscuras y bajas, una chaqueta igual de negra y un top que cubría apenas lo esencial de la parte superior de su cuerpo, Anna tomo aire con dificultad, viendo el nuevo corte de cabello de Alex… aquella chica parecía haberse vestido para matar y por la forma en que gritaban su nombre lo había logrado.

Levanto la mano pidiendo un trago porque definitivamente lo iba a necesitar, miro a su alrededor todos se deshacían en gritos por la vocalista de aquel grupo mientras ella sentía las hormonas alborotadas del todo y se empinaba su bebida. Había algo en Alex que la ponía así, aunque no entendía muy el que… miro alrededor rezándole a Dios porque Stana apareciera se giro enfocando a una mujer que sonreía de manera cínica paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de su amiga, la recordaba bien… era la forense del otro día.

_Chicos, chicas_ la voz de Alex provoco que la dejara de mirar para enfocar a su amiga_ esta noche, es para celebrar… para dejar muchas cosas atrás, olvidarnos de ilusiones infantiles y degustar a manos llenas los placeres de la vida_ Anna se sintió infartar por aquel caminar sensual que observaba en el escenario y el tono de voz condenadamente sexy, se sorprendió al verse enfocada del todo por aquellos ojos cafés intensos_ y yo me quiero despedir de ti Anna…. de mi Niña Buena_ dejaron escapar en un sensual gemido que le hizo estremecer del todo.

El piano empezó a sonar cambiando de tono mientras sobre el escenario Alex parecía adaptarse al nuevo ritmo dándole la espalda al público e iniciando un sensual movimiento de caderas mientras abría las piernas con suavidad. Anna por alguna razón sintió todos sus sentidos activarse y a sus piernas rogar que saliera de allí al ver el candente movimiento que al parecer había dejado a todo el lugar en silencio.

_La noche tiene un traje de esquimal  
y tu buscando acción en la TV  
si decides verte bien pórtate mal  
y de portarte mal, avísame._

Trago grueso al sentir aquella mirada devastadora sobre ella mientras la música empezaba a envolver todo de a pocos, acompañada de aquel movimiento sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquel cuerpo, se sentía un insecto estúpido que presenciaba su muerte acercándose a una luz que le incendiaria del todo, notaba su corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada.

_En la radio no hay canciones pa' soñar  
y la luna usa bufanda de algodón  
la ciudad esta vestida pa' matar  
y yo con tanto espacio en mi colchón._

La vio morderse el labio con sensualidad mientras ella se sentía al punto del infarto, intento desviar la mirada o siquiera hacer a sus piernas reaccionar, pero era como si nada en ella respondiera, deseo… ojos cafés desconocidos en aquel momento cargados de deseo.

_Entre la quiniela del "voy o no voy"  
la moral como un fantasma entra en la escena  
mañana es el velorio del día de hoy  
y ya no volverá mi niña buena._

La vio girarse de golpe bailando con sensualidad antes de subirse en aquel elegante piano y recostarse dejando una exuberante vista de todo su ser y un derroche que hizo que los gritos resonaran con fuerza, mientras se giraba sobre el piano mirando al techo y cantando apasionada.

_El que dijo que la noche es pa' dormir  
jamás toco algún timbre y a correr  
no sabrás de los regresos sin partir  
ni sabrás lo que te acabas de perder._

Parpadeo al verla erguirse sobre el piano girando con sus piernas sobre la delicada superficie para deslizarse como por arte de magia hacia el escenario y encaminarse con aquella cadencia enloquecedora hacia el borde del mismo.

_Buenas noches, niña buena  
te mereces un diploma moralina  
por andar inmaculándote en la pena  
por perderte tantos besos en la esquina._

Anna cambio de expresión en automático la letra le acababa de desagradar en demasía, junto con el cambio de la expresión del rostro de Alex y aquel tinte de burla en todo cuanto cantaba y sin embargo ella no podía dejar de verla, dejar de ver aquellas largas piernas descendiendo del escenario nada más para subir con elegancia a una mesa provocando una lluvia de gritos a su alrededor.

_Buenas noches, niña buena  
te dejo este mensaje resentido  
por quedarte en casa cuando la verbena  
por no darle de comer a los sentidos._

_DEMOSLE UN APLAUSO A MI NIÑA BUENA!_ le escucho gritar con fuerza mientras la veía saltar con elegancia de mesa en mesa al ritmo del solo que la música del piano imponía, hasta que finalmente la observo bajar tumbando una silla y encaminarse dando elegantes y sensuales pasos hacia ella, para girarle la silla con violencia sentándose sobre ella y enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello… llevándose el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

_Si decides no venir lo entenderé  
apagaré las velas y el fogón  
devolveré la estrella que alquilé  
y algo inventaré pal' corazón_

Sintió un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras sentía los brazos de Alex colarse por su blusa con descaro, antes de que la joven se separara bailando delante de ella con sensualidad, y sonriéndole mientras simplemente le acariciaban el rostro ¿con lástima?.

_Condenada a ser mascota en sociedad  
cumplirás con la rutina y el esquema  
perderás ante el notario voluntad  
y tendrás tu esclavitud por ser tan buena._

Abrió los ojos dolorida al escuchar aquello al tiempo que sentía el fuerte empujón que le daban a su silla llevándosela al suelo de golpe, levanto el rostro viendo las botas negras alejarse e intentando incorporarse_ ¡VAMOS TODOS CANTEMOSLE SU CANCION A ANNA!

_Buenas noches, niña buena  
te mereces un diploma moralina  
por andar inmaculándote en la pena  
por perderte tantos besos en la esquina. _

Escucho el coro de voces acompañando a su amiga, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse humillado y abatido, también le llegaba el eco de algunas risas a su alrededor así que se levanto como pudo, arrestándose un buen trecho, tratando de encontrar la salida con desesperación al tiempo que el piano hacía eco en sus oídos junto con aquel coro mientras la canción empezaba a morir de a pocos…

_Buenas noches…. Niña buena_ dejo escapar Alex con sensualidad_ te mereces un diploma_ agrego quedamente terminando su baile sobre el escenario bajo una oleada de vítores y gritos…

"Que exquisita" pensó Karina fugazmente mientras veía el suave vaivén de aquellas caderas "Bienvenida a la vida querida" levanto su copa con suavidad en dirección a una Alex que continuaba bailando "Destrúyelas a todas"….


	11. Chapter 11

Corazones rotos

No permitas que tu lengua se adelante a tus pensamientos.  
Chilón.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el casco mientras la motocicleta aumentaba en velocidad zigzagueando en las calles con elegancia. Aumento la velocidad pasando entre dos enormes camiones creando espacios entre el tráfico nocturno que parecían inexistentes su objetivo era el mismo una y otra vez, evitar la luz roja del próximo semáforo.

Freno de golpe finalmente al ver la luz del tono que le hacía perder valiosos segundos_ Cobalt hora_ una voz robótica respondió la petición.

_ Las 00:30 Rocky _ arrugo el entrecejo dentro del casco.

_¿Porque me sigues diciendo así?_ le espeto al dispositivo mientras la luz cambiaba a verde y ella aceleraba.

_ El Caballero así me lo ordeno, porque la fuerza interna de mi ama es enorme_ respondió la voz sintetica haciéndole acelerar mas.

_ Cobalt, llama a Anna_ afirmo subiéndose fugazmente a una acera para bajar con elegancia y aumentar más su velocidad, estaba preocupada había quedado en verla más de dos horas atrás pero lamentablemente ese día había sido de locos para ella.

Luego de despedirse de Hans su hermano le había llamado para una junta de emergencia de la compañía, debido a que él no podía asistir. Días como ese la dejaban a ella agotada, tratar con una manada de buitres y lobos que creían que por su juventud ella no sabía nada de negocios, cuando juraría sin temor a dudas que sabía más que todos ellos juntos.

Un viejo amigo de su padre los había terminado de criar y ese hombre solo sabía de negocios, no recibían un abrazo o un gesto cariñoso de su parte, pero si la seguridad que en su vida nadie les estafaría, ella había empezado a ir a reuniones de aquel tipo a los doce años demostrando su valía sin temor alguno, desde que su ella y su hermano habían asumido las industrias Del Valle habían crecido exponencialmente, hasta finalmente dividirlas en tres grupos el que manejaban al conjunto, las que eran solo de ellas y las de su hermano.

Su ojo financiero preciso les había llevado a incursionar en muchos campos y el tecnológico no era la excepción, para muestras el prototipo que poseía, Cobalt podía parecer a simple vista un simple dispositivo Bluetooth cuando en realidad era una avanzada inteligencia artificial, una que en ocasiones podía ser un real dolor de cabeza, quizás por eso nunca los comercializaron pero su hermano y su familia poseían todos uno, ya que les permitía comunicarse sin importar donde estuvieran.

Sin embargo tener una fortuna como la suya exigía mucho de ella, procuraba tener todo adecuadamente organizado para no descuidar a nada ni nadie, pero días como ese tan inesperados la ponían de nervios_ Rocky la Señorita Cold no responde_ le comunico Cobalt por lo que hizo un gesto de desagrado, tenia llamándola desde hacía ya un buen rato sin respuesta.

Hizo la moto girar obteniendo un regaño de Cobalt el cual ignoro de lleno, mientras continuaba avanzando por la Avenida_ Colbalt un estacionamiento abierto_ el dispositivo no tardo en darle la ubicación exacta de uno en el cual aparco sin problemas para encaminarse al bar, no sin antes intentar llamar a Anna consecutivamente_ Por un demonio_ dejo escapar por lo bajo al no obtener respuesta.

_ Rocky no debería maldecir_ afirmo el dispositivo.

_Cállate Cobalt no me obligues a apagarte_ murmuro por lo bajo observando con sorpresa aquella enorme fila en el bar, se dirigió a la entrada saludando al hombre que la miro entres sorprendido y asustado_ Hola Vlad, esto está a reventar ¿Has visto a Anna?.

_Se fue hace mucho ya_ escucho el tono pesumbroso_ si entras lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo_ le afirmo dolorido por lo que ingreso mirándolo extrañado, sus ojos claros se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la gente saltando sin cesar al ritmo de la música parecían completamente hipnotizados, se agacho al ver pasar una lata de cerveza escuchando la voz inconfundible de Alex cantando esa canción que tenía a aquel bar eufórico, los saltos del publico juraría ella hacían estremecer toda la estructura del lugar, recibió un par de empujones que regreso con igual fuerza mientras avanzaba sin pensárselo siquiera.

Se asomo con dificultad entre dos cuerpos dejando de moverse de golpe al ver a su amiga sobre aquel escenario, parpadeo bajando la cara y frotándose los ojos con fuerza como si le fuera imposible creer aquello, sintió un fuerte empujón que regreso con molestia mirando las caras de las personas en frente; ojos deseosos, libidinosos, se la estaban comiendo con los ojos, "como no si está que arde" razono fugazmente mientras le daban un empujón que regreso enfadada no dispuesta a no perder su lugar, no sin antes sacudir a la joven que se lo había dado_ Deja de mirarla así_ le afirmo empujándola con fuerza y haciendo que los otros a su alrededor se la engulleran_ maldito grupo de pervertidos.

_ CARIÑO ERES MARAVILLOSA!_ escucho aquel grito que la hizo girar en pleno para dar con aquella mujer sobre una mesa que aplaudía como loca_ CELEBRA TU VIDA PRECIOSA!_ ladeo la cabeza, a esa tipa la había chocado cuando fue a ver a Alex, estaba segura porque nunca olvidaba un rostro_ SI VAMOS CONTAGIALOS DE TU NUEVA LIBERTAD!_ la miro levantando la ceja ¿Qué tanta estupidez gritaba? ¿Cómo que cariño y preciosa?, sintió un nuevo empujón regresándolo con violencia. Fue cuando vio pasar las botas negras de Alex que saltaron hacia la mesa donde estaba la mujer para darle un beso devorador, ardiente y descontrolado que genero una oleada de gritos a su alrededor.

Empujo a varias personas para quedar casi al frente de aquella mesa donde una de las piernas de Alex era sujeta por la mano de aquella mujer, llevándola casi a la cadera no tenia bien claro porque sentía las entrañas arder y juraba que empezaba a ver todo en rojo, tiro de la pierna libre de Alex desequilibrándola_ ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?_ le grito intentando imponerse sobre los gritos, notando la confusión momentánea de aquellos ojos cafés antes de que aquella mujer se acercara al oído de su amiga musitándole algo y la expresión cambiara a una que no podía identificar.

La música de la última canción murió de golpe dejando el bar en silencio mientras Alex se separaba de Karina para situarse al lado de una Stana que le miraba con seriedad, miro alrededor sonriendo suavemente antes de tomar las manos de su rubia amiga con suavidad_ ¿Confías en mi?.

_ Siempre lo he hecho_ escucho que le admitían con suavidad.

_ Esa es de las cosas que más amo de ti_ vio la expresión confusa en los ojos azules_ tu fe ciega en las personas, ese corazón tan dulce_ sujeto la mano entrelazándola con firmeza para detenerse unos segundos a mirarla de aquella manera casi hipnotizada, sin reparar en el par de ojos claros que le enfocaban con preocupación_ se ven bien así… yo diría que embonan perfectamente_ musito de una manera dolorosa provocando que el apretón sobre su mano aumentara en intensidad_ ven… anda preciosa_ se encamino con calma al escenario sintiendo que la seguían ciegamente por lo que esbozo una triste sonrisa antes de hacer girar a Stana sentándola a un lado de su piano_ Hay algo que te quiero decir….

Anna estaba corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, no reparo en la hora cuando logro salir del bar, pero si recordaba las risas a su espalda y la canción de Alex, su mirada…. Aquella mirada de lástima y crueldad, ¿Cuándo se había convertido su mejor amiga en esa persona cruel y despreciable?, intento decirle a sus piernas que se detuvieran pero estas simplemente no respondían, a cada paso en su acelerada carrera levantaba el agua estancada de la lluvia de aquella tarde, esa tarde y principio de noche que le parecía maravillosa el mejor día de su vida… pero este no podía serlo, contuvo el llanto o al menos lo intento mientras su cabeza se llenaba con cada exigencia que su padre había puesto en su vida mientras aquella canción aun resonaba en sus oídos "Condenada a ser mascota en sociedad cumplirás con la rutina y el esquema perderás ante el notario voluntad y tendrás tu esclavitud por ser tan buena". Dio un grito dolorido deteniéndose finalmente en la desierta Avenida Central y mirando alrededor consternada antes de llegar al lugar donde Elsa solía hacer su guardia para recostarse a aquella pared llorando con fuerza, no quería que su vida fuera como Alex tan vehementemente lo anuncio pero ¿Acaso no era así ya?

Los papeles se acumulaban en una ordenada fila en su escritorio, adoraba su trabajo sin duda ganaba bien, hacia poco, tenía una tienda completa a su orden y horarios flexibles, con un posible ascenso en puerta. Pero Virginia Chaverri debía admitir que odiaba cuando le hacían estudio fiscal, esas estúpidas auditorias que le privaban de los abrazos de su hija y de una noche apasionada con su esposo, ubico otra factura a la enorme pila que revisaba porque en esas cosas odiaba confiarse; observo un leve parpadeo en un pantalla y dio un suspiro cansado había olvidado apagar las cámaras.

Enfoco dos veces sin poder creer aquello antes de mover el aparato con suavidad enfocando bien la silueta en aquel lugar, le parecía un fantasma una sombra irreal pero su mente le decía con firmeza que sabía la identidad de aquella chica, miro la hora pasaban ya de la una de la mañana, pero tenía la seguridad que si no hacia aquella llamada no se lo perdonarían nunca.

El teléfono resonó causando un ladrido enfadado de Tormenta ante la agudeza del tono, mientras su dueña se revolvía enfadada en la cama antes de escuchar el timbre insistir de nuevo, la mano se movió con suavidad en busca del celular cuyo número una única persona tenía_ Espero que sea importante_ dejo escapar en tono suave y adormilado.

_ Créeme que lo es, no creo que me perdones si te oculto que tu paletita está llorando abrazada a tu pared_ Virginia enfoco el monitor fijamente notando las convulsiones producto del llanto aumentar.

_Voy para allá_ soltó un suspiro de alivio_ no bajes a verla, quizás necesita espacio…

_No te preocupes me quedare vigilándola.

Elsa subió a Tormenta en su automóvil conduciendo hacia la Avenida Central que estaba a mas de una hora de su casa, no comprendía bien que podría haber sucedido, recordaba que había pasado un lindo final de tarde y noche con aquella chica, le había prometido hasta el cansancio llamarla al día siguiente cuando terminara el evento, arrugo el entrecejo iba a matar al maldito que le hizo llorar… el que hizo llorar a su amiga, porque Anna era su amiga y esa jodida preocupación y enojo creciente en su pecho se debía a que le tenía un profundo cariño y respeto a esa chica que siempre le hacía sonreír_ Voy a matar al maldito_ repitió con ira provocando un gruñido de molestia de Tormenta que parecía acompañarla en su sentir.

Stana sentía las manos de Alex pasearse por su cara con infinita suavidad y los besos cada tanto en sus mejillas, importándole poco estar sobre un escenario ante la vista atenta de muchas personas, se abrazo a ella con cariño intentando comprender ese dolor que la empezaba a embargar, sentía como le regresaban el abrazo con infinita angustia por lo que lo apretó aún mas deseando fundirse con su amiga, dejando toda su alma en aquel acto; para sentir como finalmente se separaban de ella girándose al piano_ Dicen que en la vida_ escucho las notas brotar con suavidad_ el amor es un regalo_ noto la mirada intensa que le dirigían mientras las notas continuaban escapando de aquel instrumento creándole un doloroso sentimiento en el pecho_ pero eso es mentira_ la vio con sorpresa al ver cambiar la expresión de tristeza a ira_ es un cuento de hadas que nos inventan para no dejarnos disfrutar de la vida, el amor no es alegría, es una farsa inventada por algún poeta fracasado que no sabe realmente de la agonía de un amor no correspondido por eso es mejor nunca conocerlo_ la voz se arrastro con ira mientras ella se separaba al no reconocer aquella mirada en aquellos ojos cafés siempre dulces_ por eso hoy quiero cantarte y confesarte que te amo desesperadamente_ retrocedió asombrada al escuchar aquello tragando grueso_ amo tu dulce corazón, tus manos llenas de buenas intenciones y esa inocencia tan hermosa que en este mundo no sirve para nada_ se puso de pie al escuchar las notas del piano cambiar de una manera agresiva mirando confundida y profundamente sonrojada a su amiga_ amo como ríes, como lloras… como me haces desesperar en ocasiones hasta rabiar… te amo… te amo… y hoy… hoy te voy a acabar_ la miro consternada intentando tomar aire a grandes bocanadas sin entender aquello…

_Cada vez que respiro,  
Cada vez que me miro  
Sé que tan sólo soy  
El reflejo de un ayer._

Escucho con suavidad al piano casi llorando, revelándole aquello que ella no había visto hasta entonces mientras miraba los ojos de la que era su mejor amiga mirándole fijamente aun cuando ella estaba a pasos ya de ella, escuchaba su voz tan profunda y dolorida que sentía su propia alma partirse en pedazos.

_Estoy harta de sentir  
Que el ayer era mejor,  
Que estoy viviendo sin vivir,  
Que me muero de dolor._

Respiro profundo girándose para ver a las personas que la enfocaban fijamente intentando controlarse y calmarse mientras escuchaba al piano continuar su melodía acompañando la voz de Andrea, juraría a quien le preguntara que podía sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

_Es tan difícil mirar al frente,  
Mirarte a los ojos sin mentir,  
Hablar contigo sin decirte  
Que aún no te he olvidado,  
Que aún sigues aquí. _

Karina empezó a aplaudir maravillada, siendo acompañada por toda persona en aquel bar, ¿Con qué ese era el amor imposible de Alex?, tampoco que tuviera mal gusto pensó fugazmente analizando a la joven que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía perder el aire por momentos; para ella que era una espectadora imparcial con una infinita experiencia de vida era claro que su querida Alex la estaba destrozando pausadamente al ritmo de su piano que pronto torno la melodía más profunda y agresiva.

_Harta de estar aquí  
Para alguien que ya no está.  
Harta de verte sonreír,  
Harta de que todo siga igual.  
Y es que nada ha cambiado,  
Tú sigues tu rumbo caminando  
Y a mí me dejas atrás._

_No _ murmuro quedamente Stana enfocando a Alex dolorida_ yo nunca… no lo sabía_ vio como desviaban el rostro y los otros instrumentos se unían a la canción creando un clima sobrecogedor, noto las lágrimas escapando del rostro de una de sus personas más queridas e intento acercarse antes de que la guitarra eléctrica de Ted se interpusiera en su camino empujándola casi al filo del escenario.

_Qué bonito era pensar  
Que estarías para siempre,  
No te ibas de mi mente  
Y te clavaste en el corazón._

El dueño del bar miro su local lleno a todo lo que daba, mejor dicho rebasando su capacidad observaba los empujones que aumentaban en violencia con preocupación antes de enfocar el escenario viendo a las dos causantes de aquel alboroto, Alex parecía estar dejando su alma en el aire mientras una desesperada Stana intentaba esquivar al guitarrista que no la dejaba acercarse para nada_ Quítate o te partiré la cara_ dejo escapar Stana con desesperación intentando llegar a Alex.

_Sigue caminando, amiga mía.  
Camina y nunca mires atrás,  
Porque el día que me busques  
No me vas a encontrar_

_._

Stana detuvo todo movimiento o intento de acercamiento al escuchar aquella última estrofa mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho dolorida inclinándose levemente, ¿De dónde le venía aquel maldito dolor?, intento incorporarse pero la guitarra eléctrica resonó en sus oídos con violencia mientras la voz de Alex se alzaba con más fuerza.

_Harta de estar aquí  
Para alguien que ya no está.  
Harta de verte sonreír,  
Harta de que todo siga igual.  
Y es que nada ha cambiado,  
Tú sigues tu rumbo caminando  
Y a mí me dejas atrás._

Sintió como tiraban de su ropa y levanto el rostro para dar con los ojos enfadados y frustrados de Alex que la sacudían con violencia sin ella poder detenerla y la empujaba cada tanto al ritmo triste y enfadado de aquella música, intento decirle que se detuviera que no se sentía bien, que comprendía su enojo… que no la culpara, que no lo sabía… pero de que servían sus justificantes ante toda la ira que le dirigían y que le hería profundamente.

_Olvida lo que vivimos,  
Aunque yo no lo haré,  
Olvida que nos conocimos,  
Aunque yo te recordaré._

__

Karina esquivo a duras penas una silla que le paso rozando, eso se estaba saliendo de control miro el escenario para notar como Alex continuaba su despedida antes de detenerse en el rostro de la chica a la que le dedicaba su odio para ver la palidez y la forma en que se sujetaba el pecho entre las sacudidas de Alex… su ojo clínico le dijo que algo andaba mal, así que salto unas cuantas mesas con el fin de detener aquello antes de que hubiera algo más que lamentar que un simple corazón roto.

Estiro la mano finalmente logrando apresar con dificultad el hombro desnudo de Alex con lágrimas en los ojos escuchaba el estruendo de la música alrededor, estudiando la raíz de aquel profundo odio que sentía le dirigían antes de sentir una firme cachetada en la cara que la hizo tambalear hacia la orilla del escenario de nuevo… "Déjame defenderme al menos" razono su mente desesperada mirando a su amiga delante suyo.

_Y es que hoy he cambiado,  
De llorar me estoy cansando,  
Te he dejado atrás._

_Yo no podría dejarte atrás_ logro articular con dificultad a sabiendas que no era escuchada, el ruido de los gritos, y la música iba en aumento y ella sentía que poco podía hacer…. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan abatida y perdida, sentía ciertamente que no poseía arma alguna con la cual defenderse.

_Sigue tu camino,  
Yo haré lo mismo,  
Caminaré distinto  
Por no volver a tropezar_

.

Alex dejo su ira salir dándole el más fuerte empujón que en vida juraba no le había dado a nadie, lo que no esperaba es que Stana no pudiera mantener el equilibrio como lo venía haciendo, que lo perdiera del todo cayendo de espaldas del escenario por las mas que estiro la mano intentando sujetarla ante el horror que le reflejaban los ojos azules que ella tanto amaba, para solo terminar tirando de aquel rosario de oro y que la cadena del mismo quedara rota entre sus manos, mientras la cabellera rubia se perdía entre las peleas que se desarrollaban abajo_ Vámonos de aquí_ sintió el tirón firme y enfoco a Karina que estaba pálida_ ¡VAMONOS AHORA!_ regreso la vista al lugar donde la cabellera rubia se había perdido antes de apretar lo que quedaba de aquel rosario que le quemaba las manos con fuerza sintiendo como la arrastraban fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS

Lo que no me mata, me fortalece.  
Nietzsche

Anna miraba el rostro lastimado de Stana a su lado, presentaba moretones en diferentes lugares algunos más severos que otros y tenía el labio partido. Fuera de eso lo que más le preocupaba era que su amiga no paraba de llorar sujetándose el pecho como si le hubiera robado el alma en un instante.

Miro la celda atestada de jóvenes como ellas con algo de preocupación pegándose más a su amiga intentando protegerla mientras enviaba miradas asesinas por doquier, aquella noche había sido sin duda una de las más largas de su vida y aseveraba que lo único que lamentaba era la llamada que había tenido que realizar hacia ya casi una hora_ Ya no llores_ le dijo quedamente a Stana_ te ves muy mal, apenas y puedes respirar bien que llores no te ayudare_ vio como Stana asentía sujetándose el pecho de nueva cuenta_ Necesitamos un médico_ le dijo a un policía que pasaba por allí.

_Lo único que ustedes necesitan es que se les baje el alcohol_ afirmo el hombre para su molestia mientras ella miraba fijamente a Stana_ Cobalt informe del ritmo cardiaco_ le susurro al dispositivo.

_Rocky tiene alteración completa de sus signos vitales y una fuerte baja de presión_ escucho la voz cibernética dar el informe detallado_ Cobalt aconseja que sea atendida por un médico cuanto antes…

_ ¿Sus signos coinciden con un problema cardíaco?_ cuestiono respirando con preocupación para pegar aun mas su oído.

_ No puedo dar un informe preciso de ello, pero si cuenta con una buena cantidad de los mismos_ ladeo la cabeza con preocupación_ ¿Cobalt debe informar al Caballero?.

_No_ Anna escucho la voz entrecortada de Stana y como jalaba aire con dificultad_ no preocupes a mi hermano, yo debo tener fuerza y fé para levantarme_ vio los ojos azules brillar levemente mientras se separaban de ella.

La miro con preocupación recordando los eventos de las últimas horas y que desencadenaron con ella en aquel lugar. Recordaba que luego de estar llorando pegada a la pared donde su adorada Elsa hacia guardia diario su mente le recordó que iba a reunirse con Stana.

Y tuvo miedo como nunca en su vida, por lo que se había levantando desandando los pasos que había seguido para llegar a aquel lugar, había intentado ingresar al bar tres veces antes de lograrlo para ver nada más a Stana caer de aquel escenario y a una desesperada Alex intentar evitarlo antes de que una mujer que cuyo rostro ella conocía bien la sacara de allí.

Lo que siguió podía ser descrito por quien fuera como una lluvia de golpes que iban y venían por doquier, se había movido con desesperación para encontrar a su amiga en manos de un tipo que le doblaba en tamaño y que le estaba dando una paliza. De hecho la joven tenía sangre en el labio y estaba de lado, fue cuando ella perdió el control tomando una botella y cayéndole al tipo en la espalda con ira.

Mientras observaba como soltaba a Stefani en el suelo y esta tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas, sintió como intentaban sacudirla de encima por lo que dejo caer el golpe seco de la botella haciéndola trisas sobre la cabeza del hombre que se doblo como un muñeco de trapo, cosa que aprovecho para ir hacia Stefani y levantarla del suelo obteniendo una queja de dolor de la joven.

Sintió el hombro descolocado de Stana con horror antes de sentir como tiraban de ella y ver la cara ensangrentada del mastodonte frente a ella, para ver venia aquel puño hacia su rostro que la mando a volar cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, se intento levantar para ver aquel animal encima de ella, pero vio la pierna de su amiga impactar en el estomago del hombre antes de que girara y le diera otro golpe en la barbilla que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo_ ¡CORRE!_ le dijo tirando de ella hacia donde suponía que estaba la salida.

Recordaba las piernas de Stana golpear a todo aquel que interrumpiera su camino mientras ella hacía lo mismo, cosa que no evito que se llevaran unos buenos golpes en el proceso estaba por alcanzar la salida escuchando la respiración agitada detrás suyo cuando sintió un tirón lanzando un golpe por inercia que conecto la nariz de un hombre de uniforme policial que las arresto a ambas en el acto.

Escucho un suave toque en los barrotes por lo que salió de sus recuerdos enfocando unos ojos azules que le miraban con severidad y reproche… sin duda la peor noche de su vida, al llegar a la comisaria se dio cuenta que no tenía a quien llamar, Stana tampoco quería que llamara a nadie, así que negó sus llamadas hasta que reparo en el pésimo estado de su amiga por lo que se pego a su oído usando a Cobalt y dando el número de la última persona que deseaba llamar y sin embargo era su única opción.  
Se levanto encaminándose a los barrotes con un enorme puchero adornando su cara para bajar el rostro acariciando levemente las manos que se sujetaban a ellos con firmeza_ No fue mi culpa_ dejo escapar quedamente.

_No_ escucho el tono bajo y comprensivo_ es mía por traerte a la comisaria ¿Quién diría que les tomarías tanto gusto?_ escucho la risa suave.

_¡ELSA!_ reprendió con molestia viendo la sonrisa delante de ella y como entrelazaban su mano con suavidad.

_No te preguntare si estás bien_ le afirmaron con seriedad_ digo pareces bien acompañada de tu amigo el sin dientes, de ese loco de allá que dice que Dios tiene voz cibernética y claro nunca puede faltar la libidinosa que no te deja de mirar ¿Válgame una horas aquí y ya tienes novia?.

_¡ELSA!_ repitió con molestia girándose a ver si Stana estaba bien pero la joven continuaba arrinconada sin emitir palabra_ Sácanos de aquí_ suplico quedamente.

_ ¿Ya te quieres ir?_ volteo los ojos en blanco en claro signo de derrota_ Pero si te creía muy cómoda_ le afirmaron_ además mira que golpear un oficial de policía.

_Fue una accidente_ se defendió apretando los barrotes frustrada_ por favor sácanos… enserio no fue mi culpa…

_No fue tu culpa tener un ojo morado, el labio partido y que tu amiga este igual o peor que tu_ afirmo mirando a la joven rubia que recordaba de la Avenida_ No espera seguro Dios si es como el loco dijo un robot raro con voz alterada que te partió la cara.

_ ¡ELSA!_ repitió de nuevo_ ya entendí ¿de acuerdo?... sácanos por favor…

_ ¿También a tu novia?_ dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Anna.

_¡ELSA, NO TENGO NOVIA!_ respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse_ Stana necesita un médico, no estamos ebrias, no hemos bebido una gota… pero hoy… hoy..

_¿Qué paso?_ le cuestionaron sujetando su mano contra los barrotes_ Dímelo Anna.

_ Ahora no puedo…_ afirmo quedamente_ de verdad no me siento_ sintió la mano acariciando su rostro con suma delicadeza_ perdona.

_Tranquila ya las saco_ le afirmaron quedamente antes de sentir como besaban su mano y se alejaban de la zona de celdas

Milo Barques se estiraba en la oficina del jefe de la policía que estaba ausente sintiéndose a sus anchas al estar a cargo esa madrugada, sonrió viendo la enorme oficina esperaba sentarse en un lugar así algún día, no como algo pasajero sino como el jefe establecido levanto el rostro viendo la puerta abrirse_ No te acomodes tanto Barques_ escucho la voz femenina profunda que le hizo crispar los nervios.

_Storm_ afirmo arrastrando la voz con molestia de todos los policías en aquella estación esa era la única que le podía quitar su puesto, la miro con incomodidad, un Storm nunca estuvo en policía turística era muy poco para su sagrada tradición y sin embargo_ ¿En qué te puedo servir?.

_Voy a sacar a dos chicas de la celda 3B nada mas te vine a informar_ le afirmo la joven mujer antes de girarse dispuesta a salir, pero él no permitiría que nadie le restara autoridad.

_Yo decido eso_ le intento aseverar con voz firme antes de ver como simplemente giraba la cabeza de lado aún de espaldas a él, generándole un feo escalofrío mientras quedaba de frente dedicándole aquella mirada que juraba quien la viera haría morir de nuevo a un muerto.

_¿Que dijiste?_ vio la sonrisa perversa y oscura formarse en los delicados labios_ espero haber escuchado mal… porque sabes que tienes cola que te pisen Barques… y ganas de hacerlo a mi no me faltan…

_Me estas amenazando Storm?_ cuestiono con voz insegura.

_Un Storm nunca hace amenazas solo afirmaciones_ le respondieron provocándole un ligero escalofrío que le hizo tragar grueso.

_Pue… pue…

_Tranquilo me las llevare_ noto como le daban la espalda de nuevo soltando el aire aliviado_ y Barques… nunca vuelvas a contradecirme o la próxima vez no seré amable contigo_ escucho la puerta cerrarse sintiendo su corazón reventar contra el pecho… los Storm podían ser tan odiosos… y peligrosos.

Karina avanzo con la indicación de la luz verde, observando con el rabillo del ojo a Alex girando aquel rosario con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, antes de lanzarlo y apresarlo entre sus dedos_ ¿Te gusta tu elección?.

_La vida está llena de elecciones_ sonrió ante la sagaz respuesta_ pero se siente tan extasiante dejar salir todo aquello que sentía que me ahogaba y me tenía harta.

_ ¿Entonces quieres vivir diferente?_ dio la vuelta la derecha con precaución incorporándose en una avenida algo desierta por la hora de la mañana.

_ No creo que sea vivir diferente, simplemente ya no quiero ser una oveja del rebaño_ levanto una ceja al parar en una luz roja_ creo que simplemente quiero vivir… a mi manera nada más.

_ ¿Entonces la mía no te ha gustado?_ hizo un enorme puchero que provoco una enorme carcajada de su acompañante antes de sonreír también avanzando con la luz verde.

_Oh cariño no seas tan sensible_ escucho el tono de burla_ la probare por un tiempo y sino me gusta pasare a algo más_ la vio apretar aquel rosario contra su mejilla con cariño_ después de todo la vida es un infinito aprendizaje.

_ La capacidad de no dejar de sorprenderte con ella es uno de sus invaluables placeres_ esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a aquella joven visiblemente más relajada, se detuvo en la próxima luz roja antes de ver invadido su espacio personal por el cuerpo de Alex.

_ ¿Has tenido faltas a la moral en la vía pública?_ río divertida ante la seriedad de aquella frase al tiempo que enfocaba los ojos cafés divertidos.  
_No y no las quiero tener_ rio con fuerza escuchando una risa idéntica mientras Alex regresaba a su asiento.

_Aburrida_ la miro levantando una ceja con indignación.

_Cuando lleguemos a tu departamento te mostrare que tan aburrida soy_ acelero provocando un grito divertido.

Stana sintió como Anna tiraba de ella con suavidad por lo que esbozo un gesto de dolor al sentir a la joven obligarle a apoyarse, dio un suspiro dolorido antes de levantar la cara enfocando unos ojos negros brevemente antes de sentir sus pies abandonar el suelo y aquella cabellera oscura mezclarse con la suya_ Calma ya vamos al hospital_ oculto su rostro en aquel cuello cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Estaba sumergida en una maldita pesadilla con aquella canción resonando en sus oídos y aumentando el dolor en su pecho, pero más que la canción le dolía la cantidad de rabia que le había dirigido Alex ¿Tanto te hice sufrir?, sintió como la depositaban en un asiento dando un quejido de dolor al resentir el hombro para abrir los ojos viendo como Anna se subía en el asiento del copiloto y la otra mujer en el del conductor, giro el rostro para dar con un hocico largo que le dio un suave lametazo_ Te me haces familiar_ murmuro quedamente antes de recostar la cabeza y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y un suave quejido por lo que levanto la mano depositándola con suavidad sobre la cabeza peluda_ Estoy bien_ dejo escapar suavemente _ es solo que es difícil de entender para mí y me siento algo confundida_ sintió otro suave lametazo en el rostro por lo que lo abrazo con suavidad intentando calmarse.

_ Estará bien Tormenta es buena terapeuta_ Anna enfoco a la rubia unos instantes antes de sentir como tomaban su mano con fuerza para besarla_ Las llevare al hospital, allí llegara alguien a recogerlas y las llevara a mi casa_ la miro confusa_ tengo que ir al evento de la alcaldía en el Parque De la Libertad_ se llevo las manos a la cara recordando aquello recién.

_ No has dormido nada por mi culpa_ dejo ir la cabeza hacia adelante_ de verdad lo siento Elsa, no hace falta que nadie nos lleve a tu casa…

_ Harás lo que digo_ la miro con sorpresa_ me lo debes, irán por ustedes, en casa hay comida, y tiene varias habitaciones, quédate en la mía_ se sonrojo profundamente al escuchar aquello_ la reconocerás porque la cama de Tormenta está en una esquina_ vio el rostro serio delante de ella.

_ ¿Estás enfadada?_ cuestiono bajamente.

_Bastante_ le respondieron sin dudar siquiera_ pero me alivia que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada malo… dijiste que irías a casa.

_ Lo siento_ murmuro desviando la cara para mirar por la ventana, le había dicho aquello por no dar una mala impresión, no esperaba realmente que la noche se descontrolara de aquella manera.

_Me gustaría más una explicación que un lo siento_ vio como apretaban el volante con fuerza_ eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti…

_Sí soy tu amiga_ repitió quedamente regresando su vista a la ventana_ lo sé… lo siento…

**yui tainaka... hablando de la friend zone xD jajaj pero no se preocupen, no se quedara ahi, ni siquiera estoy segura si esta ahi en primer lugar ewe**

** y y y Hinata tsuki, tus reviews me sacan siempre una sonrisa C: gracias... por ultimo mañana empiezo clases so... chan chan chan **


	13. Chapter 13

RECUERDOS Y REALIDADES

Esperar duele, olvidar duele. Pero el peor de los sentimientos es no saber qué decisión tomar.  
Paulo Coelho.

El Parque de la Libertad estaba a reventar con globos multicolor que iban y venían, mientras los vendedores se acomodaban en sus sitios y el audio acababa de ubicarse eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, pero a pesar deello el despliegue policial en un parque de aquel tamaño era bastante considerable, la policía montada estaba en fila esperando ordenes de su ubicación, la mayoría de la policía turística se paseaba ya por el lugar mientras la sección de K9 esperaba indicaciones de los recorridos y puntos de reunión.

Elsa bajo el rostro conteniendo un bostezo mientras se acomodaba las gafas oscuras, sin duda alguna la noche anterior había sido larga, respiro profundo era mejor que dejara de pensar en aquello y se tranquilizara o no estaría en condiciones para manejar a la cantidad de personas que vería durante ese día.

Aun recordaba la cara asustada de Virginia cuando ella apareció en la tienda y no había rastro de Anna, así como aquella llamada cuando ella estaba por estrangular a Virginia de la desesperación, ladeo la cabeza ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por esa niña? Escucho su nombre esbozando un gesto de desagrado ya se imaginaba que pasaría algo así, la mandaban de modelito de nuevo sin duda, a vigilar la entrada principal y que todo el que pasara por allí reparara en ella, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, porque la habían mandado con el engreído de Svenson alto, musculoso, sonrisa perfecta y un coqueto registrado, ni la mitad de hermoso que ella pero era lo más cercano sin duda.

Bajo los ojos para enfocar Tormenta gruñéndole por lo bajo al pastor belga que era la pareja del hombre, por lo que la acaricio llamándola a la calma se ubico en la columna de mármol derecha que adornaba la entrada del parque irguiéndose orgullosa y revisando fugazmente con la mirada el perímetro y a quienes pasaran por allí antes de escuchar los primeros suspiros "Lógico soy una diosa viviente" esbozo una encantadora sonrisa que provoco otra lluvia de suspiros que la hizo relajarse notablemente.

Virginia que iba a morir de cansancio primero porque Elsa casi la estrangula, segundo porque había pasado buena parte de la madrugada y la mañana con la paletita de la chica, aunque debía admitir que la niña pelirroja era encantadora, se preocupo bastante cuando su amiga le pidió ir al hospital pero, no dudo un segundo en asistir.

La niña pelirroja que distraía tanto a Elsa se llamaba Anna y al parecer era una joven centrada por la leve conversación que había mantenido con ella mientras esperaban que atendieran a la amiga de la chica, cosa que hacía más sorprendente el hecho de que tuviera un ojo morado y varios golpes en la cara, la chica al parecer necesitada de hablar le había relatado brevemente el alboroto en el bar aunque sentía ella que había obviado partes importantes de la información ya que se notaba bastante angustiada. Sin embargo le había preocupado la infinita tristeza en aquellos ojos claros al expresar una frase que la hizo a ella esbozar un gesto de incomodidad " Elsa es mi amiga por eso se preocupa tanto por mi" juro cuando escucho aquello que iba a tomar del cuello ella a Storm por decirle tal cosa a la niña, pero era típico de esa cabeza hueca decir tales estupideces cuando alguien le gustaba, es que parecía nunca haber dejado el jardín de niños en ocasiones, eso y el ego que se cargaba la hacían inmanejable.

Dejo caer sus llaves en el living de la sala para ver la cabeza de su esposo asomarse mirándola con preocupación, le hizo un enorme puchero que género que la cargaran escaleras arriba derecho a la cama cosa que agradeció profundamente porque de verdad sentía que no podía ni con su alma, sintió el beso cariñoso antes de que le sacaran los zapatos de tacón y la arroparan, recordando porque amaba tanto a ese hombre mientras cerraba los ojos para finalmente tener su merecido descanso.

La casa de Elsa resulto ser para Anna una sorpresa, siempre se la imagino viviendo en un departamento, un lugar adecuado para alguien como ella imaginaba que era Elsa, pero venia descubriendo que la joven oficial no era nada de lo que ella imaginaba para prueba que en lugar de un departamento de soltera tenia aquella casa familiar. Subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras para revisar a Stana que dormía profundamente en una de las habitaciones, le habían recetado calmantes y tenía el brazo inmovilizado a la altura del hombro, al parecer había sufrido un ataque severo de ansiedad y su hombro se había dislocado.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad para encaminarse a la recamara de Elsa, se sentó en la cama viendo aquella pequeña biblioteca en una esquina, el enorme ventanal y habitación de colores sobrios y sencillos, la cama de Tormenta en una esquina con varios de sus juguetes y aquel olor que le era tan familiar ¿Quién era en realidad Elsa Storm?, era la pregunta que rondaba constantemente su mente mientras se recostaba en aquella suave cama, ¿Qué tipo de persona era realmente?, estaba claro que no era nada de lo que ella imaginaba, nada de lo que sentía que proyectaba mientras vigilaba aquella avenida.

Sus escazas conversaciones con ella le revelaban una persona bromista, engreída en extremo y en ocasiones sumamente callada, pero suponía ella que había más, ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea real de ella, de todas maneras no tenia caso ¿o sí?, era como la misma Elsa decía solo eran amigas, y cuando eres amiga de alguien no siempre muestras como eres del todo… o cuando esta uno con alguien que ama o que le gusta actúa diferente…. ¿no era cierto también?. Se dejo caer en el colchón abrazando con fuerza aquella almohada pero a pesar de todo razono fugazmente mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño" yo quiero conocerte"

La luz de la mañana ingresaba por la ventana del departamento alumbrando directamente la mesa de la pequeña sala creando brillos suaves y llamativos en el abandonado rosario de oro que lastimado descansaba sobre su superficie, delante suyo unos ojos cafés le observaban en silencio y con interés sin atreverse se podría decir a tocarlo siquiera. El rostro se apoyaba en una de las manos soltando suspiros cada tanto, y es que Alex conocía bien el significado de ese rosario.

Su mente no tardo en inundarse de recuerdos de un pasado no tan distante, recuerdos de ella en uniforme escolar sentada sola en aquel restaurante celebrando su graduación, su aceptación a la universidad y su cumpleaños que meses atrás no había podido celebrar. De aquel restaurante lleno de otros uniformes como los suyos y a la vez diferentes todos celebrando con sus familias el éxito escolar, pero ella…. Ella estaba sola.

Había pedido el plato más caro que podía, el mejor refresco y su postre favorito, había acomodado las flores de la mesa como le agradaba y esperaba escuchando las risas a su alrededor dándose ánimos a sí misma y felicitándose por sus logros, recordaba la gracia que le había hecho la cara del mesero al explicarle que era ella sola, como había fila fuera y ella tenía una mesa para cuatro sola.

Esa tarde en aquella mesa había sacado su diploma mirando su nombre escrito en él, su solicitud universitaria con la aceptación y su nombre también en ella, aquella felicitación tan efusiva y la beca que le otorgaban, así como el reconocimiento especial de su escuela por graduarse con los más altos honores, los había extendido sobre la mesa porque a fin de cuentas era todo lo que tenía, el testimonio de todo su esfuerzo, ese que la hacía sonreír inflando el pecho orgullosa en aquel momento.

Suponía que pocos de los allí presentes podrían entender su infinita alegría, en cuenta aquel gerente que se le había acercado a decirle si tenía dinero para pagar su comida, se recordaba a si misma sacando su billetera y mostrando su dinero mientras el hombre en esta ocasión le decía que era una tarde ajetreada y que ella no podía ocupar una mesa para cuatro sola que si lo deseaba se pasara a la barra, pero ¿Acaso no merecía una mesa?, puedo pagar… eso había dicho pero el hombre le negaba con la cabeza, finalmente ella había asentido empezando a recoger sus cosas cuando escucho aquella voz_ Hola lamento llegar tarde_ había levantado el rostro enfocando unos hermosos ojos azules envueltos en un uniforme que no era de su escuela_ es que como esto queda tan lejos de mi escuela_ ella asintió por inercia más que otra cosa mientras observaba a la otra joven con completa elegancia empezar a ordenar dejando al gerente con la boca abierta, antes que el hombre se retirara confuso.

_Perdona_ vio la risita escapar con tanta suavidad_ es que se suponía que comería aquí con mi hermano pero al parecer se atrasara mucho más de lo pensado, estaba por irme cuando vi a ese hombre intentando echarte_ parpadeo confundida_ y pensé si estás sola y yo también… bueno además es un día genial ¿no? …. Estamos graduándonos podríamos comer juntas_ simplemente había atinado a asentir con suavidad_ estas son tus notas… VALGAME ESTAN GENIALES!

_No espera me da vergüenza_ intento protestar mientras veía sus papeles acabar en las manos de aquella rubia.

_ No seas tonta… ojala yo me hubiera graduado con esas notas_ la escucho reír divertida y no pudo más que hacer lo mismo_ Te aseguro que mi hermano estaría encantado_ vio el rosario escaparse de entre el lazo del uniforme escolar y su resplandor le llamo la atención_ es bonito verdad… fue el último regalo de mi madre antes de morir…

_Lo siento_ había respondido quedamente_ mi madre también murió…

_Entonces las dos deben ser muy amigas_ la miro sorprendida viendo aquella enorme sonrisa_ donde quiera que estén seguramente son grandes amigas….

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ había hecho aquella pregunta recordaba ella porque lo que escucho la había dejado profundamente confundida.

_ Es simple_ vio la cabeza ladearse provocando que aquel rosario se balanceara levemente_ porque las dos estábamos solas hoy y nos hemos encontrado para hacernos compañía y celebrar… me gusta creer que son amigas y no querían vernos solas_ la sonrisa en aquel rostro había crecido contagiándola_ Soy Stana por cierto.

_ Y yo Alex… murmuro mirando aquel rosario roto sobre la mesa, fue tan fácil ser amiga de ella, las vacaciones más divertidas de su vida, las recordaba con claridad cada locura compartida, cada discusión larga con Stana, cada empujón que le había dado en la alberca… río quedamente al recordar la cara de molestia cada que lo hacía y las risas cuando las dos se iban juntas al agua, ser su amiga fue tan fácil pero amarla fue aun más sencillo…. Y sin embargo estaba segura que olvidarla… olvidarla sería imposible.

Estiro la mano para tomar aquel rosario con suavidad antes de besarlo con delicadeza "adiós… espero que me odies" afirmo levantándose antes de guardarlo en un pequeño baúl junto con la única foto que tenía de su madre… la vida estaba llena de elecciones y ella había tomado la suya.

"Y yo Alex" Stana se incorporo en la cama respirando agitada mientras miraba alrededor consternada, sentía las lagrimas paseándose por su mejillas mientras su mano se iba por inercia hacia su pecho, sintiendo la ausencia de su adorado rosario en el. Había soñado con el día en que conoció a Alex, con aquel rostro ruborizado e incluso algo triste de la primera vez en que se vieron, uno tan diferente a aquel lleno de odio y dolor que había visto la noche anterior "ella me ama", se inclino resintiendo su hombro "o al menos me amaba" se movió hacia el borde de la cama mirando las medicinas en una mesa a un lado de la misma.

Ataque de ansiedad eso había escuchado, aún podía sentir su corazón golpear fuera de ritmo y sin embargo ella no llamaría a aquello ataque de ansiedad, no sabía cómo se rompía un corazón o siquiera como se debía sentir y sin embargo podía jurar que el suyo se había hecho añicos la noche anterior, incluso lo había escuchado romperse en pedazos y por ello se había quedado sin aire, sin fuerzas y sin fé.

Perdió a una de sus personas más queridas ¿Pero siquiera podía llamarle perdida a aquello?, le habían dicho que la amaban, antes de jurarle odio eterno…. Ni siquiera podía sentirse confundida ¿O sí?, porque no tendría sentido si la noche anterior habían jurado odiarla. Y sin embargo…. Se llevo la mano al pecho dolorida, ¿Qué era la estupidez? Era no darse cuenta cuando alguien que siempre está contigo te ama, se dijo quedamente llevándose la mano que un instante antes presionaba el pecho a la cara, rememorando cada escena y momento que había pasado con su amiga.

Deseo golpearse contra alguna pared al revivir las incontables ocasiones que había terminado llorando en sus brazos por Hans, recordando cada abrazo cariñoso que le obsequiaban, cada frase comprensiva y aquella mirada llena de infinita ternura, todo gesto en Alex libre de reproches o egoísmo, sus consejos tan sinceros…. Ella la amaba y sin embargo la consolaba siempre que lloraba por alguien más, a pesar de que le decía que no podía vivir sin Hans, se levanto encaminándose a la pared para dejar caer un sonoro puñetazo sobre ella "Alex es que no puedes entender como lo amo"…. "Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees" claro que la odiaba ella se odiaría de estar en el lugar de Alex…

Recogió sus medicamentos tomando aire a grandes bocanadas antes de apagar a Cobalt, ya que no deseaba escuchar mas sus regaños, se calzo para abandonar la habitación sin ganas de despertar a Anna, el sol de la tarde estaba invadiendo ya el lugar, ¿Qué tanto había perdido la noche anterior?, simplemente deseaba evadir aquella pregunta pues de responderla temía que el vacío fuera tan grande que le destruiría para siempre.

Los discursos iban y venían a lo largo del día entre las risas de los niños y los variados eventos que se tenían programados, pero sin duda la parte pesada seria esa noche, Elsa caminaba entre los puestos de comida escuchando la alharaca de Svenson en su descanso y el tipo había decidido llenarse de comida chatarra, era claro que con el cuidado tan precario que le daba a su alimentación no tardaría nada en rodar. Ella en cambio tenía un serio problema no le gustaba comer nada que no hubiera cocinado ella misma en casa y debido a los eventos de la noche anterior no pudo prepararse su almuerzo por lo que en ese momento moría de hambre.

Ya había recorrido una buena parte de los puestos sin que se le antojara nada _Y podríamos salir mañana en la noche_ se detuvo en seco centrándose en la conversación que mantenían con ella antes de girarse y ver al tipo sonriéndole con encanto. No es que Svenson no fuera un hombre atractivo, el hecho de que le llevara algunos años tampoco importaba, el que fuera un egocéntrico, insoportable que solo buscaba llevarse mujeres a la cama como si de trofeos se tratara eso si que importaba_ Digo seriamos la pareja más espectacular en el baile de caridad de la policía este otoño.

_No crees que vas muy rápido_ dijo con voz algo irónica para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

_Vamos Storm lo natural es que estuviéramos juntos_ le afirmaron haciéndola voltear los ojos en blanco_ aparte de ser el hombre y la mujer más gloriosos de la estación, creo que nos llevaríamos bien en general, pareces una chica algo seria y distante pero seguramente eres alguien…

_Svenson hombre_ se detuvo en seco girándose a mirarlo_ yo soy la mujer más hermosa de la estación sin duda, lo tuyo es discutible_ asevero notando la cara de sorpresa que le dirigían_ en cuanto a si nos llevaríamos bien o no, creo que vas algo descaminado por tus palabras no tienes ni idea de cómo soy realmente así que porque no te ahorras la vergüenza y me ahorras el esfuerzo de rechazarte.

_No te creas tan única Storm_ vio la expresión cambiar a una de molestia.

_ Sevenson soy tan única como todo ser humano que te topas en la vida_ noto el gesto confundido_ todos somos únicos… y sé que hay alguien que a diferencia tuya apreciara todas mis particularidades_ se giro como si nada acomodándose su boina para continuar caminando al lado de Tormenta alejándose de aquel tipo.

_Ya te arrepentirás_ le escucho decir con firmeza.

_Lo dudo mucho_ respondió con completa tranquilidad observando al sol de la tarde empezar a pasearse por el cielo.

Para cuando la noche cayó Anna se despertó algo aturdida al parecer estaba más cansada de lo imaginado, miro alrededor enfocando el reloj para notar que pasaban ya de las ocho de la noche, Elsa le había dicho que llegaría entre la una y tres de la mañana, así que le quedaban horas de tortura en soledad. Sus pies descalzos provocaron un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al tocar el suelo, pero no deseaba calzarse así que camino despacio para descubrir que Stana se había marchado.

Soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que se había llevado todo pero, suponía que como ella simplemente necesitaba su espacio. Camino despacio por la sala para acabar en la cocina, no era su casa pero se había saltado el desayuno y la comida, aparte que tenía claras indicaciones de Elsa de comer lo que quisiera. Otra sorpresa razono al abrir el refrigerador descubriendo una infinidad de verduras y carne de buena calidad. Se encamino con algo de entusiasmo a las alacenas, para ampliar de golpe su sonrisa. Al parecer su joven oficial era amante de la comida sana por lo que tenía una cocina de lo más completa.

Miro la hora de nuevo, ella moría de hambre y Elsa se tardaría en llegar así que se prepararía algo ligero y la cena como tal la haría para que estuviera en punto a la una y continuara caliente aun cuando llegara luego.

Tormenta ingreso trotando a la casa, mientras corría a toda marcha directo a la cocina su dueña dejo caer su chamarra negra policial con tan mal tino que acabo en el piso, pero aquello poco le importo a la agotada chica, la noche había demostrado que el despliegue policial había sido completamente necesario, varias riñas, ebrios y mas de un alboroto habían requerido su intervención y extensión adecuada antes de que se salieran de control "los seres humanos aglomerados son como animales" se dijo Elsa mirándose en el espejo para notar su boina rota y sucia, antes de bajar sus ojos revisando su generalmente pulcro pantalón roto a la altura de la rodilla "animales".

Escucho un ladrido proveniente de su cocina acompañado de una suave voz antes de que su cabeza le propinara una cachetada mental por olvidarse de lleno que tenía invitados en casa y una conversación por mantener, "si tan solo no muriera del hambre" lanzo la boina al piso para encaminarse a la cocina empujando la puerta con suavidad para ingresar a ella y dar de lleno con aquellos ojos azules y claros que le miraron primero con una mezcla de alegría e inquietud_ Buenos días_ dejo escapar quedamente_ lamento llegar a esta hora las cosas se descontrolaron un poco.

_Comprendo_ le respondieron antes de que ella enfocara a Tormenta cerca de su plato devorando sus croquetas como loca "al menos alguien come" razono fugazmente antes de mirar con sorpresa la mesa perfectamente servida.

_Te hice de comer_ vio como Anna levantaba una servilleta blanca dejando al descubierto un plato perfectamente servido, ordenado y estético que le provoco parpadear un par de veces antes de sentarse en automático, aspirando el agradable olor que de él brotaba por lo que miro a Anna sorprendida_ bueno viendo tu refrigerador y lacena, además de tomar en cuenta la hora quería hacerte de comer algo balanceado y ligero, espero que sea de tu agrado_ Elsa Storm había tenido varias mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna le había esperado hasta esas horas de la madrugada con un plato de comida caliente, ya que en general la esperaban llenas de reproches por su llegada tardía, había intentado dos veces formar un hogar en ambas ocasiones encontraba una nota en la sala avisando que "esperaban que su trabajo le diera todo lo que ellas le daban" en ambas le había importado un carajo.

Levanto sus ojos azules al ver como Anna se frotaba las manos antes de tomar su lugar en una silla continua para sentarse a comer con ella_ ¿No cenaste antes?_ cuestiono quedamente intentando no expresar su emoción al encontrar su cena, mientras se lavaba las manos rápidamente.

_ Uno nunca debe cenar solo si puede contar con compañía_ le afirmaron_ además pensé que estarías cansada y con hambre_ vio a la chica ubicarse la servilleta con elegancia en las piernas antes de pasarle una salsa para que si lo deseaba bañara su comida en ella_ espero que te guste.

Sonrió simplemente eso pudo hacer, sonreír como idiota porque no solo tenía comida caliente, sino alguien que la había esperado para cenar, en general cenaba sola antes de la policía turística sus horarios eran bastante demandantes, y cuando se paso de departamento empezó a tener mucho tiempo libre en las noches para preparar su cena y ver televisión. Su soledad nunca le incomodo pero en ese momento se sentía mil veces mejor sin duda que cenar sola…. Se llevo el primer bocado antes de abrir ojos sorprendida saboreando aquello mientras en automático dejaba salir un sensual gemido de satisfacción mirando la comida_ Esto esta riquísimo_ afirmo sin poder creerse la gama de sabores que se habían encerrado en su boca en un segundo.

_Me alegra que te guste_ Anna rio quedamente a pesar de que estaba completamente sonrojada ya que aquel gemido había hecho que su corazón saltara como caballo salvaje _ ¿Cómo te fue?

Elsa la enfoco sorprendida a medio camino de continuar comiendo, antes de levantarse con una rapidez sobrehumana que genero un ruido seco de la silla al irse al suelo, para tomar el rostro de Anna entre sus manos sorprendiéndola del todo, al sentir la calidez de aquellos labios sobre su frente depositándole un beso suave y dulce en ella_ Sorprendentemente el día mejoro recién considerablemente_ le murmuraron quedamente por lo que se sonrojo aun mas antes de sonreír tomando una de aquellas manos que adoraba besándolas con suavidad.

Mientras los besos caían sobre sus manos Elsa tenía que admitirse algo muy importante a ella misma, que esa niña que besaba sus palmas con devoción llenaba su corazón de una paz que ninguna mujer de las que habían pasado por su vida le había obsequiado…. Quizás amiga no era el término adecuado….


	14. Chapter 14

BUENAS… BUENAS NOCHES

En el rocío de las pequeñas cosas, el corazón encuentra su mañana y toma su frescura.  
Gail Gibran

Se supone que el ser humano es un animal social y comunicativo, que en su naturaleza estaba el dejar fluir las palabras con facilidad para expresar cada una de sus emociones y sin embargo Anna podría jurar que su ADN estaba defectuoso, porque cuando a media cena le pidieron explicar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior sus cerebro se había quedado en blanco y su capacidad de expresión aseguraba regreso a la de un Neanderthal, se corrigió mentalmente un Neanderthal se expresaría mejor.

_ ¿Y bien?_ observo los ojos azules que le miraban interrogantes sin darle espacio alguno a mentiras_ y ni se te ocurra inventar una excusa boba_ bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota al escuchar aquello.

_ Elsa fue una larga noche_ afirmo notando como ya habían acabado de comer y Tormenta descansaba en una esquina de la cocina_ y mañana tienes que trabajar y …_ vio como le negaban con la cabeza así que tomo aire para empezar a relatar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior canción incluida y demás, cuando finalizo suspiro pesadamente dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

_Esa canción es muy buena_ la escucho decir por lo que levanto la cara enfocando_ Buenas noches niña buena_ la carcajada resonó en la cocina con fuerza cosa que hizo a su corazón encogerse levemente_ aunque no creo que eso te describa bien, acabaste arrestada cosa que dice que quizás disfrutas demasiado_ las risas resonaron de nuevo por el espacio.

_ELSA!_ dejo escapar con molestia_ ¡A VECES ERES UNA IMBECIL!_ se levanto recogiendo su plato con enfado para dirigirse al lavado, a ella esa canción la destrozo porque cada frase en ella era una verdad en….

_No te enojes_ dejo de pensar de golpe al sentir los brazos rodeando su cintura con suavidad_ solo intentaba relajarte y que no le dieras tanta importancia, yo creo que tu amiga está sumamente molesta contigo o quizás simplemente fue una forma brusca y algo cruel de hacer que abras los ojos para que finalmente cambies de forma de vida_ su corazón se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello, repasando los eventos de los últimos meses y sus quejas constantes hacia Alex por ello.

_ Quizás_ murmuro quedamente sintiendo como la abrazaban con fuerza, su cuerpo reacciono dolorido debido a la pelea de la noche anterior pero, no se quejo para nada dejando que la abrazaran con fuerza_ lamento haberte preocupado.

_ No lo lamentes_ sintió como el abrazo aumentaba_ simplemente me alivia que estés bien, porque eres muy importante para mí_ sintió su cara arder de golpe al escuchar aquello para percibir o como se separaban de ella_ mañana es mi día libre, bueno hoy me lo dieron libre…¿Te gustaría pasarlo conmigo?_ asintió como fuerza aun sonrojada enfocando los ojos alegres delante de ella_ bien, Tormenta a la cama_ vio la perra pasar corriendo para abandonar la cocina mientras le tendían la mano_ ¿Vamos a la cama?_ al escuchar aquello escucho una voz dentro de ella que gritaba con fuerza ¿"Juntas o separadas?"

Teresa abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado con el fin de verificar el estado de aquella chica rubia que era como su hija, había aparecido casi a las seis de la tarde en aquellas condiciones que la preocuparon sobre manera pero más allá del daño físico en ella, algo que no podía comprender era la tristeza profunda en sus ojos claros esa que le generaba una incomodidad extraña ya que solo una vez antes de aquella había visto esa misma mirada. Se acerco acariciando la frente para notar la marcas de lágrimas, suspiro cansada había desobedecido a la chica y llamado a su hermano que suspendió su viaje de negocios para regresar a la ciudad.

Cobijo con cuidado a la chica reparando en el rostro y el hombro antes de negar llevándose las manos al pecho invocando una silente oración por el bienestar de aquella criatura que adoraba, era uno de sus dos grandes amores aun recordaba cuando su patrón los presento aquella mañana lluviosa, a ella y a su hermano aquella cabellera rubia apareciendo detrás de las piernas del joven con temor fue imposible para ella no amarla en ese mismo momento.

No fue difícil descubrir que lo natural en aquella niña era un corazón sincero y una buena disposición en todo aquello que hacía, ¿Demasiada inocencia? Podía ser y al parecer por su estado acababa de pasar factura solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Hans y sus constantes llamadas a lo largo de ese día. Aquel joven parecía realmente desesperado por encontrar a la Señorita había llamado hasta el cansancio.

Mientras enrumbaba sus pasos al exterior intentaba descubrir ¿Qué era lo que atraía a Stana de ese joven? Estaba segura que esa misma pregunta se hacía toda su familia, no era que Hans fuera un mal joven, la anciana se detuvo cerrando la puerta claro que era un mal chico, simplemente ella razonaba que Stana debería dejarle de tener tanta fe a las personas y dejar ese discurso sobre que todos tienen algo bueno dentro, porque estaba segura que el gusano ese no tenía nada bueno dentro y como fuera el responsable de las condiciones de la chica una paliza era sin duda una acción que se quedaría corta.

Karina se termino de vestir enfocando con deleite la espalda desnuda de Alex sobre la cama, sonrió de manera algo guasona al ver a la chica girarse murmurando un nombre que no alcanzo a escuchar con claridad, dejo su nota sobre el buro antes de acariciar los cabellos castaños con suavidad la jovencita se veía mucho más relajada y tranquila_ ¿Ya te vas?_ sonrió al escuchar la pregunta enredando un mechón castaño entre sus dedos.

_Lamentablemente entro a trabajar temprano_ beso uno de los hombros con suavidad_ me encantaría estar en la cama con tan excepcional amante_ afirmo divertida paseando su mano con delicadeza sobre la columna escuchando un suspiro de satisfacción_ me hubiera encantado robarme tu virginidad…

_Se te adelantaron_ escucho la risa suave que le hizo sonreír aun más_ Y tú no estás nada mal para tener la edad que tienes_ dio un suave pellizco en la espalda escuchando una queja antes de revolver el cabello para encaminarse a la puerta de la recamara, se giro de nuevo notando como la chica abrazaba una almohada con fuerza.

_¿Te sientes bien?_ cuestiono con suavidad cerrando la puerta de la recamara para regresar sobre sus pasos y arrodillarse del lado en que la chica descansaba de costado enfocando directamente aquella mirada café intensa.

_Si me siento bien_ sonrió llevando una mano a la frente con seriedad antes de tomar el pulso, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, tenía claro que la joven vivía completamente sola y no tenía nadie quien viera por ella, lo último que deseaba era una fea sorpresa_ ¿Y bien doctora que tengo?_ parpadeo rompiendo su concentración para ver la carita sonriente delante de ella.

_Pues_ se incorporo sacándose su saco ante la mirada sorprendida de Alex_ tu salud es perfecta, pero creo que hay otra cosa que está dolida aun_ empujo a la chica al costado contrario viendo la sorpresa en la mirada_ de todas formas ya tengo un dineral…. Y no creo que me echen por faltar un día… la verdad creo que me reportare enferma.

_¿Y cuál es tu enfermedad?_ sintió como se pegaban a ella con suavidad por lo que sonrió enredando el cabello castaño con suavidad.

_No te lo diré_ afirmo con burla notando la cara de enfado_ así mantengo tu curiosidad despierta colega_ las manos de Alex le terminaron de sacar la ropa con presteza antes de volver a pegarse a su cuerpo desnudo dando un suspiro de satisfacción por lo que ella sonrió de nueva cuenta_ hoy te enseñare una lección importante… la cama es también para dormir.

_Yo ya dormí mucho en ella_ río con fuerza, sin duda el tiempo que disfrutara con esa chica seria todo menos aburrido.

La cama, Elsa, la cama, los labios de Elsa, la cama… Tormenta pasando a su lado inquieta para regresar de nuevo a su tortura Elsa, la cama_ Vaya desorden_ reacciono sonrojándose de golpe al escuchar la voz_ ¿Pues que hiciste en mi cama?_ la miro confundida_ Parece que tuviste una guerra con las sabanas, ¿Pasional quizás?.

_Elsa_ dejo escapar quedamente sonrojándose con violencia_ es que soy algo inquieta al dormir_ afirmo aun desde el umbral de la puerta.

_Pues si me pateas no respondo_ escucho que le afirmaban mientras empezaban a acomodar las sábanas, quizás había escuchado mal porque entonces eso haría surgir un nuevo cuestionamiento en ella: Elsa, la cama y ella… ella con Elsa entre las sabanas, ella no logrando dormir.. ella… ella…_ Anna_ dio un bote al escuchar su nombre notando la mirada fija e interrogante_ ¿Cuál lado de la cama quieres?.  
"SOBRE ELLA, PIDE SOBRE ELLA" parpadeo tragando grueso_ De..de…derecho_ afirmo carraspeando con suavidad, sin duda su cerebro estaba algo desordenado porque le seguía reprendiendo por no tomar el lugar sobre Elsa, ¿Pero eso no era un lugar en la cama o si?, también razonaba que empezaba a hacer calor, se giro mirando el desierto corredor a oscuras, la casa sola, ella con Elsa, la cama… sobre Elsa… ella sobre Elsa…sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando alejar aquel pensamiento.

_Anna_ se giro de nuevo mirando los ojos azules y aquella ceja alzada con interés_ te pregunte si no te importa si me ducho antes… digo sé que estoy algo transpirada y no quiero incomodarte.

Negó con fuerza "por mi dúchate antes, durante, después… Siempre que me dejes acompañarte en los tres tiempos"_ No para nada_ intento mostrar serenidad_ puedes ducharte o no ducharte por mí no hay lío, problema, inconveniente…

_ De todas formas lo hare_ la vio girar "hará que hará?, hay Dios debe existir sin duda mira nada más Anna, porque cierras lo ojos, deja de ver el piso… ¿Ese fue el ruido de un pantalón al caer? _ ya regreso, acomódate en la cama_ "si quítate la ropa y acomódate con ella".

_Basta_ Tormenta levanto las orejas al escuchar la voz de Anna para observar a la chica metiéndose en la cama del lado derecho murmurando cosas antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en su camita_ Anna no te piensas duchar_ noto como la chica se caía de la cama al escuchar la voz de su dueña por lo que corrió a lamer el rostro con suavidad.

_S…si_ respondió Anna con dificultad "Oh claro que sí, pero siempre que me duche contigo" _ deja de hacer eso Anna_ se auto reprendió mirando con sorpresa como había ropa limpia a un lado de un buró.

Al recoger su ropa escucho los pasos resonar surgiendo del baño que tenía integrado la habitación para llevarse las manos a la cara cubriéndola del todo, porque Dios existía sin duda y la finalidad de su existencia era torturar su debilidad humana, respiro profundo intentando controlar su corazón, su cerebro desordenado y sus jodidas hormonas… ¿Pero porque Elsa había echo aquello?, es que creyó que saldría del baño con una pijama larga y recatada algo así esperaba de ella, estando con una desconocida pero no… había salido con sus pantaloncillo rojos con una línea dorada y aquella playera blanca que decía "Policía" en grande sobre los… sobre los… ¡YA NO VEAS ANNA!.

_ ¡ANNA!_ dio un bote al escuchar su nombre con fuerza_ Mi cara esta acá_ se cubrió la cara con la ropa antes de encaminarse al baño sin ver a Elsa_ Te esperare en la cama_ la cabeza de Anna dio contra la puerta del baño ya que el último comentario al parecer interrumpió la orden que le había dado a su mano de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, por lo ingreso al baño intentando tranquilizarse.

La joven oficial Storm rio con fuerza antes de mirar divertida a Tormenta _Oh vamos no estoy siendo mala_ le afirmo a la perra que le ladro_ quizás solo un poco, pero me la debe por hacerme preocupar, igual aunque no hubiera hecho nada se habría estampado en la puerta_ contuvo la risa de nuevo antes de meterse con cansancio en la cama.

Se estiro derrochando sensualidad sin notarlo siquiera, percibiendo la sensación relajante que el baño le había dejado, giro enfocando el lugar derecho vacío por el momento "quizás debía mandarla a otra habitación" razono fugazmente "que va si esto es divertidísimo", se giro de nuevo algo impaciente mirando el techo, la verdad se sentía bastante feliz de tener compañía momentánea aunque quizás necesitaba estar sola también para razonar que palabra describiría a Anna en su vida… "amiga" arrugo la nariz con molestia ante aquella ahora desagradable palabra, pero era consciente que tampoco podía decir que era algo más.

Escucho la puerta del baño sin darle mucha importancia, necesitaba aclarar bien que era lo que sentía y encontrar la palabra adecuado para ello, porque había muchos factores que considerar para ella, el de más peso era la edad "¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Se incorporo molesta con sí misma para abrir los ojos desproporcionadamente viendo a una sonrojada Anna que a luces tenia frio secándose el cabello pelirrojo que caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, era su error ella misma había escogido esa ropa, pantaloncillos como los suyos y aquella camisa que decía "Sexy" sonrió de medio lado… quizás esa era la palabra que buscaba.

_Anna vienes a la cama_ soltó con sensualidad notando como la chica se giraba como buscando si le hablaba a alguien más por lo que rio divertida_ anda te dará mas frio si te quedas allí_ vio como le asentían con fuerza metiéndose en la cama a su lado, y cubriéndose con las sábanas estiro la mano acariciando la piel en los hombros _ ¿Te bañaste con agua fría?

_Es que no se… eh… usar tu ducha eso si_ vio la sonrisa insegura de la chica y un gesto en los ojos que le indicaba que seguramente se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma mentalmente, intento contener la risa de nuevo, porque tendría ella que ser una niña también para creer aquella mentira tan mala "tanto te gusto Anna?" se incorporo ladeando la cabeza mirando a la joven que parpadeo al parecer confundida enfocándola.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ escucho la pregunta antes de inclinarse para depositar un profundo beso en la mejilla escuchando un suspiro.

_Al parecer si_ se dejo caer en el colchón sin dejar de mirar a su invitada_ parece que si_ repitió quedamente.

_ ¿Y es malo?_ escucho que le cuestionaban mientras aquellas pupilas Azules temblaban brevemente.

_Para el resto de los mortales si_ tomo la mano fría suavemente_ pero para ti puede que sea maravilloso_ la llevo a los labios besándola con suavidad escuchando un suave suspiro por lo que sonrió antes de llevarla a su mejilla_ estas muy fría.

_Ojala_ la enfoco notando como la joven se sonrojaba con fuerza_ digo yo… eh…. Me alegra que sea bueno para mí, eso_ sonrió aun más al ver la sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

_Anna_ vio el sonrojo pasearse de nuevo por el rostro cubriéndolo_ Buenas noches_ apretó aquella mano con fuerza entre las suyas intentándola calentar antes de escuchar un suave suspiro.

_Buenas noches Elsa…


	15. Chapter 15

**ok antes de que lean esto pido disculpas por la demora, la salida de la prepa me esta volviendo loca fhgsdf bueno, tuve una pequeña laguna mental y se me olvido el apellido de Anna por un catastrofico instante ! y bueh, la cosa es no pensaba acualizar hoy peeero me mandaron un link de un fan art de este fic que me hizo fangirlear y me pusooo muuuuuy feliz so ! si tienen algun fanart de el fic o de los otros mandelos a mi tumbrl! se los dejo aca ( ) y para que vean el increible trabajo de esta uhmm me atreveria a decir chica que es impresionante ! **

. /6d3b43dc9deace63e87b797b36a368a8/tumblr_n6gqeaKCT71sfhnioo1_

**igual dentro de poco subo otro cap o sayooo**

Familias

La familia es un defecto del que no nos reponemos fácilmente.  
Hermann Hesse.

La mañana despunto finalmente provocando que Teresa se llevara el primer enfado de aquel día al ver a Hans aparecer en la mansión del Valle con un intenso nerviosismo mirándola con desesperación_ ¿Qué desea el joven?.

_Mi novia_ afirmo alterado mirando de izquierda a derecha_ necesito hablar con mi novia_ Teresa paseo sus ojos por el chico notando el estado de sus ropas algo sucias y arrugadas, además del olor que despedía al alcohol y tabaco.

_La Señorita del Valle esta indispuesta_ afirmo notando con el rabillo del ojo algunos hombres del equipo de seguridad aparecían en las esquinas de la casa mirándoles fijamente_ podría el joven regresar más tarde.  
Vio la cara sofocada de Hans al decirle ella aquello, el temblor en las manos al pasárselas por los cabellos negros mordiéndose los labios inquieto de nuevo, como si temiera que algo saltara de las sombras y se lo tragara_ Yo lamentablemente insisto_ noto el temblor en la voz.

_Y yo lamentablemente le repito joven que no será posible_ afirmo ahora más segura que antes que no le permitiría ver por nada del mundo a Stana.

_¡QUE LA LLAME LE DIGO!_ Teresa retrocedió al escuchar el grito mientras notaba a Hans pasarse las manos por la cara alterado_ pe..perdón_ lo vio respirar profundo_ perdón es que de verdad necesito verla, no insistiría sino fuera urgente.

_ ¿Y QUE ES TAN URGENTE?_ Teresa se giro enfocando a Stana en lo alto de la escalera_ PARA QUE VENGAS A MI CASA A GRITAR_ Teresa sintió el empujón de Hans mientras el chico subía como un rayo las escaleras para terminar al lado de Stana.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ la mujer vio las caricias del chico sobre el rostro para luego enfocar el rostro de su joven señorita_ ¿Quién se atrevió?_ noto como todo el nerviosismo se acababa de borrar para dejar paso a un enfado desmedido que dejaba ver que él no era el causante de las lesiones.

_ Fue una lamentable incidente_ Hans noto como Stana le dirigía una mirada a Teresa que asintió retirándose del lugar_ comprenderás que no me encuentro por ello en las mejores condiciones_ la miro sorprendido por aquella forma de hablar tan seria y extraña a su razonar en ella.  
_ Si amor_ se acerco intentando abrazarla pero la joven se retiro al parecer incomoda por el contacto_ Stan cariño ¿Qué pasa?_ cuestiono apartando un mechón rubio con suavidad.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?_ no se esperaba aquella pregunta teniendo en cuenta el estado de su novia por lo que la miro con recelo.  
_ No debería yo hacerte esa pregunta_ respondió con completa calma_ Salí con unos amigos si eso quieres saber, pero supongo que tú no me dirás como acabaste así.

_Estuve con unas amigas_ respondió Stana sonriendo de una manera que el no lograba descifrar_ ya veo lo acabo de entender….

_¿Que comprendiste?_ en medio de su repentina confusión Hans formulo aquella pregunta, pero Stana en medio del caos y el huracán que Alex había despertado en su interior, tuvo una noche larga y torturante en que repaso cada pasaje de su vida con aquella joven y con el hombre que tenía delante de ella en ese momento.

Cada beso de Hans, cada promesa rota, cada palabra y juramento que se dispersaba con el sol de la mañana, cada vez que la había hecho llorar con el corazón encogido de dolor, sus lágrimas… las lágrimas que había provocado que Alex derramara por ella en soledad, porque Alex la amaba y la noche de su despedida, de su juramento de eterno odio le dio la lección más importante… el amor nunca busca lastimar, es leal y fiel….

_ ¿Qué comprendí?_ se giro tocándose el hombro con suavidad_ ¿Por dónde podría empezar?_ se volteo a enfocarlo antes de sonreír_ hablemos del amor, el amor es hermoso o eso se supone que sea, es una luz que te llena por completo, cobija tu corazón y te hace sonreír siempre con la seguridad de que tu ser amado siempre cuidara de ti, o cuidaras de él a pesar de que quizás no te ame… hay muchos tipos de amor_ miro la confusión de Hans_ dicen que el más bonito es el amor en silencio… también es el más difícil.

_Yo te amo Stan y siempre te protegeré_ se giro abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa para mirar a aquel joven sin creerse bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ ¿Amor?... ¿Sabes que es el amor?_ vio como de nuevo le miraban con confusión_ creo que no_ porque el caso es Hans que tú no me amas_ admitió secamente.

_No es verdad_ le escucho decir con firmeza.

_Bien entonces te diré que tu forma de amar es la más enfermiza que existe_ le afirmo con ira_ porque nada en tus acciones demuestra que me ames y yo estaba tan ciega_ se llevo la mano que tenia libre a la cara intentando calmarse_ porque a ¿Qué viniste hoy?_ vio como el chico se pasaba las manos por el cabello con inquietud_ porque necesitas dinero_ afirmo riendo_ ¿Y porque lo necesitas?_ cuestiono sin dar tiempo de responder_ porque estas ahogado en deudas, te gusta el juego, el alcohol y las mujeres… y tu excusa patética en tu cerebro de gusano es que a pesar de ello yo… debo comprenderte siempre porque me amas…

_Stana yo sé que he cometido errores pero…

_Pero_ lo miro seria_ pero te amo Stana, como tú a mi… y debes perdonarme voy a cambiar_ negó con la cabeza sonriendo_ no te creo, no vas a cambiar, tú eres así… te gusta ser así, y es mi culpa también por apostarle a un perdedor, por creer que la bondad que se que hay en ti se impondría a todo esto_ movió la mano señalándolo_ pero no es así porque tú mismo no quieres y Hans yo no te amo_ afirmo con seriedad_ ¿Cómo podría seguirte amando?.

_No me hagas esto cariño_ vio como se intento acercar a ella con desesperación por lo que retrocedió dos pasos notando como el chico se movía inquieto.

_ ¿Hacerte qué?_ afirmo_ ¿Enfrentar tus problemas, tu realidad y debilidades?_ negó con la cabeza_ es lo que te toca, la vida pasa factura tarde o temprano, a mí ya me la paso… y me hizo ver tantas cosas, tantos errores_ el rostro se contrajo dolorido_ tanto_ lo miro seria_ yo tengo tanto para dar, tanto en mi que es bueno, noble y gentil_ estaba repitiendo textualmente las palabras que Alex siempre le decía cuando acababa llorando en sus brazos_ soy un maravilloso ser humano y no seguiré desperdiciando todo eso en ti… buscare a alguien que si lo aprecie y me ame… me ame de verdad… porque es lo que merezco…

_ Eres mi mujer_ afirmo Hans con seriedad_ en mis brazos descubriste tu cuerpo, tu necesidad de mi y tu…

_En tus brazos sí mi cuerpo despertó, pero no fuiste tú con eso el que me volvió mujer_ afirmo con molestia_ no fuiste tú el que me dio la conciencia de que cada uno de mis actos tiene un real consecuencia, que debo dejar de ser tan distraída y reparar en quienes amo de verdad, sin descuidarlos… no fuiste tú Hans… porque aun sigues un niño y esto se termino…

_NO SE TERMINA HASTA QUE YO DIGA_ escucho el grito y lo miro parpadeando para volver a negar con la cabeza.

_Eres tan patético e inmaduro_ afirmo_ me alegra verte como eres realmente….y ahora ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!...

_ YA ESCUCHASTE!_ Stana giro a ver al pie de las escaleras para enfocar a un hombre rubio de barba de candado, que abrazaba a una hermosa mujer morena de la cintura, ambos enfocando fijamente a Hans_ ¡MI HERMANA TE QUIERE FUERA!.

_La puerta está por allá_ escucho la voz suave de la esposa de su hermano_ ¿Sera que sabes encontrarla o nuestros amigos te la muestran?_ la vio chasquear los dedos antes de que los de seguridad aparecieran al pie de la escalera. Vio a su ahora ex novio mirarla con ira antes de empezar a bajar la escalera a prisa, sin decir una sola palabra y apretando los puños para finalmente desaparecer escoltado por los hombres de seguridad_ Bien ahora que la basura salió, ¿No me darás un abrazo cuñadita?_ Stana sonrió bajando las escaleras directo a los brazos de su cuñada para sentir los besos cariñosos en la frente.

_Lamentamos el retraso hermanita_ escucho que le decían_ pero ya estamos en casa y todo estará bien…

La mañana llevaba un violento saldo resultado de un movido fin de semana, y la cantidad de alcohol desproporcionado, Karina con guantes y cubrebocas revisaba el cadáver destrozado de un chico, la vida para ella era algo fugaz y a veces violento, pero debía de admitir que le disgustaba ver cuerpos como aquellos… había mil formas de disfrutar la vida, dejarse llevar por el alcohol y las drogas no era una de esas, básicamente ¿Cómo disfrutas estando sin conciencia de ti mismo? Negó con la cabeza mirando el cadáver y las lamentables condiciones, simplemente acabas muerto antes de tiempo.

Miro el reloj con pereza al final si había asistido al trabajo, asegurándose de dejar a Alex dormida y agotada sobre la cama, complementando la escena con un desayuno caliente sobre la mesa… tenía claro que la chica se había quedado sin sus dos mejores amigas, por tanto estaría sola por el momento, tampoco deseaba que se desanimara por ello bien tenía claro que a esa edad los cambios podían ser complicados.

Así que tenía un claro itinerario para la joven, que inicio aquella mañana ya que al lado de aquel desayuno le había dejado un libro sobre anatomía avanzada que seguramente la tendría ocupada , era un tomo bastante interesante a su criterio y tenía claro que aunque Alex se expresaba a través de la música su vocación era la medicina.

Necesitaba distraerla los primeros días y claro que la joven se adaptara para que empezara a vivir como se debía, percibir cada placer que le daba la vida y claro se iniciaba con lo básico un buen libro y llevar un ritmo calmo para disfrutar incluso de la brisa del viento sobre su piel, se giro silbando suavemente… la verdad se sentía bastante feliz con todo aquello, tenía un proyecto divertido entre manos y compañía que no tendría que conquistar durante un tiempo.

Víctor Cold marcaba el número telefónico de su hija por decimoquinta vez aquella mañana mientras enfocaba al hermano mayor de la joven con enfado mientras el chico simplemente levantaba los hombros son desinterés, regresando a su estudio de informes de entrada de la empresa familiar.

_Deja de presionarla_ levanto la mirada enfocando a su hija mayor que acababa de ingresar con una torre de papeles que deposito en su escritorio_ tarde o temprano va a reaccionar de mala manera.

_Ahora resulta Georgina que me dirás como educar a tu hermana_ la miro enfadado por encima de los papeles que la joven le acababa de dejar.

_ Ella tiene razón papá_ se puso de pie como un resorte mirando al mayor de sus hijos con seriedad_ se que parece que te obedece en todo, pero un día de estos va a estallar y te recuerdo que se parece mucho a mamá, no solo en lo físico_ vio al joven dar un rodeo en su escritorio con elegancia para acomodar una carpeta antes de regresar a su ubicación_ y si llegas a sacar esa parte de ella…

_ Ustedes dos intentan confabular en mi contra_ afirmo enfadado_ tengo a su hermana bien controlada y ella tiene claro que lo que yo decida es lo mejor para su futuro_ observo como ambos se miraban mutuamente_ además ¿De dónde sacan esa tontería que tiene el carácter de su madre?, es más dócil que un cordero, su madre en cambio… sino me llevaba la contraria no era feliz.

_Si le prestaras la atención adecuada lo hubieras notado_ le dedico una mirada asesina e indignada a su hija mayor_ pero no te diré nada más papá porque no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere escuchar_ vio como la joven tiraba de una pila de carpetas evitando de lleno que le viera el rostro.

_Y papá_ enfoco a Miguel con seriedad_ mamá no te llevaba la contraria, ella siempre tenía la razón_ vio al joven imitar el movimiento de su hermana escudándose detrás de un montón de carpetas_ y deja de presionarla_ les escucho decir al unisonó.

Carraspeo con molestia francamente solo aquello le faltaba que sus hijos le vinieran a decir que estaba haciendo mal con su otra hija, se acomodo su saco y levanto el teléfono antes de colgarlo de nuevo, quizás su hija había estudiado hasta tarde y por eso no aparecía… podía darle libre ese día y acordar la cita con el hijo de su amigo para otro día, era algo que tarde o temprano se daría después de todo… era solo por ello, no porque presionara a Anna como decían sus otros dos hijos porque la verdad estaba de su lado y el tenía siempre la razón, no su esposa que los había abandonado.

Clarisse storm colgó el teléfono viendo la hora, al parecer el trabajo de la noche anterior de su nieta había sido más pesado de lo que ella imagino, su joven nieta le había prometido verla ese día temprano para salir con ella a pasear. Dio un suspiro cansado antes de ver a sus nietos aparecer en pijamas bostezando, los gemelos tampoco estaban en casa y no llegarían hasta dentro de dos días, recibió besos cariñosos de las esposas de estos que se dirigieron a la cocina pasando por su lado.

Había tomado la decisión de vivir con esos cuatro luego de que su nieto mayor falleció, pero eso significaba dejar la casa que había compartido con sus hijos, esposo y nietos; los gemelos vivían juntos porque habían nacido juntos y decían ellos que al ser Storm y estar malditos morirían a los treinta así que mejor morir juntos, se casaron el mismo día y estaban en el mismo escuadrón, negó con la cabeza esos dos mastodontes tontos.

Tomo la decisión de dejarle la casa a su nieta cuando esta con franqueza a sus solo diecinueve le había soltado que solo le gustaban las chicas, porque solo esa niña egocéntrica podía decir algo así en media reunión familiar "Se que los hombres del mundo sufrirán mucho al saber que solo me interesan las chicas, pero estoy segura que ellas estarán encantadas" dio un suspiro… hasta para salir del armario había tenido un estilo impecable, aunque a los gemelos les costó procesarlo antes de poner a "resguardo" a sus novias…cosa que no funciono en varias ocasiones desencadenando discusiones que terminaban siempre igual "Que culpa tengo yo de ser una diosa viviente", negó con la cabeza dudaba mucho que existiera mujer sobre la tierra capaz de controlar ese enorme ego o mejor dicho soportarlo siquiera…

Enfoco el retrato de su hijo y su esposa que estaban con sus uniformes policiales abrazando con cariño a sus cuatro hijos, antes de mirar alrededor, asegurándose de no ser escuchada o vista_ Aquí entre nosotros_ dijo quedamente a aquellos rostros_ su hija es una monumento viviente_ rio quedamente_ estoy segura que encontrara alguien que aprecie todas sus particularidades_ rio con fuerza ubicando el retrato en su lugar para ir a desayunar con su familia, esperando que nieta estuviera bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan )? ese fan art de verdad me puso mucho muy de buenas C: ehehe , bueno no se, disfruten y como un plus dire, nos estamos acercando al lemon!**

SIMPLEMENTE VALOR

En el dolor hay tanta sabiduría como en el placer; ambas son las dos grandes fuerzas conservadoras de la especie".  
Nietzsche

La tarde iluminaba del todo aquel espacio que constituía el enorme comedor de la familia del Valle, Teresa había servido el té a sus jóvenes señores que se miraba alternativamente en un incomodo silencio_ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que era infiel te hiciste análisis?_ Stefani levanto el rostro enfocando la cara seria de su hermano al otro extremo de la mesa_ Al menos te protegías cuando estabas con él.

_ La primera vez que me entere me hice estudios_ afirmo la chica bajando el rostro avergonzada_ de hecho estábamos en abstinencia porque así se lo pedí_ aseguro sintiendo aquellos ojos fijos en ella_ me prometió no volverlo a hacer, pero Alex me lo aconsejo dijo que lo último que deseaba era que me enfermara por culpa suya_ sintió su corazón encogerse de dolor al mencionar aquel nombre.

_ Ella siempre ha sido muy centrada y responsable_ levanto la cara enfocando la sonrisa amable de su cuñada delante de ella_ y se nota a leguas lo mucho que te quiere_ rio amargamente al escuchar aquello cosa que provoco que su hermano y su esposa se miraran con extrañeza_ ¿Estás bien cariño?.

_No Elena_ sintió las lágrimas derramarse de nuevo por sus mejillas_ tengo el hombro dislocado, me duele el rostro… tuve un ataque de ansiedad y… y…._ cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizar sus ideas_ Alex me ama…

Arturo se levanto de golpe generando un ruido seco en su silla ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa, enfocando con seriedad a su hermana que se cubría la cara en medio de su llanto_ ¿Y tu la amas?_ le cuestiono con una firmeza que sorprendió a Elena antes de ver el zapato de Arturo impulsarse sobre la silla para acabar de pie sobre la mesa del comedor.

_Acaso importa _ Stana se descubrió el rostro cubierto de lágrimas enfocando a su imponente hermano que a contra luz parecía un príncipe salido de algún cuento de hadas_ ella me odio, ella me dejo así… porque… porque…

_ No quiero excusas_ miro a su hermano tragando grueso al escuchar los dos fuertes zapatazos que dio sobre la mesa_ quiero que respondas mi pregunta_ lo vio caminar avanzando hacia el centro de la mesa mirándola fijamente.

_Yo… yo…_ escucho el ruido de otra silla antes de ver a Elena al lado de su hermano mirándola fijamente.

_Los de Valle no usamos excusas_ la escucho decir con firmeza_ la pregunta es simple la amas o no… confusión es la excusa del cobarde_ vio el porte femenino imponente y comprendió porque aquella mujer era la esposa de su hermano_ Y en esta familia no hay cobardes.

Los ojos claros de Stana se giraron buscando a Teresa en busca de socorro, para sentir el alma quebrársele en mil pedazos al ver que le daban las espalda dejando sola y a la deriva_ ¿Como quieren que les responda eso en este momento?_ los miro notando las miradas serias y desafiantes_ No puedo responder eso yo…. Yo…

_Ya deja de balbucear_ soltó Arturo provocando que lo mirara asustado_ quiero que me digas que sientes… ¿O acaso esperas que te solucione la vida diciéndote no te preocupes hermanita es cosa de la edad?_ vio los ojos furiosos enfocarla_ Pues lamento desilusionarte yo no estoy aquí para facilitarte la existencia, sino para que aprendas a vivir la vida como se debe…

_Tienes una vida por delante y si no eres capaz de identificar un sentimiento tan completo como el amor, quiere decir que te falta mucho para llegar a ser una mujer competente_ agrego Elena_ Así que responde la pregunta de tu hermano y deja de evadirte.

_ ¿Es que acaso no ven que no puedo?_ afirmo quedamente_ que realmente no se lo que…

_Ya entendí hermanita_ miro a su hermano de nuevo_ comprendo, no amas a Alex_ vio la sonrisa altanera_ normal es una muerta de hambre_ apretó el puño con ira al escuchar aquellas ´palabras_ sin madre o herencia, nada que ofrecer y encima con esos gustos enfermos por las mujeres_ Stana de nuevo tenía esa extraña sensación que tuvo en el bar… como si todo de pronto se le pusiera en rojo_ no está a tu altura o de nuestra familia, segurito la mitad de la ciudad la ha disfrutado.

Teresa se llevo las manos al rostro asustada al escuchar el sonoro crack del hombro de su joven Señorita antes de que el puño provocara otro ruido seco en el rostro de su joven Señor, ante la mirada pasmada de su esposa, justo en el momento en que este volteaba el rostro con rapidez tomando la ropa de su hermana con fuerza y viendo como esta hacia lo mismo con la suya_ Vuelve a decir algo así y me olvidare que eres mi hermano y te enterrare vivo.

_ ¿Entonces la amas o no?_ le repitió apretando la ropa igual de fuerte que se la apretaban a él.

_No es de tu incumbencia_ vio la mirada iracunda sobre él_ pero si tanto quieres saber…. Si la amo_ le afirmaron por lo que sonrió divertido.

_ ¿Y qué harás? _ cuestiono Elena mirando el hombro preocupada a pesar de que Stana seguía sujetando con fuerza a su esposo.

_ No lo sé, me odia _ afirmo quedamente antes de sentir una fuerte sacudida de parte de su hermano y afirmar sus piernas sacudiéndolo ella a su vez.

_Un del Valle nunca dice no lo sé_ escucho que le decían_ ella te odia, excelente porque quiere decir que te sigue amando con la intensidad con que te detesta_ lo miro sorprendida disminuyendo la presión sobre su agarre y razonando aquello_ La amas, ¿Qué haces cuando amas a alguien?

_Vas por lo que amas_ le afirmo a su hermano separándose de él sobre la mesa_ y quitas cualquier obstáculo del medio porque sabes que tu sentir es correspondido_ Arturo noto como su hermana se giraba sobre la mesa para saltar al piso con elegancia.

_¿Qué harás? le dijo con fuerza al verla encaminarse a la salida del comedor.

_¡DECLARAR LA GUERRA!_ le gritaron con fuerza.

Teresa salió caminando detrás de la joven con una única cosa en mente "estos niños complicados".

La tarde se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación provocando que su acompañante de cabellos rojos encendidos se girara incomoda intentando esquivarlo para esconder su rostro con suavidad abrazándose más a la seguridad más próxima para ocultarse de tan incómoda luz_ Maldito sol_ murmuro quedamente.

_Es una lata verdad_ le dijeron quedamente por lo que asintió escondiéndose aun más_ ¿Estas cómoda?

_ Lo estaría más si ese maldito dejara de entrar por la ventana_ admitió quedamente intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, era extraño aquello suponía que seguía soñando porque su almohada nunca antes le había hablado.

_Bueno, no lo culpes solo cumple su trabajo_ escucho replicar a su almohada por lo que hizo un mohín de enfado incorporándose con ojos entrecerrados y cansados.

_Si yo digo que es un maldito es porque así es_ afirmo dando un bostezo_ y tu se supone que no hablas porque… porque eres… eres _ parpadeo frotándose los ojos con fuerza, porque estaba soñando ¿Verdad?... por favor que alguien le dijera que estaba soñando.

_Soy una diosa viviente_ escucho afirmar a Elsa mientras ella sentía su rostro arder_ aunque no me importa fungir del almohada.

_Yo… estaba… yo_ la miro sintiendo el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

_ Malhumorada cuando no quieres despertar, tomare nota de ello para evitarlo_ vio la sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro_ me gustaría levantarme pero tus piernas me tienen inmovilizada_ enfoco la parte baja de su cuerpo para ver como sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de Elsa, eso quería decir que a lo que se había aferrado cuando se durmió… entonces estuvo toda la noche en esa posición_ tampoco es que me moleste_ agregaron mientras ella se separaba echándose para atrás sin medir la dimensión real de la cama por lo que se fue al suelo de golpeándose la cabeza y maldiciendo suavemente.

Tenía las piernas hacia arriba apoyadas en la cama y se sujetaba la nuca dolorida, antes de sentir como la ayudaban a girarse con suavidad _ Duele _ dejo escapar quedamente, antes de sentir como la obligaban a separar las manos y le revisaban la cabeza delicadamente.

_Lastima yo esperaba una hemorragia craneal_ escucho la risa resonar por la habitación por lo que se sonrojo aun más mientras la cabeza le punzaba_ pero aparte de este bultito que se empieza a formar como testigo de que de seguro se te murieron la mitad de las neuronas no hay más_ la risa aumento en intensidad.

_¡ELSA!_ le dio un suave empujón antes de contener un gritito y volver a meterse en la cama indignada frotándose la cabeza.

_Bien amnesia no tienes_ sintió el colchón rebotar al ver a su acompañante saltar sobre él como si nada antes de acercarse a ella_ no seas amargada_ la miro con enfado_ te ves muy linda en la mañana_ sintió su rostro arder de nuevo con violencia_ sobre todo cayéndote de la cama_ tomo la almohada que tenia mas alcance antes de dejar caer un fuerte golpe sobre aquel rostro, escuchando la risa divertida y sonriendo por inercia ante aquello.

_Iré hacer el desayuno_ se levanto alzando el mentón y llevándose la poca dignidad que le quedaba con ella.

_Ponte hielo o eso parecerá un cuerno_ escucho de nuevo la risa en la recamara.

_¡ELSA!_ Bajo las escalera refunfuñando de verdad por más sexy y encantadora que fuera, esa mujer a veces era tan desesperante, saco unos huevos del refrigerador, antes de tomar una naranjas para el jugo y servirle sus croquetas a Tormenta, miro el reloj sorprendida al ver que pasaban de las dos de la tarde, minutos después la pastor alemán paso como bólido derecho a su plato mientras Elsa se asomaba en la cocina mirándola desde el umbral.

Se giro a mirar como tomaba los huevos que había dejado sobre la mesa y se los ponía sobre las piernas mientras doblaba un mantel_ ¿Desde cuándo tienes huevos?_ noto como la miraban confundida_ No sabía que eran tuyos… y yo que los iba a usar para cocinar.

_Pero que…? OYEME YO NO TENGO DE ESO!_ vio como se quitaba los huevos de las piernas poniéndolos sobre la mesa mientras ella se reía divertida_ Que graciosa me saliste.

_Ohh ahora la señorita no soporta una broma_ Anna tomo los huevos mirándola divertida_ me llevo tus amigos, espero no restarte encanto con ello_ noto el gesto entre enfadado y divertido por lo que rio con diversión.  
_Yo nunca pierdo encanto y no me hace falta de eso para ser encantadora_ vio la barbilla levantarse en un gesto sutil mientras ella revolvía los huevos_ y nadie se ha quejado por ello_ rio quedamente al parecer su adoración estaba sumamente ofendida por tal comentario.

_No creo que a tus novios les gustaría que tuvieras de eso_ soltó aquello porque francamente no quería meter las de andar y si se llevaba la desilusión de una buena vez ¿no era lo mejor?, quizás solo estaba viendo cosas donde no las habían…

_Creí que había quedado claro que mis gustos no iban por ahí_ escucho la voz seria_ así que haciendo corrección a tu comentario a mis novias no les gustaría que tuviera eso_ sonrió mientras revolvía los huevos con fuerza, aunque lo de novias_ si tuviera porque no tengo sabrían que no me hace falta eso_ escucho la aclaración sonriendo a aun más_ y francamente todo esto es estúpido_ rio quedamente al escuchar el tono enfadado al parecer Elsa había decidido enfadarse sola_ número uno mi desempeño sexual es excepcional como todo en mi_ Anna se mordió los labios intentando no reír ante aquello_ número dos es obvio que alguien tan sublime como yo busca otras cosas sublimes llámese mujeres_ volteo los ojos en blanco sonriendo Elsa "ego" Storm_ y número tres tú no deberías hacerme esas preguntas_ se volteo viendo el gesto de enfado profundo y la vena del cuello saltada.

_Yo pregunto porque quiero_ se acerco ubicándole un plato para servirle los huevos_ tú respondes porque quieres, estoy segura que eres una diosa en la cama_ vio la barbilla alzarse y la cabeza moverse levemente en signo de alegría_ aunque nunca hice referencia a ello_ noto el gesto cambiar a serio antes de girarse por el jugo_ dos aunque parecía que te gustan las chicas nunca está de más preguntar_ dijo poniendo el vaso de regreso en la mesa_ y tres…._ la miro con profundidad unos instantes_ eres completamente sublime…_ vio la enorme sonrisa formarse mientras tiraban de ella con fuerza para acabar sentada sobre las piernas de Vanessa del todo.

_ ¿Y tú?_ la miro confundida desde su nueva posición tratando de poner a trabajar sus en ese momento colapsadas neuronas, hasta que abrió la boca en un signo de ya entiendo.

_Pues…_ ladeo la cabeza suavemente ¿Cuál era su preferencia sexual? Se llevo la mano al mentón en un signo de profunda concentración que hizo sonreír a su acompañante _Pues la realidad es que me gusta… yo…

_Te gusto yo_ Anna parpadeo mirando fijamente a Elsa con sorpresa antes de sonrojarse con violencia_ tu también me gustas_ abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente al escuchar aquello_ pero me preocupa que soy algo mayor que tú_ asintió al escuchar aquello, no era que no lo hubiera pensado aún_ y tu padre también_ se encogió aún más_ pero si es solo gustar_ miro a Elsa unos instantes_ ¿Te gustaría conocernos mejor?_ la miro sonriente no le importaba que Elsa pensara que era solo gustar, porque sabía bien que lo que su corazón sentía era amor, además si le gustaba a Elsa eso le daba una esperanza_ pasee buena parte de esta mañana antes de dormirme de nuevo pensando en la palabra indicada y era gustar… aunque sexy también iba bien_ la miro con confusión unos instantes_ no me hagas caso.

_No mejor no_ se levanto de sus piernas no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla_ estoy descubriendo que puedes ser bastante irracional_ se sirvió su desayuno mirándola divertida al notar el dejo de enfado.

_No te pases conmigo paletita_ la miro confundida escuchando la risa antes de negar con la cabeza_ iremos a casa de mi abuela, tenía que verla esta mañana pero te dormiste.

_Te recuerdo que tu también te dormiste_ afirmo seria notando la cara de gusto de Elsa al empezar a comerse el desayuno que había preparado.

_Dios mío_ la oyó exclamar_ puedes explicarme porque no estudiaste cocina_ escucho aquel sensual gemido de gusto que hizo su cuello erizarse por completo_ todo lo que cocinas sabe a gloria.

_No conozco a gloria pero seguro tiene un sabor agradable_ rio quedamente al ver el gesto divertido delante de ella_ mi padre quería que estudiara algo más productivo, aunque francamente me apasiona cocinar y medicina me revuelve el estomago_ trago grueso unos instantes.

_Hagamos un trato_ sintió como tomaban su mano con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos delicadamente_ mientras estés conmigo no pensaras en tu padre… solo seremos tu y yo.

_ERES TAN LINDA!_ no pudo evitar decir aquello con completa emoción antes de llevarse las manos a la boca mirando el rostro sorprendido delante de ella.

_ Es verdad_ respondió Elsa aun roja_ tienes toda la razón soy muy linda_ Anna asintió con fuerza para sorpresa de Elsa que esperaba algún comentario punzante sobre su ego.

_Completamente encantadora_ dejo escapar la joven con emoción haciendo que la sonrisa de Elsa aumentara aun más_ será divertido ir con tu abuela.

_Mucho _ afirmo_ lástima que te dormiste en la mañana…

_¡ELSA!


	17. Chapter 17

CAMBIOS RELATIVOS

Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo.  
Mario Benedetti.

Elena miraba seriamente al doctor que acababa de reacomodar el hombro de su cuñada en su lugar, para notar como negaba molesto con la cabeza antes de recibir una palmadita de Stana que se levanto para sorpresa del hombre como si aquella lesión no le molestara en lo más mínimo ubicándose aquellas gafas oscuras, para proceder a acomodarse debidamente la elegante blusa que llevaba puesta.

_ Señorita del Valle creo que tiene errado el concepto de descanso_ afirmo el hombre viendo a la chica mirándose los moretones en su rostro con algo de molestia.

_No para nada_ le afirmaron sonriendo con encanto_ simplemente su concepto y el mío son diferentes_ las cejas se movieron con diversión mientras las gafas eran reacomodadas_ ¿Cuando me quitara esta cosa?_ dijo tocándose el hombro incomoda.

_Al menos veintidós días_ se levanto dándole un golpecito para que se dejara el hombro tranquilo_ solo se desmonto pero igual quiero cuidarlo de cualquier lesión por sobreesfuerzo_ la miro con completa seriedad_ en cuanto a su ataque de ansiedad…

_ No pasara de nuevo_ vio a la chica girarse mirando el espejo_ creo que paso porque todo me rebaso… pero prometo ser cuidadosa para que ninguna situación me vuelva a rebasar_ observo aquella elegante chaqueta ser colocada con cuidado_ así que Doc tranquilo_ sintió de nuevo las palmadas en el hombro algo molesto.

_Señorita del Valle_ uso su tono más severo en contra de aquella joven_ debe reposar, no someterse a situaciones estresante y ante todo evitar lugares tumultuosos y peleas.

_ Prometo hacerle caso_ vio la mano libre levantarse en el aire con la palma extendida como si le hicieran una juramento_ descansar lo necesario, manejar adecuadamente el estrés y no golpear a nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario_ volteo los ojos en blanco para pedir ayuda a la otra mujer en la habitación que simplemente reía quedamente.

_Déjelo doctor es lo mas que conseguirá_ vio a Elena Del Valle acercarse a su cuñada acomodando con cariño aquella chaqueta_ y tu pórtate bien_ le afirmo con severidad_ ¿Dónde vas?_ cuestiono quedamente.

_A rezar para que Dios colme mi corazón de paz y llene mi mente de sabiduría_ Elena sintió como tomaban su mano con suavidad_ para que llene mi alma de valor y no permita nunca más que pierda el rumbo o erre en mis decisiones…

_¿No le pides demasiado?_ afirmo separándose un poco sin soltar aquella mano.

_ Le pido lo necesario_ le afirmaron_ esta para escucharnos a todos y para Él no hay imposibles_ sonrió mientras miraba a la chica abandonar aquella habitación enfocando al doctor que no paraba de negar con cansancio.

Alex miraba con enfado a Karina que estaba vaciando su botella entera de ron en el lavamanos, suspiro con suavidad aun sintiendo el sabor del alcohol en su boca _ ¿Porque estas dejando mi casa sin alcohol? _ cuestiono expresando de aquella forma su molestia.

_Prometiste que aprenderías a vivir como yo_ la mujer se giro esbozando una sonrisa más que encantadora_ bien la gente como yo, no se deja envolver por este tipo de vicios.

_ ¿No se trata de disfrutar la vida al máximo?_ cuestiono acercándose enfadada.

_Esto no te lo permite_ vio la botella de ron irse a la basura para que la de tequila fuera abierta y recibiera el mismo trato_ te aturde los sentidos y asesina tus neuronas… ¿Cómo disfrutar algo realmente si tienes esto dentro?_ Karina continuo vaciando el contenido de la botella sin dejar de mirarla_ no alcohol y drogas _ asevero _ en cuanto al sexo simplemente diré que no debes estar en la lista de cualquiera y eso te hará disfrutarlo más.

_ No comprendo ni la mitad de lo que intentas enseñarme_ afirmo la joven impaciente_ es como si todo lo que hago está mal.

_No, simplemente tienes los conceptos errados y yo me encargare que des con los adecuados, la vida debe disfrutarse al máximo y para hacerlo empieza a disfrutar las cosas sencillas_ vio a Karina encaminarse hacia la mesa de cristal y lanzarle aquel tomo de anatomía que le había dejado aquella mañana_ como por ejemplo un buen libro y luego de un buen libro, un paseo por el parque.

_ ¿Otra noche de sexo?_ escucho la risa divertida de la mujer a pasos de ella_ Digo ya estoy en tu lista…

_El sexo no siempre es buena medicina_ la miro confundida_ pero no me negaría a ti querida… eres de mis platos más exquisitos_ vio la sonrisa guasona en los labios de Karina antes de acercarse a ella_ pero primero el libro_ esbozo un gesto de fastidio antes de obedecer y retirarse a leer.

Karina empezaba a creer que aquello de enseñar su forma de vida era más complicado de lo que pensaba, quizás porque nunca antes lo intento pero aun así estaba convencida que aquella jovencita era la persona indicada para ello era inteligente y magnética, a la hora de subirse a un escenario la explosión era tal que la gente enloquecía… quizás lo único que Alex necesitaba era aprender a derrochar eso fuera del escenario y el mundo entero caería a sus pies.

_ ¡ESTO ESTA ASQUEROSO!_ escucho el grito y rio divertida_ ¡MUERO POR VERLO EN UNA AUTOPSIA! _ asintió con la cabeza definitivamente aquella chica había nacido para ser médico.

Anna miraba a Elsa algo nerviosa, miro al asiento trasero para ver a Tormenta inquieta asomándose por la ventana, se giro enfocando la cara sonriente de Elsa que golpeaba el volante cada tanto al ritmo de la canción que escuchaban, la vio tomar ruta hacia uno de los residenciales familiares en las afueras de la ciudad, finalmente el automóvil se detuvo en una casa aun mas grande que la de Elsa por lo que abrió la boca algo sorprendida_ Ventajas de tener bajas honorables frecuentes en la familia_ escucho la risa, pero a ella el comentario no le hizo la mínima gracia.

_ Creo que no debí venir_ admitió algo insegura mientras veía a Tormenta descender del auto y a Elsa cerrar la puerta antes de mirarla extrañada_ digo ya viste mi cara….

_ ¿Te refieres al hecho que parece que tuviste una pelea?_ parpadeo un par de veces mirándola_ ¿O al hecho de que en verdad la tuviste?_ cerro el puño descargando un fuerte golpe sobre el hombro antes de sentir como tiraban de ella entrelazando su mano con fuerza_ no importa vienes con la nieta más hermosa de Clarisse no te dirá nada.

Anna trastabillo un poco al sentir como tiraban de ella hacia la puerta notando como Elsa abría la puerta sin tocar siquiera_ ¡YA LLEGO LA MAS HERMOSA MUJER DEL MUNDO!_ La escucho gritar con fuerza mientras Tormenta se le unía ladrando.

_¡GRANADA!_ enfoco un osito de peluche blanco a pasos de ella antes de ver a Elsa saltar a varios pasos del oso junto con Tormenta que se pego al piso arrastrándose_ ¡ QUE MUERAN LOS ENEMIGOS DEL REY DE LOS OSITOS!_ escucho de nueva cuenta gritar a la voz infantil.

_ ¡ANNA ES UNA GRANADA!_ vio a Elsa que le decía aquello antes de enfocar al oso con horror.

_ ¡MALDICION!_ dio un salto volando por encima de uno de los sillones provocando varias risitas infantiles alrededor…

_Dijo una palabrota, la abuela la regañara_ escucho los comentarios acompañados de un nuevo grupo de risitas en algún punto perdido de la sala.

_ ¿Elsa?_ llamo quedamente con preocupación al escuchar el silencio reinar de pronto en el sitio, antes de sentir un tirón en su camisa y dar de lleno con unos ojitos azules que le miraba con atención.

_Bienvenida al ejército del rey de peluche_ miro a la niña que le hablaba con seriedad absoluta_ cabo el enemigo esta agazapado como cobarde en la esquina noroeste de la sala y tiene como rehén a la reina unicornio, la mujer que le acompañaba es una traidora a nuestra dinastía.

_¡NO SEAS DRAMATICA!_ el grito de Elsa le hizo contener la risa divertida antes de enfocar los ojitos Azules serios.

_ Espero que comprendas cabo que debemos rescatar a nuestra reina ¿Alguna pregunta?_ Anna ladeo la cabeza razonando un poco todo aquello.

_Tengo una ¿Cómo acaba un unicornio casándose con un oso?_ vio los ojitos azules que le miraban con confusión.

_¡ESO DIGO YO ES BIOLOGICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE, ADEMAS DE VAN A TENER OSOS CUERNUDOS!_ escucho varias risitas más en la sala mientras la que parecía su comandante intentaba contener la suya.

_ ¡SI EL PROBLEMA ES SABER DONDE IRA EL CUERNO!_ grito Anna provocando una oleada de risitas en la sala.

_ Cabo esta en sus manos acabar con las blasf..ablas… ablastemias de esa mujer_ Anna asintió llevándose la mano a la frente en un saludo militar al entender que la palabra buscada era blasfemia, vio a la niña arrastrarse lejos de ella por lo que se giro analizando la zona de guerra, necesitaba localizar a su objetivo y para eso solo debía localizar a Tormenta.

Asomo la cabeza despacio cuidando de que no le lanzaran ninguna extraña granada, sus ojos claros repasaron el lugar con atención, tenía pocos escondites y si salía detrás del sillón era un blanco fácil miro a un niñito que estaba hablando con su comandante y tiro de él por los hombros con suavidad ganándose una mirada confusa_ Uno debe sacrificarse por su rey_ le murmuro al pequeño que la miro con horror antes de volar sobre el sofá para caer sobre los cojines y quedar expuesto.

Vio la cabellera rubia que adoraba aparecer en una esquina de la sala mientras Elsa parecía entretenida lanzándole una bola de espuma al pequeño que se retorcía en el sillón cubriéndose de la lluvia de juguetes que le caía, se giro tomando a su comandante que la miro con horror_ Bien mayor_ le dijo a su vez lanzándola al frente mientras la niña daba gritos horrorizados, rodo con elegancia contabilizando al menos seis niños antes de correr para saltar sobre el sofá detrás del que se escondía Elsa y caerle encima riendo_ Tendré que castigar tu ablastemias_ escucho la risa de la joven uniéndose a la suya con fuerza.

_ ¡FUE TRAMPA ERA UNA TRAIDORA!_ escucho gritar a su comandante como protesta antes de que Elsa se incorporara sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura.

_Sí, pero es mi traidora_ afirmo Elsa depositándole un beso en el cuello a Anna que la hizo sonrojar de golpe.

_ Pero merece su castigo_ insistió una de las niñas mirando a Anna antes de reír al ver el rojo de su rostro_ pero creo que la tía ya se lo dio sino no estaría asi de roja_ las risitas resonaron con más fuerza mientras Anna bajaba la vista avergonzada del todo y sintiendo la cara arder.

Clarisse estaba asomada a la sala mirando con detenimiento la zona de guerra, pero quizás lo que más le sorprendía no era la edad de la chica que acompañaba a su nieta, sino su comportamiento. Elsa tendía a salir con mujeres de su edad o algo más grandes, sofisticadas, extremadamente refinadas, esculturales y por tanto insoportables nunca había visto a una sola hacer lo que aquella chica con sus bisnietos.

El eco de las risas resonaba en su cabeza antes de ver el cariñoso beso que su nieta le dio a la joven en el cuello haciéndola cambiar a mil rojos diferentes, se acerco a paso calmo observando aquella escena con más detenimiento, notaba las manos de Elsa sujetando firmemente las caderas de aquella joven mientras sacaba cuentas adecuadas de la edad de la chica levantando la ceja algo sorprendida_ Tía de todas formas_ escucho a uno de los niños_ ella merece un castigo más real_ afirmo el pequeño con decisión.

_Que mas castigo que soportar el ego de su tía_ los niños estallaron en risas ante la respuesta de Anna, mientras Elsa esbozaba un encantador puchero.

_Pero si yo soy encantadora_ dejo escapar en tono dolorido.

_Sí, eres las más encantadora del mundo_ Clarisse volteo los ojos en blanco aquello no podía ser bueno, su nieta se había conseguido al parecer una novia que estaba a punto edificarle un altar y le alimentaba ya su sobrealimentado ego.

_ Interesante desorden el que hay acá_ los niños en pleno dieron un gritito esparciéndose como las hojas ante un fuerte viento y desapareciendo del lugar mientras su abuela enfocaba a las únicas dos adultas allí.

Elsa se separo con suma delicadeza de Anna para incorporarse y envolverla a su abuela en un cálido abrazo que la anciana agradeció quedamente antes de enfocar a Anna_ ¿Y esta hermosa señorita?_ cuestiono mirando a su nieta divertida.

_Es mi amiga Anna_ dijo Elsa mirando el sonrojo de Anna, mientras Clarisse la miraba con atención esperando la típica reacción de una joven de su edad, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al no recibir lo esperado.

_Es un gusto conocer finalmente a la Señora Clarisse de la que Elsa me ha hablado de la manera más exquisita_ la miro con sorpresa sino fuera porque estaba segura que era una niñita de no más de dieciocho años diría que era una mujer de más edad, es que ni decir de más edad en aquel simple saludo había hecho a su cuerpo mostrar una fineza, educación y recato que ninguna de las otras mujeres de su nieta probablemente desarrollaría en vida.

_Tu gusto es impecable como siempre querida_ dijo mirando a su nieta que tenía una enorme sonrisa_ y es un gusto conocerte Anna_ miro con atención los golpes del rostro_ ven vamos a la cocina, creo que esos moretones se irán con unos buenos bistecs congelados en la cara.

La joven Cold contuvo la respiración al ingresar a aquella cocina, no por como se veía en realidad le sorprendía la calidez que desprendía por doquier toda aquella casa, vio como dos mujeres se colgaban de Elsa regalándole besos cariñosos sin parar antes de ver a dos hombres de cabellos oscuros altos y musculosos ingresar al lugar_ Yo no veo a la mujer más hermosa del planeta acá_ afirmo uno de aquellos hombres mientras codeaba a su hermano que jugaba con un balón de fútbol.

_Tienes razón hermano yo solo veo a mi muy corriente hermanita menor_ afirmo el otro.

_Es por eso que no deberían pertenecer a la unidad de asalto_ ambos se miraron confundidos_ es un hecho que siempre han necesitado anteojos_ todos en la cocina estallaron en carcajadas menos los involucrados_ y lo acaban de demostrar al ser incapaces de ver a la mujer más bella del universo_ Clarisse le sonrió con dulzura a la joven pelirroja a la cual estaba a punto de someter a un tratamiento a base de bistecs para desaparecer aquellos moretones, ese era el remedio de un Storm para tal situación y vaya que había atendido incontables moretones en su casa_ no ven que está siendo atendida por la abuela_ ella es la mujer más hermosa del universo y yo tengo la suerte de que me acompañe_ Anna sintió su rostro arder de golpe como si estuviera a punto de quemársele no solo porque la mujer a la que ella amaba desesperadamente le acababa de alagar sino porque todos la miraron sorprendidos.

_ BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA CUÑADITA!_ dijeron los dos hombres al unisonó provocando que se sonrojara con intensidad mientras las mujeres allí reían y Clarisse finalmente le ponía aquel bistec sobre el rostro.

_Elsa es mi amiga_ aclaro quedamente sintiendo su cara arder con violencia_ aun… bueno…es..yo…ella..

_No les expliques nada a los idiotas_ escucho que le decía Elsa con tranquilidad_ igual sus dos neuronas no entenderán.

_OYE!_ exclamaron desde algún punto que Anna ya no lograba ver al estar sosteniendo dos bistecs sobre su cara, estaba por decir algo cuando el bistec de su ojo bajo dejando a la vista la sonrisa de Elsa por lo que ella le correspondió sonriendo bobamente.

_Hola hermosa_ escucho que le decían por lo que su sonrisa se amplió aun mas tomando la mano que tenia la carne y llevándola a los labios para besarla con devoción_ pareces una cena muy apetecible_ se volvió a sonrojar con violencia, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

_Hola mi diosa viviente_ fue lo único que atino a decir antes de sentir una caricia sobre el rostro_ no verte unos minutos fue un tortura_ sintio que el alma se le paraba, era la primera vez que su corazón tomaba el control de su boca, noto a Elsa desviar la mirada entre incomoda y sonrojada.

_Owww que cursis_ dijo un gemelo antes de sentir el golpe firme de su esposa en el hombro.

_ ¿Por qué tu no me dices cosas así?.

La respuesta Anna nunca la llego a escuchar, estaba demasiado entretenida con la visión del rostro de Elsa, de esa mujer que se le revelaba diferente en ese momento, tan distinta a la oficial de la avenida, a la mujer con la que había salido un par de veces, era la primera vez que comprendía aquello de que los seres humanos eran realmente complejos, esta Elsa era un océano de alegrías, de bromas dulces y abrazos cariñosos para su familia, de juegos interminables con sus sobrinos… esta Elsa como las demás provocaba que en algún punto su corazón deseara llorar de alegría al darse cuenta que amaba a una mujer maravillosa en miles de aspectos que quizás nunca terminaría de descubrir…. Y que al menos a esa radiante criatura ella no le era indiferente.


	18. Chapter 18

Sensaciones.

"Solamente la existencia de Caín nos hace amar a Abel".

Séneca

El bar estaba medio vacío dando una imagen algo triste mientras los ojos de Alex se paseaban viendo a las pocas personas en aquel lugar, se giro algo incomoda primero porque nunca en su vida había estado en una bar de ambiente, segundo porque nunca había ido a ninguna bar un lunes simplemente se le hacía un día inadecuado para ello.

Se giro enfocando a Karina que estaba acomodada en la mesa a su lado paseando sus ojos con desinterés por el lugar, la verdad todo aquello se le hacía deprimente en ese instante el sitio parecía tan muerto_ la vida tiene muchas caras_ ladeo la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras analizándolas_ un fin de semana vez un lugar como este lleno de vida y fuerza, un lunes de calma y tristeza incluso_ le afirmo su acompañante_ debes aprender a apreciar los momentos de calma y melancolía, aprender de todo lo que te rodea como en este momento, comprender que la vida es cambiante.

_ ¿Para eso me trajiste?_ pregunto con algo de extrañeza.

_Sí y no_ vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Karina por lo que presto aun más atención a sus palabras_ quiero que vayas a la barra a conversar con cualquiera de aquellas mujer, uses todo tu encanto para saber que les ocurre, nada de sexo, no insinuaciones… simplemente conversar con ellas_ la miro extrañada unos instantes antes de asentir.

Cada paso que daba hacia aquella barra la ponía más nerviosa, la música suave resonaba en el lugar dándole un ambiente aún más melancólico, analizo brevemente sus opciones en la barra hasta dar con la que ella consideraba la indicada ubicándose a su lado con desatención, pidió una gaseosa ganándose una mirada curiosa de la joven mujer por aquello.

_Buenas noches_ sonrió con encanto.

_No me interesa_ ladeo la cabeza con confusión al escuchar aquellos_ vete por allí a buscar a alguien más, que a mí no me interesa, ¿Sabes por qué?_ negó con la cabeza confundida_ porque estoy harta del amor, todas son iguales solo vienen por una noche de sexo y yo estoy harta dejo de ser divertido hace mucho_ vio la copa ser empinada con completa tranquilidad_ el amor es una mentira, una farsa… así que mejor búscate otra mujer, yo estoy harta del amor y el sexo.

Se levanto confundida alejándose de aquella mujer, más porque su instinto de autoconservación le encendió las alarmas que otra cosa, sentía que aquella mujer le iba a arrancar la cabeza solo por saludarla, aunque mientras rodeaba la barra analizaba con profundidad sus palabras, se sentó con tranquilidad en otra parte observando al bartender localizándola para ubicar su refresco al frente.

_ A mi novia le encanta ese refresco_ se giro a la derecha enfocando a una joven que miraba el refresco como si fuera el santo grial, por lo que abrazo la latita por inercia_ es una mujer encantadora, comprensible y le encanta tomar ese sabor de refresco_ la vio dar un suspiro cansado_ pero es tan desesperante, llevo tres años con ella y me vuelve loca_ afirmo golpeando la barra molesta_ siempre tiene que tener la jodida razón en todo y sino se hace como a ella le gusta estalla, porque es comprensiva con todas menos conmigo_ vio la chica apretar los puños con enfado_ ojala la pudiera dejar, pero creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ella ¿sabes?, es costumbre el maldito amor se fue hace mucho…. El amor esa jodida fantasía que te crean dura un mes como mucho y luego te ves atrapada en un infierno interminable con esa mujer…. Un consejo para ti, cuando sientas que es amor ignóralo_ asintió por inercia_ porque es esclavitud de por vida… con un nombre elegante_ sonrió a modo de agradecimiento levantándose en el acto.

Ya temía sentarse al lado de quien fuera en aquella barra porque todas esas mujeres parecían terriblemente amargadas, se ubico en una esquina algo alejada esperando no llevarse otra conversación desagradable, finalmente pudo probar su refresco valorando la breve tranquilidad que le obsequiaba el momento_ Buenas Noches_ la voz suave la hizo voltear a enfocar a una chica que le sonreía con encanto tomando asiento a su lado_ es un día inusual para venir al bar.

_Algo_ respondió con tranquilidad respirando profundo.

_No es que los lunes sean malos días, es que la mayoría que viene es porque necesita olvidarse de algo o de alguien_ enfoco a la chica con interés al escuchar aquello_ a mí me gusta venir simplemente porque es un día tranquilo.

_ Tienes un concepto bastante particular de tranquilidad_ dejo escapar bebiendo de su gaseosa de nuevo mientras escuchaba la suave risa a su lado.

_ Bueno es tranquilo mientras no hables con las locas decepcionadas de la vida de la barra_ se giro a mirarla con seriedad.

_ Tienen razón en mucho de lo que dicen_ rebatió al instante_ el amor en general es una estupidez que se invento en la era del inicio del romanticismo medieval, antes de eso los matrimonios eran arreglados y ¿Alguien está dispuesto a decir que esas parejas no se enamoraban?, claro que no… porque el amor no existe_ concluyo Alex con vehemencia_ simplemente es otro nombre que se le da a la costumbre.

_ Tienes en tus manos un argumento bastante convincente y sin embargo a la vez débil, si el amor es otro nombre de la costumbre, simplemente no se buscaría a la pareja a lo largo de la vida_ Alex ladeo la cabeza al no comprender aquello_ amor y costumbre parecen lo mismo sin embargo no lo son , básicamente porque la costumbre pasa a formar parte del amor_ levanto una ceja en clara señal de descuerdo con lo que aquella joven de ojos de color azul profundo le decía_ no quiero que mal entiendas la costumbre es dañina para el amor si pasa a envolverlo del todo, pero lamentablemente es parte activa de la vida, en cuanto a lo del romanticismo es verdad lo que dices, pero_ vio el dedo levantarse con suavidad mientras la chica al parecer hacia una pausa algo dramática_ el concepto de amor es más viejo que eso_ vio los ojos enfocarla con intensidad mientras sentía su cara arder de golpe_ porque el amor es parte del ser humano mismo…algo integro en su naturaleza, el romanticismo simplemente creo conceptos y preceptos de perfección hacia la persona amada o el tipo de amor que se desea que vinieron a ser irreales e inalcanzables.

_ Esta es una conversación un poco rara para un bar un lunes en la noche ¿no crees?_ sonrió con encanto se sentía extrañamente bien con aquella chica.

_Y tú eres una coqueta_ le dijeron provocándole una risa divertida_ aunque algo triste_ Alex miro a la joven con sorpresa por eso último_ como te decía ese concepto es el que hace que todas estén algo amargadas_ Alex tiro de su silla acercándose más a aquella chica que no la rechazo para nada.

_ ¿Y que sabes tú de estas mujeres?_ cuestiono quedamente casi con complicidad.

_ Veras aquí hay algunas que te dirán que el amor no existe, porque todas quieren una noche de sexo_ afirmo con tranquilidad_ el sexo es una forma que se busca para mitigar la soledad, a veces estamos tan desesperados que no somos capaces de identificar a esas chicas que simplemente buscan una noche de sexo_ la vio ladear la cabeza_ tampoco tiene nada de malo una noche de sexo, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar el precio por ella, que es en ocasiones sentirte le doble de vacío… si has pasado por tantas chicas que quieren solo una noche de sexo quizás debas replantearte lo que proyectas.

Alex escucho aquello asintiendo a mirar a la mujer en la barra que tomaba con desatención, pero a la vez provocando con la mirada a las chicas que pasaban por allí, por eso se le había acercado parecía una persona interesada en una aventura momentánea, miro a su acompañante que sonreía al parecer con alegría al ver que comprendían sus palabras.

_ Ahora_ continuo la joven_ encontraras también a la que odia a su pareja pero no la deja por costumbre, se dice que los cobardes siempre tienen una excusa, además que siempre es más fácil ver los defectos ajenos, la vida de pareja no es un juego y el amor de verdad consiste en amar virtudes y defectos por igual, no intentar cambiar a quien amas y ser valiente para darte cuenta que cuando no le haces bien a esa persona debes dejarla continuar su camino, las que se vienen a quejar a los bares de sus parejas… yo creo personalmente que se quejan de su propia incapacidad de amar como se debe.

_ ¿Amar como se debe?_ cuestiono divertida al ver la actitud seria en las palabras que contrastaba tanto con aquella sonrisa que lucía chica, se sentía tan lindo verla que simplemente dejo caer su cabeza en la barra con encanto enfocándola… ¿A quién le recordaba?.

_Amar como se debe es enojarte con quien amas, acostumbrarte si bien es cierto a sus virtudes y defectos, pero también reconocer tus propias virtudes y defectos, ser capaz de desarrollar un equilibrio porque después de todo son dos personas diferentes y sus diferencias son lo que enriquecen sus vidas….el amor no es costumbre, pero la costumbre a veces se convierte en amor_ la miro confundida unos instantes_ amas cuando cada día te llevan el desayuno a la cama, amas la sonrisa que ves siempre, amas el gesto de enfado… lo amas y estas acostumbrada a ellos… es costumbre de quien amas en ocasiones hacer ciertos gestos pero no por ello los amas menos_ la enfoco con sorpresa ante aquello.

_ ¿Y si te digo que el amor no existe?_ cuestiono sin dejar de sonreírle y mirarla con esa extraña tranquilidad con que la sola presencia de aquella chica la había embargado.

_Entonces te diré que no comprendes la vida_ parpadeo al escuchar aquello_ porque la vida misma está hecha de amor… y aunque no reconozcas el sentimiento es el que en ocasiones te hace sonreír al sentir la brisa del viento en tu cara… porque tu corazón está hecho de amor y el amor te envuelve… es la base de tu alegría porque el amor tiene mil caras y formas…

_ ¿Y si lo dañe? _ cuestiono tan quedamente que apenas era audible_ si lo llene de odio… para olvidarlo, si quiero olvidarme de él… si… si…  
_Si te sigues mintiendo solo te lastimaras más_ se enderezo al escuchar aquello_ cuando dañas a alguien solo debes pedir perdón con sinceridad, si te aman tanto como tu amas… te perdonaran…

_Hice algo terrible_ murmuro de nueva cuenta_ y ya no quiero ser la misma persona, no quiero seguir sufriendo, quiero vivir diferente y…

_No tiene nada de malo querer vivir diferente_ escucho que le decían con suavidad_ siempre y cuando te sientas bien contigo misma… pero recuerda que el sufrimiento es el que te permite identificar la alegría.

_ ¿Cómo?_ cuestiono cerrando los ojos al sentir una suave caricia sobre su cabello que la lleno de tranquilidad de nuevo.

_ La existencia de Caín es lo que te permite amar a Abel_ sonrió suavemente al escuchar aquello_ recuerda siempre que el ser humano es el único animal capaz de regresar sobre sus pasos y corregir sus errores, solo pide perdón en el momento adecuado_ abrió los ojos al sentir la mano retirarse y a la joven enfocando a algún lugar perdido del bar_ tengo que marcharme pero si aun necesitas hablar ven a verme aquí… estaré esperándote…

_Gracias_ murmuro quedamente.

_Y Alex… no pierdas la fe por favor_ la vio levantarse silbando una canción que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, se giro enfocando a Karina que al parecer había conseguido una presa y negó con la cabeza para respirar profundo disfrutando de la paz que sentía para sonreír suavemente degustando su refresco… "pero yo nunca le dije mi nombre" murmuro quedamente parpadeando sorprendida.

Anna dio un suspiro cansado mirando al joven de cabellos negros que le acompañaba en aquella cena, el hijo del empresario amigo de su padre… demasiado engreído para su gusto, demasiado altanero para su bien y muy pero muy…. Hablador a su criterio_ sus ojos claros se pasearon por aquel restaurante con algo de pereza antes de regresar a su acompañante y su tratado sobre el comercio internacional, volteo los ojos en blanco pidiendo paciencia al universo mientras jugueteaba con la ensalada que había pedido.

_ ¿Y qué piensas del intercambio comercial?_ cuestiono el chico.

_Que es una completa falta de juicio que un tercio de las naciones tengan la cantidad necesario de granos y alimentos para el resto del mundo que muere de hambre…_ vio como la miraban parpadeando un par de veces antes de que el chico estallara en risas provocándole respirar pesadamente antes de escuchar con desatención la alharaca de su acompañante.

Era lunes podría haber ido a ver a Elsa a su casa, pasar a saludar en lugar de estar con un tipo así de insoportable que tampoco tenía de que presumir a su criterio, por más alto, guapo y bien vestido que estuviera, la realidad es que no le llegaba ni a los talones a su oficial Storm.

Desvió los ojos a la ventana descorazonada, era una noche linda lo que era un milagro porque últimamente no paraba de llover, las calles pululaban de personas incluso había un viento algo frío que le hubiera permitido abrazarse a Elsa con la excusa perfecta y ella desperdiciaba todas aquellas perfectas condiciones en una cena con un idiota porque no sabía decirle que no a su padre.

Echo la cabeza para atrás momentáneamente mirando el techo, Elsa nunca la llevaría a un restaurante pomposo como aquel, para nada lo más probable es que la hubiera sacado a dar la vuelta por la ciudad y hubieran acabado cenando en cualquier sitio mientras conversaban sin cesar, era increíble que alguien educada en medio de lujos como ella disfrutara aquellas sencillas acciones o quizás las disfrutaba porque era ella la que se las obsequiaba.

_ Explícame de nuevo ¿Porque me someto a esta humillación digital?_ cuestiono Virginia viendo la leyenda en la pantalla de su computadora que decía "Tu Pierdes" para escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

_Porque estoy algo aburrida y aun no tengo sueño_ le respondió la voz desanimada de Elsa que hacía eco en sus audífonos.

_Pues podríamos buscar un juego de búsquedas en que tu personaje no acabe asesinando al mío irremediablemente_ dejo escapar viendo a su gladiadora resucitar y la arena de combate ser transformada en otra.  
_ Algún día me ganaras_ rio con tristeza nunca le lograría ganar a Storm_ anda Virginia ¿Hace cuanto no jugamos?.

_Meses, siempre pasabas ocupada_ afirmo sonriendo relajándose y ubicando un poderoso escudo a su personaje_ lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿A qué se debe tu grado tan elevado de violencia para conmigo?_ rio suavemente.

_Anna tiene un cita_ levanto la ceja viendo como el conteo de la pelea en la arena iniciaba_ al parecer su padre tiende a establecerle citas con posibles prospectos a maridos_ vio la cabeza de su gladiadora volar de una, en esta ocasión no había podido ni defenderse.

_ ¿No le pediste exclusividad?_ cuestiono dejando de jugar al escuchar un pesado suspiro en sus auriculares_ Els seamos honestas esa chica te encanta, ¿Por qué no le pediste exclusividad?

_ Ella me gusta y yo le gusto_ escucho la afirmación algo suave y juraría ella avergonzada_ pero es una chiquilla y no tenemos nada formal de hecho aun nos estamos conociendo… simplemente sentí que no tenía derecho a pedirle exclusividad.

_ ¿Ya la besaste?_ pregunto escuchando la suave negación antes de dejar ir su cabeza hacia adelante golpeándola contra el escritorio de su computadora_ Pues primero le vas a pedir exclusividad y segundo le vas a dar el beso más apasionado que te salga para que ni siquiera tenga oportunidad de darte una negativa.

_ Virginia eso es una completa tontería_ se volvió a golpear la cabeza al escuchar aquello_ digo ya es bastante malo que me guste una chica de dieciocho años y que además Clarisse y mi familia la adoren_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que parecía un suspiro dolorido_ es una niña Virginia, soy simplemente la novedad…. Ya se le pasara como a todas_ vio la pantalla cambiar mientras cuestionaban por otro duelo…

_ Bien has tenido malas experiencias lo comprendo_ ladeo la cabeza unos instantes_ pero esta vez puede ser diferente… digo le gustas, te gusta… se van a conocer, puede que el gustar se transforme en algo más… yo insisto en lo que te dije pídele exclusividad y que de paso aprenda a decirle a su padre que no.

_Es presionarla de más es solo una niña_ apretó el control con fuerza algo molesta al escuchar aquello_ mira al menos me dijo que saldría con ese chico…

_A mi me vale un santo perejil si te dijo que saldría con ese tipo o no… yo a ti no te veo saliendo con otras mujeres_ afirmo con severidad.  
_ Si lo hago_ se quedo estática con el control en las manos_ ¿No vez el montón de gladiadoras sexys en tu pantalla?_ volteo los ojos en blanco al escuchar la risa.

_ ¡IDIOTA!_ grito con enfado_ Todo te lo tomas a la ligera…. _ acepto la pelea acomodando a su gladiadora_ pero sabes que es cierto lo que te digo, consíguete otra chica linda sal con ella y veras a la paletita exigiendo exclusividad.

_ Mira tú ese consejo es más divertido_ se congelo al escuchar el tono travieso_ puede que lo use…

_ ¡CARAJO DEJA DE CORTALE LA CABEZA A MI GLADIADORA!_ grito enfadada_ ¡MALDITO JUEGO EN LINEA ESTUPIDO!_ respiro profundo_ eres demasiado malvada… en el juego y con la pobre niña si piensas generarle un ataque de celos.

_ La idea no fue mía, fue tuya_ escucho que le decían por lo que mando un mensaje al juego esperando la reacción de su amiga_ COMO QUE GALLINA!_ rio quedamente al escuchar el grito molesto_ TENGO MAS VALOR EN UN DEDO QUE TU EN TODO TU CONDENADO CUERPO!_ rio de nuevo divertida.

_Entonces dile que quieres exclusividad_ afirmo divertida aceptando el nuevo duelo sin previo aviso y atravesándole el corazón a la gladiadora de Elsa_ Digo no es como si le pidieras matrimonio, simplemente le pides ser igual de valiente que tu.

_ ¡ERES UNA CONDENADA TRAMPOSA!_ rio al escuchar aquello_ simplemente no lo quiero arruinar, porque Virginia de verdad me gusta y mucho…

_Lo sé, pero hazme caso… estoy segura que cuando se lo digas reventara de alegría_ hizo una pausa meditando las consecuencias de lo que diría a continuación_ porque después de todo amiga eres un monumento de mujer.

_Es verdad_ vio a su gladiadora suspenderse en el aire en un combo fatal y aseguraría que su pantalla se pringo de sangre, incluso sintió a su corazón encogerse_ y es la última vez que me ganas Virginia…

_Me alivia estar jugando y no en un café contigo salvaje_ afirmo pálida del todo…

El sacerdote observo fijamente a la chica que llevaba todo el día sentada en aquella banca, incluso había estado en el ensayo del coro, pero no se movía siquiera parecía inmersa en su propio mundo, dudo varias veces en acercarse o no a ella temiendo ser inoportuno del todo.

En los años que llevaba al frente de aquella iglesia observo en diversas ocasiones a fieles ir y venir, pero ninguno estar sentado estático tantas horas con los ojos cerrados reflejando tanta paz, porque esa era la razón de que no se acercara aquella chica no parecía atormentada por algo, simplemente reflejaba una gran tranquilidad cosa que lo desubicaba…

Se acerco despacio a la joven evitando interrumpirla y fue cuando escucho el suave murmullo " No temeré la noche tormentosa porque tu amor y misericordia guían mi vida"_ la observo con sorpresa estaba rezando_ "no temeré al camino lleno de espinas o la pendiente que parece infinita porque tu amor me acompaña"_ contuvo la respiración al escuchar la profundidad y matiz cálido de aquella voz_ "Aun cuando mi fortaleza falle, mi fe me mantendrá en pie, oh amado señor llena de paz mi corazón, no dejes que la ira reine en mi alma y guie mis pasos… dame sabiduría para aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar, pero la fuerza suficiente para intentar cambiarlo"_ miro alrededor notando la iglesia desierta del todo_ "perdona mis errores, el daño que en mi ignorancia hice a aquello que más amo en mi vida, permíteme reparar mi error y hacerme digna de su amor, perdóname por no ver lo que con tanto esmero ubicaste en mi camino por cegar mis ojos al más grandioso de los sentimientos"_ los ojos azules se abrieron con intensidad_ "no tengo miedo de lo que debo hacer, pero necesito paciencia y fortaleza ante lo que me enfrentare".

Vio la chica llevarse la mano al pecho buscando algo que al parecer no estaba allí antes de dar un suspiro dolorido poniéndose de pie enfocándolo unos instantes antes de girarse encaminándose a la salida_ ¿Vas a la guerra?_ cuestiono viendo a la chica que detuvo sus pasos.

_ Una que yo misma me cree, al cegar mi corazón_ la vio levantar la vista enfocando el altar mayor_ pero si la gano la recompensa será maravillosa.

_Entonces ve con Dios_ afirmo con suavidad_ y no claudiques en tu empeño.

_No lo hare padre… porque perdería mi vida si lo hago…. Y ella no merece que me rinda…

El aire nocturno sacudió su cabello con fuerza, generándole un malestar en el hombro acompañado de un suave escalofrío, bajo las gradas con suavidad…. Sin duda debía ser fuerte, pero tenía claro que haría de ahora en adelante…


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes que nada, a la persona que dejo un review diciendo que esto apestaba... si no te gusta no leas... fin ! **

OFENSIVAS

Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas...  
Johnny Welch

Alex miraba por su ventana la lluvia torrencial que caía aquella mañana, no se antojaba para nada asistir a clases en un día como aquel observo pasar a una chica dando saltos mientras se acomodaba sus zapatos de tacón por lo que sonrió con encanto antes de ver pasar a otra en una actitud similar, sin duda el martes había sido un buen día. Llevo su taza de café humeante a los labios mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven que había conocido el lunes en aquel bar.

Sintió dos besos cálidos uno en cada mejilla antes de que ambas chicas desaparecieran dejándola sola en su departamento, bajo la taza despacio antes de abrir aquella gaveta extrayendo el cofre para tomar la foto de su progenitora que sonreía con cariño en ella "¿ Crees que alcance mamá con pedir perdón con sinceridad?" desvió los ojos de la imagen para enfocar aquel rosario de oro roto "pero pedir perdón es regresar a sufrir" negó con la cabeza regresando el retrato para tomar aquel rosario con suavidad en sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza en el momento justo que tocaban a su puerta.

Sus ojos cafés enfocaron el reloj de pared, Karina había prometido ir por ella para llevarla a la universidad se iba a enfadar de verla solo con una camisa encima y sin intención alguna de asistir sobre todo porque aquello parecía el diluvio universal, se encamino a la puerta olvidándose que llevaba aquel rosario antes de abrir _ Llegas.._ guardo silencio retrocediendo al ver los ojos azules delante de ella mientras Stana invadía del todo su espacio personal haciéndola casi irse de espalda antes de retirarle aquel rosario de las manos_ ¿Qué haces…?_ no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase antes de sentir aquel beso apasionado, sentía como si Stana le quisiera robar el alma y la vida con aquello, ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que un beso de esa rubia fuera de aquella manera, profundo, apasionado, entregado casi juraría que tenia vida propia y que envolvía por completo su alma, se separo mirándola sorprendida reparando en que la joven tenía el brazo inmovilizado, algunos moretones en el rostro y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

_Es mi declaración de guerra_ le afirmaron pegando su frente a la de ella, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Stana sobre su rostro_ y esta guerra amor no la voy a perder_ la vio girarse juraría ella en cámara lenta hacia la puerta con aquel rosario aun en las manos mientras ella simplemente se llevaba los dedos a la boca aun sintiendo el cosquilleo del amor cuando se convertía en deseo en su cuerpo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con suavidad revelando ante Karina un vendaval rubio que le puso una mano en el pecho empujándola contra el frío metal mientras los ojos azules le miraba con fijeza, le sacaba aun unos cuantos centímetros a aquella jovencita que reconocía como el imposible de Alex, sin embargo la intensidad de la mirada azul intensa la tenía sorprendida, le hablaba de desafío y esperanza, sentía la mano presionando su pecho con fuerza pero no desvió para nada sus ojos simplemente ladeo su cabeza con suavidad antes de mirar confundida como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica, sintió la presión en su pecho disminuir al tiempo que la joven abandonaba el ascensor, reparo con sorpresa que estaban de nuevo en el lobby del edificio de departamentos.. Asomo la cabeza para observarla desaparecer sin reparos bajo esa lluvia infernal_"Quizás B esta subestimando a A"_, recién caía en cuenta sobre la verdad que encerraba esa frase que la misma Alex le había soltado en su primera cena con ella.

Tormenta retraía sus patitas pegándose más a su refugio bajo aquel techo mientras el viento y la lluvia hacían de las suyas en la Avenida Central, vio a su dueña acomodarse la chaqueta negra para protegerse del frio y la humedad, cada tanto alguna persona con paraguas o impermeable pasaba frente a ellas corriendo o maldiciendo por lo bajo aquel día que comenzaba.

Elsa se pego más a la pared cuando una ráfaga de viento amenazo con provocar que el agua invadiera del todo su refugio, maldijo por lo bajo ya era miércoles, no veía a Anna desde el domingo, no paraba de llover y por un demonio no veía a Anna desde el domingo. Dio un suspiro algo frustrado logrando que Tormenta moviera sus orejas enfocándola, la última vez que hablo con la chica el lunes era porque tenía aquella cita que no le interesaba, desde entonces no tenía noticias de ella, era obvio que no la cambiaría a ella por ese soquete pero también era claro que de lo poco que sabía de Anna lo mas importante era que no sabía negarse a su padre.

Noto el viento cambiar de dirección suavemente provocando que las gotitas chocaran estrepitosamente unos instantes, quizás estaba pensando demasiado o solo tal vez a Anna la novedad se le había pasado del todo, dio un golpe enfadada ¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba en una mujer?... noo la mujeres debían pensar en ella, alzo la barbilla sonriendo con sensualidad, segurito si se le ocurría mojarse tantito bajo la lluvia causaba más de un infarto, si a Anna se le pasaba la novedad al carajo ya encantaría a …

Esbozo una sonrisa idiota al ver la taza de café humeante delante de ella y los cabellos pelirrojos oscurecidos a causa de que estaban completamente empapados_ Perdón_ sonrió más al escuchar el tono suave y avergonzado_ me dejo el autobús, olvide mi sombrilla y yo…_ noto como jalaban aire antes de que el rostro se tiñera completamente de rojo_ extrañe a morir a mi diosa viviente.

_Normal les pasa a todos los mortales_ afirmo con arrogancia tomando la taza entre sus manos_ pero creí que habías cancelado el culto cuando no recibí mensajes ni llamadas_ desvió los ojos como desinteresadamente hacia Tormenta que juraría la miraba con reproche… si esa perra supiera al menos escribir estaba segura que sacaría una letrerote que diría _"Farsante"_.

_ No mi vida_ miro a la joven pelirroja con sorpresa al escuchar aquello y como la chica tomaba sus manos empapándolas_ me quede sin saldo, no ha parado de llover, y lo siento mucho_ escucho que le decían de nueva cuenta_ te extrañe mucho, prometo que nunca volveré a quedarme sin saldo, te llamare todos los días y enviare mensajes de textos siempre_ levanto la ceja suavemente recordando las palabras de Virginia.

_Y no saldrás con soquetes mientras te guste yo…_ dejo escapar quedamente.

_Y no saldré con ¿Perdón?_ noto la confusión en los ojos claros.

_Vaya al parecer se te metió agua en los oídos o tienes problemas auditivos serios_ afirmo con más seriedad de la que le hubiera gustado expresar_ pero te lo repetiré lentamente… si te gusto yo, no tienes que salir con nadie más _ afirmo seria.

_Elsa te explique que ni siquiera quería hacerlo_ noto como Anna retrocedía quedando debajo del aguacero de nuevo_ mi padre…

_Bien puedes salir con quien quieras_ aprecio el gesto de alivio_ yo saldré con otras mujeres_ si alguien se lo preguntara juraría que vio el cuello de Anna contracturarse del todo_ hay una chica que me invito hace unos días y no creo…

_ ¡BIEN NO SALDRE CON NADIE!_ vio a la pelirroja lanzarle una mirada asesina acompañada de un gritito antes de empezar a caminar bajo la lluvia_ ¡VENGO POR TI A LAS SEIS!_ rio quedamente al ver a la chica echar a correr antes de llevarse la taza a la boca degustándola sin duda aquel era el mejor café que había probado en un tiempo.

Arturo miraba a su hermana perseguida por su esposa que intentaba desesperadamente de secar el cabello rubio empapado mientras la joven con la mano libre intentaba apartar la toalla _ Déjame hacer la llamada y me seco_ rio quedamente al ver a su hermanita que había llegado hacia unos quince minutos luego de salir temprano_ si una docena_ dijo al teléfono_ amarillas todas… no simplemente una docena_ afirmo la chica_ ¿En la tarjeta?_ vio a la chica ladear la cabeza antes de soltar una risa divertida_ " A los labios mas deliciosos del mundo, de su amor eterno"_ se carcajeo con fuerza viendo como la chica colgaba y su esposa la atacaba con la toalla.

_ Parece que empezaste la ofensiva_ afirmo divertido mirando los ojos azules juguetones_ ¿Qué sigue?.

_Ya estuvo el beso_ le afirmaron_ siguen las rosas_ movió el celular suavemente_ y ahora… _ la vio marcar un número por lo que parpadeo divertido al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la chica aumentar_ Hola Anna_ abrió la boca sorprendido_ dime ¿Alex fue a clases?_ noto como la chica movía la cabeza levemente_ si claro con qué cara se iba a sentar a tu lado_ afirmo _ hazme un favor ¿quieres?_ Arturo miro a su hermana extrañado_ pásale el celular_ vio a Stana mover el cuello incomoda_ si se que estas molesta con ella…. Si se que fue cruel, aja te recuerdo que la que tiene un brazo inmovilizado soy yo…

Alex intentaba concentrar su lectura cuando vio unas gotitas estrellarse en su escritorio y enfoco de lleno los ojos de Anna mientras la mano le extendía el celular, ladeo la cabeza extrañada unos instantes_ Quieren hablar contigo_ le afirmo la pelirroja mirando hacia la pared con incomodidad.

_Gracias Niña Buena_ dejo escapar en tono desagradable notando como Anna le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

_Ohh el burro hablando de orejas, para niñas buenas te tenemos a ti_ se tenso al escuchar la voz de Stana en el teléfono_ deja de ser un ogro, todas sabemos que no te gustan los días de lluvia pero por favor no actúes así…. Como decirlo… me revuelves el estomago_ se separo el móvil mirando como desconociendo a la persona que le hablaba antes de acercárselo al oído de nuevo_ que bien ya te lo regresaste a la oreja_ miro de izquierda a derecha como buscando una cámara_ no amor no hay cámaras… simplemente te conozco a la perfección.

_ Ahora resulta que el despiste con patas me conoce a la perfección_ dejo escapar ladeando la cabeza y enfocando a Anna_ ¿Y a que se debe que mandaras a la niña buena a darme su celular?_ vio a Anna levantar los hombros como diciéndole a mi no me preguntes que no lo sé_ Ahora que me acuerdo eso que hiciste en la mañana… tu…

_Estuvo riquísimo ¿Verdad?_ palideció al escuchar el tono sensual en la frase_ quiero muchos más de esos, pero no te llamaba para eso picarona… con que llevas toda la mañana pensando en ello_ carraspeo incomoda_ te llamo para decirte que le pidas disculpas a Anna_ soltó una carcajada irónica_ antes de que me respondas con un "no lo hare solo porque lo dices" déjame recordarte que me lo debes por el rosario de mi madre, así que se linda y pídele disculpas…

_ ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!_ grito provocando que el salón en pleno la mirara con sorpresa.

_Yo también te amo Alex_ fue lo último que escucho antes de que le colgaran, miro a su amiga pelirroja que tomaba su teléfono con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a perderlo antes de girarse alejándose de ella.

Observo a Anna tecleando al parecer un nuevo sms, llevaba toda la clase en eso cosa poco común en alguien tan seria como ella, no le había dirigido la palabra para nada ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio _"es mi mayor tesoro, el último recuerdo de mi madre"_ desvió la cara incomoda al recordar aquella frase _"decía mi madre que cuando regalas un rosario encierras todos tus sentimientos en él, cuando se llega a romper te deben regalar uno nuevo… la misma persona que te regalo el primero, por eso yo cuido tanto el mío… ella ya no está"_. Se llevo las manos a la cara contrariada sintiendo los ojos arder esa maldita de Stana…

Se levanto de su lugar causando algo de estruendo el receso estaba por terminar detuvo sus pasos delante del escritorio de Anna provocando que la miraran con extrañeza _ Lo siento_ murmuro quedamente_ siento haberte dicho la verdad así de feo_ agrego.

_ No hacía falta que fueras tan bruta_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello_ sé que me lo habías dicho un millón de veces, pero llegar a ese nivel de grosería tan poco común en ti_ vio a la chica levantarse y descargarle un fuerte golpe en el brazo_ estaba muy molesta, pero alguien me hizo entender que era otra forma que tenías de intentar hacerme reaccionar… así que acepto tus disculpas… porque sé que son sinceras... ¿Comes conmigo?_ asintió suavemente regresando a su asiento contrariada… ¿Aquello no podía ser tan fácil o sí?, ¿Quién perdonaría algo como lo que ella hizo con tanta facilidad?; "cuando dañas a alguien solo debes pedir perdón con sinceridad, si te aman tanto como tu amas… te perdonaran…" recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo la joven en el bar antes de mirar a Anna reír quedamente mientras leía algo en su móvil.

Virginia observaba por la cámara a su amiga firme en su posición a pesar que la lluvia tenia la avenida casi desierta, un escandaloso trueno retumbo por el lugar inquietando levemente a Tormenta, el clima del día estaba realmente espantoso, desvió sus ojos levemente a unos papeles antes de que un nuevo resplandor en la cámara le llamara la atención… lo siguiente que vio fue la figura de Vanessa soltar la correa de Tormenta y desaparecer del todo de su campo de visión.

Karina paro su automóvil mirando a Alex correr de la entrada de su facultad a donde ella la esperaba para abordar regalándole un apasionado beso_ El jodido mundo se volvió loco_ le dijo quedamente, rio ante aquella declaración.

_Bueno el clima te lo aviso_ dijo divertida arrancando el auto_ ¿Tienes tarea?_ cuestiono sintiendo la mano presionando su pierna y los labios fríos en el cuello_ escucho una afirmación ahogada_ No dejes que la rubia te altere…. _ dejo escapar_ recuerda que solo tú decides lo que sientes o no…

_A mi ya A no me parece un plato exquisito_ le afirmaron_ es mas de esos platillos que te causan malestar estomacal, así que veré como me deshago de ella del todo…

_ Simplemente repetiré unas palabras sabias tuyas de hace unos meses… "quizás B este subestimando a A", recuerda que tu controlas tu vida, cálmate y mesura tus acciones… no te dejes llevar por el revuelo de emociones en tu interior, y ante todo recuerda que no tienes que estar atada a nadie para ser feliz.

_Si mi sexy sensei_ volteo los ojos en blanco, Alex no estaba concentrada ese día en definitiva… empezando porque se comportaba como lo que era una mocosa de dieciocho años… con el corazón terriblemente lastimado.

Elsa se miraba el brazo colgando bajo la chaqueta pensando en una explicación que no causara una reacción desmedida de parte de Anna, miro a Tormenta con las orejas gachas a su lado_ Anda cambia esa cara_ le dijo al animal_ no lo viste venir _ le afirmo segura que su amiga de cuatro patas la comprendía a la perfección_ ahora lo importante es que Anna nos continua esperando a pesar de que llevamos dos horas de retraso.

Enfoco el cielo oscurecido carente de estrellas que aun dejaba escapar unas suaves gotas cada tanto tomo aire con fuerza antes de empezar su caminata de nuevo, mientras lo hacía analizaba que tendría unos quince días libres, que Clarisse se volvería loca cuando le dijera lo acontecido, y ella bromearía sobre que era invencible mientras no cumpliera treinta, rio suavemente ante ello porque la única que le preocupaba en realidad era Anna…. Vio la figura dando saltos pegada a una pared como calentándose, normal la noche estaba húmeda y fría pero ella con tanto analgésico dentro lo sentía poco.

_ Hola_ dijo acercándose a la chica que la miro sonriente antes de abrazarla con fuerza, contuvo la queja dolorida ante la presión que ejercían sobre su brazo lastimado que al parecer la pelirroja no había notado_ lamento el retraso, me gustaron mucho todos tus mensajes_ le sonrió con encanto unos instantes_ Hola_ le repitió mirándola con profundidad.

_ Elsa_ escucho su nombre brotar de aquellos labios como invocado de un sueño, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor_ Te extrañe_ sonrió al escuchar aquello sintiendo un alivio en el pecho_ ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?_ y así es como la tiran a una de la nube, razono fugazmente esbozando su mejor sonrisa despreocupada.

_Eran dos asaltantes_ empezó con dramatismo _ los perseguí debajo de la lluvia torrencial_ Tormenta ladro como alentándola_ aquí mi fiel amiga apreso a uno por la pierna que gritaba como loco temiendo ser devorado, cuando de la nada salto el otro sobre mí, nos enfrascamos en una pelea y caía sobre mi brazo_ dijo quedamente_ no note que estaba lastimado hasta minutos después cuando teníamos la situación del todo bajo control.

Espero pacientemente antes de ver el rostro ponerse pálido, eso no podía ser bueno, luego vio como Anna movía los ojos de izquierda a derecha procesando lo escuchado eso tampoco era bueno, la cabeza pelirroja se ladeo antes de enfocarla con intensidad "no llores" razono fugazmente al ver el enorme puchero asomarse en la boca_ Por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez_ abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquello, no hubo gritos, no hubo reclamos sobre ser una descuidada, ni siquiera comentarios sobre su estúpido trabajo_ no sabría que hacer si a mi diosa le pasa algo.

_Lo siento_ murmuro sin saber porque_ seré mas cuidadosa…_ acaricio el cabello con la mano sana delicadamente enredando unos cuantos mechones, mientras sentía las gotas caer con más fuerza desde lo alto_ no quiero preocuparte _ agrego pegando su frente a la de la joven para dar un suspiro cansado_ Tendré vacaciones pagadas los próximos quince días… déjame compensártelo siendo solo tuya ese tiempo_ hizo una pausa_ bueno luego de que a la abuela se le pase la histeria.

_ Entonces tendré que levantarme más temprano para hacerte desayuno, comida, cena_ rio quedamente al escuchar aquello antes de abrir los ojos mirando a la chica_ tengo que cuidar a mi diosa o sino ¿A quién le rendiré culto?_ se carcajeo suavemente por la afirmación.

Sintió las caricias suaves de las manos de Anna sobre su rostro por lo que cerró los ojos complacida por inercia antes de sentir los cálidos besos en las manos, observo la mirada de infinita tristeza_ Estoy bien _ dejo escapar quedamente_ fue un terrible descuido de mi parte_ anda no te preocupes mas_ acaricio el rostro con suavidad_ me siento algo cansada así que no creo poder pasear hoy… lo lamento.

_ No pasa nada mi vida_ sonrió al escuchar aquello y ver el rostro sonrojado delante de ella, miro los labios rojos que eran mordidos con suavidad unos instantes antes de llevar su manos a ellos dibujándolos con delicadeza, detuvo su análisis en la mirada profunda y llena de cariñño que le profesaban… se inclino levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos del todo ahogando cualquier otra palabra de Anna haciendo presión sobre la boca , le obsequio un beso delicado, suave y apacible, uno que tenía como único fin comunicar paz, tranquilidad y el profundo y sincero sentimiento que sentía que nacía por esa chica en su interior, fuerte, sincero y transparente_ te quiero_ le escucho decir al separarse finalmente de ella notando los ojos aun cerrados.

_Creo que yo también_ afirmo divertida_ sobre todo si me cocinas.

_ELSA!.


	20. Chapter 20

GUERRA

Cuando se trata de amar el corazón pierde la paciencia.  
Materia Prima.

Cualquiera pensaría que trabajar de forense era desagradable y asfixiante, pero para Karina era el trabajo ideal porque a su criterio la única constante que tenía la vida era la muerte, y en aquel lugar ante sus ojos habían pasado prácticamente todas las que una persona podía tener.

Para ella ver a los ojos a la muerte era comprender mejor a la vida, aprender que cada instante era valioso como para perderlo en clases de falsa moral, tristeza, fracasos o pasado… si pierdes en un intento te levantas y sigues adelante, por eso tenía ese puesto, aquella era la misma razón por la que disfrutaba su vida al máximo, no perdía tiempo mirando atrás o planeando para mañana simplemente valoraba el ahora, con todo lo que le regalaba.

Algunos decían que deseaba demasiado que no se medía en ocasiones en lo que buscaba, para ella el método era indiferente para llegar al resultado, su única norma de vida era invariablemente hablar con la verdad de frente. Porque si algo definitivamente estaba perdido en ese mundo era la capacidad de decir la verdad, tiro de la manta blanca que ocultaba aquel cadáver de un hombre de edad avanzada leyó el apellido antes de mirarlo con profundidad siempre les decía la misma frase antes de empezar su estudio "espero que a la hora final estuvieras satisfecho con tu vida" porque de no estarlo a su criterio entonces había vivido en el infierno.

A sus cuarenta años podía afirmar que no se arrepentía de nada en su vida, que toda experiencia vivida le había regalado una invaluable lección, cada persona con que compartió un momento en el tiempo le regalo algo de sí misma que simplemente la enriqueció, cada paso de su camino estaba marcado con firmeza nunca regreso sobre sus pasos siempre avanzo, siempre disfruto de cada una de sus decisiones… y eso sin duda era vivir.

Escucho al puerta abrirse dejando pasar a una mujer de treinta y cinco años de cabellos negros que le miro unos instantes esbozando una sonrisa divertida_ Los análisis toxicológicos de tu amigo dicen que lo envenenaron_ noto como le movían el informe_ tendrás que dejárselo a los forenses periciales.

_ Siempre eres tan aguafiestas_ dejo escapar con suavidad y algo de molestia antes de ver a un pequeño niño asomarse por lo que lo señalo al ver la boquita abierta mientras ella tapaba el cadáver.

_Raúl_ escucho la severidad en la voz de su compañera de trabajo_ te dije que te quedaras en el salón.

_Pero mamá quería ver a Karina_ dejo escapar el niño mostrando en su pequeño porte el hombre que llegaría a ser, cosa que hizo sonreír a la persona a la que iba dirigida su atención.

_ ¿Qué hace la garrapata aquí Evelyn?_ cuestiono sacándose los guantes con elegancia mientras se acercaba al pequeño que la miraba sonriente.

_No tuvo clases hoy, lo que me genera un infinito problema de choque de horarios_ vio la mano de Evelyn enredar los mechones rebeldes de su pequeño hijo con suavidad_ estará conmigo en el laboratorio y se suponía que me esperaría allí.

_Pero mami quería ver muertos_ afirmo el pequeño con emoción.

_Para eso solo debes mirar a las personas a tu alrededor pequeño_ Karina acaricio los cabellos del niño con suavidad_ y hazle caso a tu madre es la mujer más sabia que conozco y mira que conozco muchas…

_Karina_ sintió el suave tirón en su cabello mientras los ojos negros de Evelyn le dirigían una mirada severa.

_Pero si no hice nada_ afirmo guiñándole un ojo al niño.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo señalando la bolsa con comida.

_Hay mamá es comida ¿qué no vez?_ le dio un golpe a su hijo en la base del cráneo antes de enfocar a su compañera que levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

_Sal a comer con nosotros yo siento que…_ escucho una envoltura para ver a su hijo comiéndose un chocolate salido de dios sabe donde antes de enfocar a Karina comiendo uno a su vez_ Ustedes dos son imposibles_ tomo a ambos de la oreja con fuerza_ se vienen conmigo fuera de aquí, a saber qué tanta bacteria hay en el aire y ustedes par de inconscientes comiendo como si nada.

_ Mamá duele_ se quejo el pequeño Raúl al verse arrastrado de la oreja con fuerza.

_Si Evelyn no seas bestia_ le llego la queja de Karina pero ignoro a ambos_ además mi lugar de trabajo está perfectamente desinfectado y limpio, siempre que puedo como…_ aumento el tirón en la oreja al escuchar la protesta.

_Ustedes dos me van a entender de una buena vez_ afirmo deteniéndose en seco y tirando de ambas orejas con más fuerza_ no se come en laboratorios, se respeta el horario laboral y la comida es un rato de esparcimiento y sana entretención que no pienso pasar entre muertos_ arrastro de nuevo a sus dos víctimas hacia el comedor.

Karina Domínguez nunca daba un paso atrás, ni se arrepentía de una sola decisión en su vida, aunque si existía una que deseaba cambiar y era renunciar el mismo día que le presentaron a Evelyn Martínez.

El olor a rosas la despertó, giro con suavidad sobre su cama para ver aquel ramo de rosas amarillas en un florero cerca de ella las pocas que había puesto allí se estaban abriendo llenando la habitación de aquel agradable olor, se irguió levemente antes de estirarse con pereza dirigiéndose a la ventana observando aun el cielo oscurecido, al parecer serían víctimas de un temporal.

Aspiro de nuevo el olor de las rosas había deseado despedazarlas y lanzarlas a la basura, pero eran tan hermosas, frágiles y delicadas que simplemente no tuvo corazón para ello. Enfoco con desinterés aquella condenada tarjeta, también había intentando tirarla y tuvo el mismo resultado, no porque fuera delicada, claro que no sino porque deseaba tatuársela a Stana en la cara.

¿De verdad esa idiota se creía que ella se tragaría todo esa estupidez de que correspondía sus sentimientos?, claro que no le creía ni media palabra y aunque así fuera ella había tomado la decisión de no volver a alojar aquel maldito sentimiento en su pecho, se lo arranco de raíz el día que la canto aquella canción y a su criterio no iba a dar marcha atrás, llevaba toda la mañana durmiendo por culpa de Del Valle porque se sentía agotada, porque a causa de esas condenadas rosas no durmió bien la noche anterior…. La verdad era que su idiota corazón intentaba dar saltos alegres pero ella lo tenía bien controlado.

Salió de la recamara solo para percibir mas de aquel olor potente de las rosas, rebusco en el refrigerador las sobras de la noche anterior, no tenía ganas para nada de prepararse la comida ese día tenía un sentimiento de abatimiento bastante marcado en su cuerpo. Abrió el refrigerador extrayendo aquel recipiente para mirar su contenido sin mucho interés antes de vaciarlo en un plato y llevarlo al microondas en el momento que su puerta sonó. Maldijo por lo bajo solo le faltaba que Anna llegara a casa a comer o Karina deseara algo más que su habitual emparedado_ De verdad hoy no tengo…_ se quedo callada de golpe al ver la sonrisa encantadora de Stana delante suyo y como la chica ingresaba a su departamento como si nada, empujándola con suavidad antes de tenderle su rosario de oro perfectamente reparado.

Era un sentimiento extraño ese de no poder ni siquiera moverse cuando alguien estaba muy cerca de uno, el sentir sus manos rozando la piel y encendiéndola a pesar de intentar desesperadamente controlar tu cuerpo para que no reaccione ante ello, es aun más extraño sentir su aliento cálido golpear tu rostro mientras deseas simplemente un beso… tan extraño y sofocante… _Stana_ llamo quedamente al ver como al joven retrocedía acariciando el rosario que finalmente colgaba en su pecho.

_ Quería verte esta mañana_ noto como los ojos azules miraban alrededor con intensidad_ asegurarme que habías recibido tus rosas_ agrego la chica sin dejar de acariciar el rosario que pendía firmemente sujeto de su cuello_ darte este rosario que está lleno de todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, como una vez estuvo lleno de los de mi madre hacia mí_ la sintió separarse dejándole en los labios el anhelo de un beso como el que había recibido de ella el día anterior_ y recordarte que te amo, te extraño, me agrada oír tu voz y me fascinan tus labios_ y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel beso devorador, anhelante, asfixiante, robándole la vida, la libertad… provocando que deseara tener solo a Stana en su vida, generándole aquel profundo dolor en todo su ser.

El aire lleno sus pulmones de golpe mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su interior, recordándole que permanecía en su pecho, abrió los ojos percibiendo la calidez de aquellas manos en su rostro y sintiendo ganas de llorar_ Vete_ dejo escapar tragando grueso con molestia_ vete ¿No te das cuenta acaso que te odio?_ afirmo antes de volver a sentir un beso delicado y cariñoso que provoco que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla.

_Te amo_ la escucho decir suavemente antes de girarse y desaparecer cerrando su puerta mientras ella se llevaba las manos a los labios sintiendo de nuevo aquel intenso cosquilleo, finalmente su mano descendió al rosario acariciando el crucifijo al final de él "te amo" era la segunda vez que se lo decía…. ¿Por qué le hacía eso ahora? ¿Por qué la atormentaba cuando ella no quería amarla más?

Dio un grito fuerte y dolorido que provoco que el corazón de Stana se encogiera en el pasillo con fuerza, pero no iba a retroceder porque eso sería perder a Alex, sentía como se quería alejar de ella y no lo podía permitir, necesitaba darle oxígeno a ese amor que la castaña tan vehemente deseaba asesinar, cosa que solo lograría con paciencia, besos que la dejaban a ella ardiendo y amor… tanto amor como le fuera posible expresar a pesar de cada desplante que le fueran a estampar en la cara.

Hans enfocaba la calle algo curioso notando a Stana salir del edificio de departamentos de Alex con un gesto dolorido, sabía que era mal momento para acercarse estaba seguro que en algún punto fuera de su rango de visión estaban los guardaespaldas de su exnovia. Necesitaba un segundo a solas con ella, era todo lo que requería suponía que la joven se habría calmado ya y estaría dispuesta a escucharlo.

El era ideal para ella, su amor único y verdadero, pero era necesario que Stana lo recordara simplemente era darle su espacio para que lo comprendiera, nada del otro mundo… consideraba él ya había corrido el tiempo suficiente para ello, ahora solo debía escoger el momento adecuado para su reconciliación. Sonrió con tranquilidad ya sabría manejar la situación a su antojo como siempre, después de todo ella era tan frágil, dulce e inocente que era casi un crimen permitirle estar en brazos de alguien más a ella o a su dinero.

Elsa y Tormenta miraban extrañadas a una Anna que a su vez las miraba pálida por completo con el celular pegado a su oreja, había tocado a la puerta unos instantes antes con la comida en la mano y sonriendo feliz tanto que Elsa estuvo tentada de comérsela a besos antes de que el aparatejo ese sonora. Porque al hacerlo acabo sosteniendo aquel paquete y viendo la cara de infinito sufrimiento de Anna delante suyo mientras mencionaba "Hola papá".

Papá, empezaba a odiar aquella palabra en boca de Anna infinitamente_ Salir el domingo_ la miro algo incomoda antes de girarse dejando la puerta abierta_ ¿Con Erick?_ dejo caer el paquete en la mesa de la sala con más enfado del que le hubiera gustado demostrar, escuchando a Anna cerrar la puerta_ Si bueno me alegro que le cayera bien_ la escucho decir con suavidad_ pero no saldré con él_ se giro mirándola sorprendida_ porque no me gusta papá_ agrego la joven mirándola fijamente mientras le tendía una mano, notaba la respiración alterada de la chica por lo que dio dos largos pasos para tomar la mano con fuerza_ deja de gritarme yo no lo hago_ escucho el tono maduro con completa sorpresa_ no saldré con él, ni con nadie más…. No me gustan, no me agradan y ya tengo alguien que me gusta…. No me importa papá haz lo que quieras…. Es mi vida o no?_ la vio colgar el móvil antes de mirarla_ fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

_ Anna_ la llamo quedamente_ Si esto te causa…_ la frase no la acabo antes pues los labios de Anna se impactaron contra los suyos necesitados provocando que cayera sentada en el sofá con la chica encima devorándole la boca con ansias y desesperación, como rogándole que le permitiera profundizar aquel beso y ¿Quién era ella para negarle un deseo a su diosa de cabellos de fuego?.

Victor Cold enfoco su teléfono con sorpresa, su hija le acababa de desobedecer solo porque si enfoco a su hijo mayor que le miro con desinterés_ Tu hermana me acaba de desobedecer_ dijo con enfado notando que le miraban con una media sonrisa.

_Ya se había tardado_ enfoco a su hija Georgina con enfado_ es su vida papá_ la escucho decir _ usted debería entender que ya es mayor de edad y decide con quien sale o no_ vio a la joven pasar dejando unos papeles en su escritorio_ déjala amar a quien desee…

_ No dejare que acabe con cualquier papanatas_ afirmo cada vez más molesto.

_ Para papanatas los idiotas con los que la obligas a salir_ dio un fuerte golpe enfocando a su hija que le regresaba la mirada con ira_ estaba esperando que ella hiciera esto para decirte que la dejes en paz.

_ Georgina_ la miro reconociendo aquel porte idéntico al de su esposa a pesar de las diferencias físicas, aquella intensa mirada era de su mujer que en paz descansaba y bien sabia él que no podía traer nada bueno_ yo se lo…

_Tú no sabes nada de mi hermana_ rebatió la joven_ ¿Sabías que ni siquiera le gusta la medicina?_ la enfoco con sorpresa_ que estudia eso para cumplirte el capricho y no decepcionarte… deja ya de arruinarle la vida papá.

_ Te estás extralimitando_ arrastro la voz.

_Y me importa un nabo hacerlo_ escucho los papeles impactar el escritorio con violencia_ déjala en paz papá, no me obligues a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi hermana…

_Ya basta Georgina_ sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor_ papá ya entendió_ lo miro con sorpresa_ además Anna le acaba de demostrar que no dejara que maneja más su vida.

_Sera mejor que ustedes dos recuerden su lugar_ afirmo molesto.

_Somos los accionistas mayoritarios papá_ escucho la voz de su hija mayor sorprendido_ y tú sigues sentado allí porque Anna lo permite…_ los miro a ambos con sorpresa antes de soltar un gruñido y tomar de nuevo su lugar en el escritorio con enfado.

Anna se separaba lo necesario para tomar aire antes de regresar sobre los finos labios de Elsa sin darle tregua para nada a sus bocas, deseando ahogar su temor en la miel de aquellos labios que la enloquecían y que ahora sabía suyos porque le gustaba a su adorada oficial Storm, porque la quería al menos cuando le cocinaba río dentro de un beso al recordar aquella frase, antes de morder el labio inferior con suavidad escuchando un gemido de gusto_ Que lindo_ dejo escapar con sensualidad notando la mirada algo sorprendida delante de ella para cerrar sus ojos regresando a aquella guerra de besos que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

_Espera_ le escucho murmurar antes de gruñir con enfado sintiendo como la separaban levemente_ mi brazo duele_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el brazo inmovilizado de Elsa bajo su peso, se intento levantar pero la mano sana se lo impidió para sentir como la guiaban a una posición más cómoda antes de que Elsa regresara a su labor, pero llamándola a la calma con cada beso que le regalaba_ tranquila no voy a desaparecer_ le escucho decir quedamente_ todo está bien rojita_ rio al escuchar aquel apodo seguido de otro dulce y cálido beso mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse notablemente_ Eso es_ sonrió al escuchar aquello aspirando aire antes de fundir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Elsa dejo escapar aire con suavidad al sentir como Anna cambiaba el ritmo de sus besos siguiendo los suyos, por un instante sintió que todo el cuerpo se le salía de control nunca le había pasado aquello, ni siquiera en su primera vez pero esa chiquilla que la besaba con infinita dulzura en ese instante se lo había generado de una manera abrazadora, acaricio la cabellera fuego con delicadeza antes de sentir a la joven recostarse en su pecho delicadamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos buscando calma para regresar su respiración a la normalidad_ Te quiero_ le escucho decir de nuevo_ de verdad te quiero…

_Todo está bien cariño_ repitió suavemente_ sabes que también te quiero_ la abrazo suavemente_ de verdad te quiero Anna_ afirmo casi en un suspiro pidiendo calma y autocontrol_ tranquila aquí estoy.

**y ahora un anuncio importante uhmm como decirlo, la verdad es que me deprime mucho que no dejen reviews so... probablemete deje en hiatus esto**


	21. Chapter 21

APRENDIENDO DE TI

Luego de tomada la resolución, voy directamente a mi objetivo derribando cuanto me cierra el paso.  
Richelieu

La lluvia resonaba con fuerza en todas las ventanas de la casa mientras Anna revisaba que el pollo al horno que preparaba no se fuera a resecar, se asomo a la sala para ver a Elsa durmiendo en el sofá al tiempo que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de llevarse las manos al corazón se sentía cálido y cómodo.

Aspiro el aroma de su ropa con alegría, toda la que llevaba puesta era de ella. Le quedaba algo grande ya que la joven era más alta pero aquello poco importaba, se sonrojo al recordar las risas de Elsa al ver que arrastraba el buzo que le había prestado, llevaba tres días en aquel lugar por petición de su adoración quien argumento con toda lógica que para cuidarla adecuadamente debía permanecer con ella. Se encamino a la cocina de nuevo para mirar la lluvia caer implacablemente por la ventana pero lejos de desanimarla, le hacía sentir extrañamente reconfortada, gotitas que repiqueteaban por doquier y se deslizaban grácilmente por las hojas de los árboles, poso su mano en uno de los cristales dejándola impresa antes de sonreír cálidamente.

Stana bajo las escaleras de su casa rítmicamente antes de lanzar su botella de agua al aire y atraparla con elegancia con la misma mano ante la mirada sorprendida de Teresa que notaba la alegría desbordante de su joven señorita, mientras esta se acomodaba al Cobalt en la oreja_ Si Rocky_ escucho la voz cibernética levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Dime donde será la tocada de Alex hoy?_ sintió el beso cálido en su mejilla que le sorprendió notablemente.

_La Señorita Almeira tiene función en el Bar Congregación_ ladeo la cabeza al ver la sonrisa pícara de Stana asomarse.

_ ¿Qué averiguaste de Karina Domínguez?_ agrego la chica alejando de Teresa en dirección al comedor escuchando con atención los datos que Cobalt le estaba obsequiando tan puntualmente, observando el reloj al parecer tenía tiempo para una visita social.

Elena del Valle vio a su cuñada sentarse en un extremo del comedor con completa tranquilidad, reparo en como la joven simplemente abría el periódico con naturalidad deteniéndose como siempre en la sección de negocios, volteo a ver a su esposo que hacía exactamente lo mismo definitivamente no le vendría mal tener alguien más en esa mesa.

Los hermanos del Valle recordaba ella la habían sorprendido mucho cuando les vio en aquella reunión en Italia por primera vez parecían inseparables tan necesitados uno del otro, se había enamorado a primera vista de Arturo se casaron para horror de todos a una semana de conocerse, y pronto le fue claro a ella que había tomado la decisión adecuada, porque esos dos tenían unos corazones enormes que debían ser cuidados con esmero.

En ocasiones le sorprendía la infinita inocencia que revelaba su esposo esa misma que en ocasiones le hacía desesperar, a veces creía que eran tan frágiles que podían romperse debido a la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y sin embargo descubría en cada ocasión una fuerza interna abrumadora, cuando los miraba como aquella tarde a ambos con un periódico en frente en silencio, fingiendo que leían mientras planeaban su siguiente día pensaba que quizás todos los héroes de sus libros eran como ellos, inocentes, dulces, honestos y sencillos… las victimas perfectas pensarían muchos… hasta que intentas embaucarlos y descubres mil cosas más en ellos que te sorprenden.

Sonrió quedamente llevándose las manos al vientre ese par iba a enloquecer cuando supiera que estaba embarazada, se había guardado aquella noticia al ver el revuelo que su cuñadita tenía armado y estaba decidida a no abrir la boca hasta ver el lugar vacío a su lado ocupado… y quizás entonces tendría con quien hablar durante la hora del té…

Karina miraba con desinterés al grupo de niñitas vestidas de rosa intentando dar saltos perfectos en su ballet ¿Cómo había acabado allí en un día lluvioso como ese?, miro al grupo de mujeres a su alrededor y giro los ojos en blanco antes de enfocar a Raúl haciendo cara de asco_ Tienes toda la razón_ le murmuro al niño que parecía a punto de escurrirse de su banquita.

Desvió sus ojos del niño hacia la pequeña responsable de su tortura Alison… el demonio de tutu rosa pálido, vio los cabellitos negros girar provocando a los risos desacomodarse con suavidad, en ese momento parecía un angelito pero no, esa niña era la reencarnación de Satanás sin duda. Tenían una guerra declarada y silenciosa desde el mismo momento que había conocido al monstruito… y ahora debía llevarla a su casa luego del ballet iba a matar a Evelyn, o mejor se suicidaba por deberle un favor a esa condenada mujer.

Vio al pequeño demonio dar otro saltito antes de acercarse a ella de puntitas y bailando mientras Raúl finalmente golpeaba su cabeza contra el asiento_ ¿Vendlas a mi lecital?_ le cuestionaron con seriedad sin dejar de mover los bracitos con elegancia.

_ ¿Aprenderás algún día a articular como se debe?_ escucho una suave risa de Raúl antes de chocar la mano con el niño.

_ Son un pal de bestias_ volteo los ojos en blanco era algo anormal que una niña de cinco años hablara con tal propiedad_ pelo plomete que vendlas…. o le dile a mamá de tu….accidente..

_Bien si vendré pequeño engendro_ levanto la mano jurando ante la mirada atenta de Raúl_ vendré a ver cómo te caes y haces el ridículo_ el niño volvió a estallar en risas mientras Alison se alejaba grácilmente de ellos_ ¿Por qué me castigas mi dios?.

_ Tu no vives con ella_ replico el niño con pesar.

Alison tenía sus recién cumplidos cinco años, una extraña obsesión con el ballet y una rebuscada forma de hablar que según Raúl era culpa de su madre y sus libros, cosa con la que Karina concordaba por completo, encima el pequeño engendro la torturaba hasta lo indecible todo porque había cometido un pequeñísimo error hacia un año atrás y la había visto besándose mas allá de lo recomendable para una niña de cuatro años. Pero una niña normal de cuatro años hace las preguntas del caso, pronto fue evidente que Alison no era una niña normal de cuatro años… porque el chantaje era parte de su vida desde ese día_ Asco_ exclamaron ella y Raúl al unisonó antes de dejar caer la cabeza con pesadez.

Tenía ya dos días tocando aquella puerta, tres llamando a un celular al que nadie contestaba y un creciente enojo en el pecho, porque su hija menor nunca en su vida le desobedeció y ahora de la nada resultaba que tenía carácter, temple e ideales. Ese maldito cuento no se lo tragaba para nada de seguro había un tercero en medio de ese cambio de actitud de Anna, uno que seguramente estaba manipulándola a favor de la obtención de su fortuna. Dio una patada a la puerta del departamento en ese momento le molestaba haberle dado la libertad de ir por la vida sin guardaespaldas y que viviera fuera de casa. Tendría que darle la cara tarde o temprano, confesarle toda la verdad y regresar a ser la hija obediente y razonable que él había formado.

Elsa miro el celular con desinterés levantando una ceja antes de borrar de nuevo el registro de llamadas, tenía tres días haciendo aquello lo decomiso desde que Anna le colgó a su padre, finalmente lo apago estaba rompiendo su promesa de no hacerlo, pero también había roto la de no ponerlo en silencio_ ¿Quieres celular Tormenta?_ vio a la perra ponerse de pie moviendo el rabo_ Ve por el chica_ lo lanzo con fuerza para ver a su mascota y compañera cazarlo en el aire antes de tirarse en el suelo mordiéndolo_ eso mi niña hazlo pedazos_ se incorporo asomándose en la cocina para ver a Anna sacando algo de horno mientras el olor invadía sus sentidos haciéndola sonreír, espero con paciencia a que la joven se deshiciera de su carga antes de prendarse de su cintura con cariño_ Me quieres engordar_ afirmo con suavidad escuchando una risa alegre.

_No, solo quiero que estés sana_ sintió como se desprendían de su agarre girándose para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ percibió la caricia en su brazo lastimado, una llena de cariño.

_ Mejor_ acaricio el rostro con cuidado_ lamento estar durmiendo tanto, las medicinas tienen ese desagradable efecto_ sintió otro cariñoso beso en los labios.

_Me he divertido mucho con Tormenta_ su mano fue entrelazada mientras Anna empezaba a juguetear con ella_ además necesitas descansar… y ha sido muy lindo meterme en la cama y en el sofá contigo a vagabundear.

_ La verdad lastimarme fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar_ afirmo enfocando la ventana_ no para de llover, Tormenta y yo estaríamos empapadas_ sonrió de medio lado antes de mover sus manos enredando unos rizo con suavidad_ además mi rojita me ha dado tres días muy lindos, he comido como reina y es agradable conversar contigo_ se inclino levemente besándola con dulzura.

El timbre sonó dos veces provocando que Elsa se separara de Anna extrañada _ ¿Invitaste a alguien?_ le cuestiono la joven con curiosidad mientras ella negaba con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa seguida por Tormenta, nada más estar a dos pasos de la entrada su compañera se erizo en pleno mostrando sus dientes con agresividad por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos dándole indicaciones a Anna de permanecer en la cocina.

Se asomo con cautela por la ventana para comprender la reacción de su mascota Javier Barquez estaba tocando, abrió con desgano para enfocar al hombre que la miro de arriba abajo con diversión_ Storm pero que mala cara tienes_ le afirmaron intentando ingresar a su casa mientras ella ponía su mano sana en el marco de la puerta.

_ ¿A qué debo tu desagradable visita Barquez?_ cuestiono mirando al hombre algo empapado de arriba abajo y con cierto toque de indiferencia en la voz_ Sabes es mejor que hables rápido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

_Es mejor que recuerdes que soy tu superior Storm_ amenazo el hombre con voz firme.

_Y tú que estas fuera de servicio_ afirmo irguiéndose en la puerta_ que yo estoy de licencia por mi lesión y que estas dentro de mi propiedad y cualquier daño que te suceda puedo alegar defensa personal_ vio al tipo retroceder levemente por lo que sonrió con algo de burla.

_ Verás Storm_ le escucho decir con desagrado_ me envió el jefe a entregarte esto personalmente_ afirmo tendiéndole un sobre con desagrado evidente_ al parecer está la información que solicitaste_ le extendió otro pergamino _ y este es porque_ noto como el tipo miraba hacia otra parte_ al parecer eres la oficial del mes_ agrego juraría Elsa asqueado antes de que para su sorpresa le extendiera una placa_ y esta es porque además ganaste el concurso de popularidad que organizo la comisaria.

_Lógico_ le dijo con desinterés acomodándose las cosas_ algo mas Barquez_ cuestiono con toda la calma que le nacía.

_ Ya bastante tengo Storm con verte la cara_ vio como el hombre arrugaba la nariz, ladeo la cabeza razonando que nunca había reparado en que Barquez tenía cara de cerdito_ ¿Qué quieres que te bese el trasero?

_Eso sería demasiado privilegio _ afirmo con naturalidad_ y como veo que ya cumpliste tu labor_ Tormenta asomo el hocico mostrando sus dientes del todo_ es mejor que te largues de mi propiedad.

_ Tampoco que quiera permanecer en el hogar de los malditos_ escucho que le decían con ira_ puedes ser todo lo buena oficial que quieras, el caso es Storm que no te tendré que soportar más allá de los treinta años_ vio la sonrisa divertida_ por cierto salúdame a los gemelos_ afirmo el hombre dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

_Y tu al amante de tu mujer_ se carcajeo con fuerza al ver la cara de cerdito de Barquez ponerse roja del todo mientras cerraba su impecable puerta, notando la mirada preocupada de Anna por lo que simplemente tiro los reconocimiento al sillón tenía una gaveta llena de ellos, pero lo que tenía enfrente recién lo estaba estrenando, era cálido, agradable y reconfortante… estaba en su casa desde hace tres días y debía admitir que aunque adoraba su soledad abrir los ojos en la mañana para encontrarse con una marea roja como el fuego descansado en su pecho le era infinitamente agradable, como era agradable extender su mano, tirar de ella y unir sus labios en un cálido beso que hacia palpitar su corazón con fuerza…. Quizás esa era la única recompensa que en ese momento le pedía a la vida.

Evelyn miraba a la joven rubia delante de ella que le sonreía con una calidez que le generaba una extraña tranquilidad en el interior, estaba sorprendida del todo ni en sus más locos sueños pensó siquiera conocer alguien de la familia del Valle, a ella le encantaba leer revistas de economía y chismes, la cara de la rubia delante de ella había figurado varias veces en más de una.

Tenía temor de preguntar cualquier cosa que se llevara su tranquilidad, así que simplemente continuaba explicándole los procesos de obtención de pruebas de forma detallada, le sorprendían mucho las preguntas bien dirigidas y especificas de la chica a cada proceso ya que parecía tener un amplio conocimiento del tema_ ¿Sera doctora?_ cuestiono finalmente.

_No, arquitecta_ la miro entre sorprendida y confundida_ la verdad quería hablar con la Señorita Domínguez, pero al parecer lamentablemente no se encuentra_ noto como la sonrisa permanecía en el rostro_ y siempre me ha gustado satisfacer mi curiosidad.

_ Comprendo_ la observo interesada unos instante_ ¿Y de que deben conversar?

_De su forma de vivir_ noto como la joven jugaba con un tubo de ensayo por lo que aprovecho para hacer una inspección minuciosa de la chica, se veía muy diferente a las revistas que había leído pero las fotos rara vez pensaba ella reflejaban la esencia real de una persona y la de Stana del Valle sin duda era fascinante.

_ No tiene mucha ciencia_ dejo escapar sorprendiéndose por aquello_ Karina es bastante simple_ agrego regresando su vista al microscopio.  
_ ¿En serio?_ separo su vista para enfocar aquellos ojos azules intensos que le provocaron un extraño calor en las mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de aquella manera, la miraban como si fuera la única criatura en el universo.

_Si es que pues…. Ella dice que simplemente disfruta la vida al máximo, al parecer no es de las que se detiene a meditar mucho el resultado de sus acciones_ sonrió por inercia al ver la calidez en los ojos delante de ella_ porque asevera que mientras hable con la verdad siempre, nadie tiene derecho a quejarse.

_Es cierto_ vio a la joven levantarse frotándose con delicadeza el hombro antes de dirigir sus ojos al reloj_ ¿Le gustaría comer algo ligero conmigo?, estoy segura que su hora la comida ya paso, además me gustaría conocer un poco más de usted.

_ Encantada_ Evelyn se levanto sin pensarlo al fin alguien la invitaba a comer fuera del laboratorio, poco le importaba que fuera una chiquilla de dieciocho años, multimillonaria y mujer… carajo al demonio con eso, estaba segura que la mitad del mundo la envidiaría.

Raúl movía la cabeza al ritmo de la de su hermana cantando por decimo quinta vez la canción de la estrellita y Karina juraba que si la jodida estrella no salía ella misma la buscaría y le dispararía para que desapareciera del manto estelar, se estaciono en una esquina mirando las caritas que le enfocaron sorprendidas_ Les llevare a escuchar música de verdad y un cantante que no sea un jodido dinosaurio_ afirmo acelerando para conducir en dirección a un área residencial, noto como Raúl se sacaba el cinturón cuando ella estaciono, asomándose por la ventana al escuchar el ritmo de la música que provenía de un garaje, la lluvia finalmente le había dado tregua a la ciudad reviso la dirección para asomarse a la puerta de la cochera mirando sorprendida a Alex tocando un violín y a Ted cantando, tiro de Alison sentándola en una caja mientras Raúl se sentaba en el suelo juraría ella idiotizado del todo, se mantuvo de pie escuchando como la guitarra eléctrica le daba paso al violín de Andrea, no recordaba cómo iba la canción… ladeo la cabeza intentando recordarla…

La cabellera negra de Alison le llamo la atención al ver la cabecita marcando el ritmo del rock con diversión mientras los ojitos enfocaban con insistencia a la única chica en aquella banda que le miraba de regreso con una sonrisa divertida, por lo que la niña empezó a aplaudir encantada, la voz de Ted empezó a resonar rasposa y oscura fue cuando recordó la letra… "OH NO ESA CANCION NO".

No me hables de Dios o el mal  
Porque cuando hago el amor  
No distingo religión  
Polla dura no cree en Dios..

Escucho el gritito divertido de Raúl antes de que Alison se girara mirándola con una sonrisa a su juicio satánica que confirmaba sus sospechas que era la reencarnación del mal_ ¿Polla dula?_ cuestiono la pequeña_ ¿Eso es mala palabla veldad?_ Karina palideció mirando a Alex casi rogándole que parara la canción pero la muy maldita simplemente se dio la vuelta ignorándola.

Soy de oficio delincuente  
A veces como en frío  
Y, las menos, en caliente  
Alquilo mi conciencia  
Para aliviar las almas  
De culpas que no dejan dormir

Raúl se había puesto de pie y estaba llevando el ritmo del rock completamente divertido mientras Alison se giraba de nuevo enfocando a la banda mientras la canción seguía sin cesar y Karina empezaba a creer en Dios porque si Alison era Satán debía haber algún Dios que se apiadara de ella.

Asalto en el camino  
A la suerte y al destino  
Y alguna moza despistada  
Soy pacifista sin bandera  
Pues luchar por la paz  
Es como follar por la virginidad

_ ¿Follar?_ escucho el tono malicioso_ Esa palabra es muy mala, es como coger_ Karina palideció mirando a la niña, cuando la pequeña la había atrapado un año atrás la escucho diciendo coger y ella en su nerviosismo le dijo que era lo mismo que follar _ Karina está en problemas… o ¿Sera que Alison se ha vuelto mas podelosa?_ palideció al escuchar aquello, sin duda era un pequeño engendro de Satán.

Observo el cuerpo de Alex acercarse a ella con cadencia antes de que la joven intentara besarla y ella se apartara_ QUIERES QUE ME MATEN!_ le grito provocando que la banda en pleno la mirara extrañada_ A TI TE ECHARE AGUA BENDITA UN DIA Y SE QUE TE QUEMARAS EN VIDA!_ le grito a Alison que la miro como si no entendiera aquello_ REENCARNACION DE SATAN!.

_Karina no le hables así a la niña_ abrió la boca a más no poder al escuchar como la reprendían y Alex le daba la espalda para saludar a la niña mostrándole su violín.

_ ¿Eles hija de Karina?_ la mujer mayor se contracturo toda mirando los ojitos diabólicos que le enfocaban con diversión.

_Esta niña me cae muy bien_ escucho decir a Andrea mientras el pequeño engendro se colgaba al cuello de la joven_ se ve que es adorable… ¿No te da vergüenza?_ Karina miro a Alex confundida antes de que la joven agregara_ Sabia que te gustaban jóvenes pero esto ya es enfermizo…

_ALEXANDRA ALMEIRA!_ le grito con molestia antes de escuchar la risa descontrolada de Alison.

_ Eres una amargada_ escucho decir a la joven.

_Es por la vejez_ agrego el engendro del mal por lo que se giro tomando aire para salir de la cochera, ya no parecía tan buena idea haber llevado a los niños allí.

Anna enfocaba divertida a Elsa que parecía estar en un berrinche poco propio de ella con Tormenta por compañía_ Cariño necesito ir a casa_ repito la joven con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Para qué?_ escucho un ladrido juraría ella en el mismo tono de indignación de la voz de Elsa_ ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de estar con nosotras?_ miro a la joven mujer con sorpresa antes de escuchar el aullido ahogado de Tormenta y como el animal se metía el rabo entre las piernas dolorida.

_Yo no dije eso_ asevero mirándolas alternativamente_ necesito ropa interior_ dijo completamente sonrojada_ además de mis libros si después de clases vendré aquí, les recuerdo que llevo tres días sin ir a la escuela.

_No se para que vas_ otro ladrido fuerte de Tormenta_ total ni te gusta medicina… y yo estoy segura que cocinas mejor que lo que curas… es más estos tres días de precarios cuidados me permiten afirmarlo.

_ ELSA_ la miro con indignación.

_Si quieres ropa interior sexy_ se sonrojo al escuchar aquello_ te llevo a la tienda y te la escojo, así me evito la pena de ver de nuevo tus bóxer de los ositos cariñositos colgando en el cuarto de lavado.

_ ELSA!_ grito haciendo un enorme puchero.

_ Vamos es que podías comprarte unos menos aniñados_ la vio levantar los dedos_ en estos tres días he visto colgar a los cariñositos, a Bob Esponja y espero haberme alucinado los del Timón y Pumba_ Anna se puso roja del todo al escuchar aquello_ o sea cualquier mal pensamiento que tuviera contigo me lo asesino el dientón de Bob Esponja.

_ ¡ELSA!_ repitió con indignación levantando el mentón, porque a ella le gustaban muchos sus bóxer y esa idiota los ponía de excusa para no haberla tocado _ Me voy a casa por mi ropa interior y sabes que_ se giro en dirección a la puerta_ Me traeré los que tengo de Sailor Moon y de mi Pequeño Pony… ahh y los de Pikachu.

_No olvides a Alvin y las Ardillas _ escucho que le decían por lo que se sonrojo a más no poder_ luego haces comparación con mi sobrina ya que comparten gustos.

_¡IDIOTA!_ afirmo dando un portazo, con la única intención de largarse cuando sintió que tiraban con fuerza de su mano tendiéndole una sombrilla.

_No te vayas a enfermar_ miro los ojos azules sorprendida_ y no tardes por favor…

_No_ dejo escapar con suavidad antes de sentir el beso cariñoso en los labios_ te quiero_ dejo escapar quedamente.

_Yo también… siempre que no uses a Patricio…

_Tonta…


	22. Chapter 22

**ahora chicas y amm chicos )=? si mis calculos son correctos... nos acercamos al lemmon! wiii haha como e caps mas yo que se, no me acuerdo xD **

CONFRONTACIONES

Los obstáculos no son más que un condimento del triunfo.  
Mark Twain

Sangre es un líquido vital que corre por las venas, la que recorre tu cuerpo y provoca que tu corazón se acelera al ingresar a él en grandes cantidades, sangre caliente, palpitante…. Un líquido esencial que se supone debe mantenerse encerrado en la protección de tu cuerpo ¿Entonces por qué empapaba su mano de aquella manera?, levanto la vista enfocando unos ojos del mismo tono que le miraban con ira, mientras ella sentía las caricias suaves sobre su rostro_ Alex te amo_ desvió los ojos dando de lleno con unos azul intenso que le miraban con preocupación_ Amor por favor deja de mirarlo.

_ Es que quiero sacarle los ojos_ replico por la bajo.

_No seas tan apasionada que tampoco es recomendable_ esbozo una media sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Karina a su lado_ y es verdad lo que dice la niña deja de mirarlo, ya tendrá su merecido.

_Ves, la pieza de museo coincide conmigo_ rio quedamente al escuchar aquello sin dejar de mirar a Stana_ así que deja de mirarlo.

_ ¿Y qué hago te miro solo a ti?_ afirmo divertida notando el intenso sonrojo de pasearse por el rostro_ Tampoco me molestaría tanto…

_Te amo_ escucho que le repetían por lo que cerró los ojos suavemente_ y claro mírame a mí, no vas a ver a la pieza de museo.

_Los mejores edificios de la historia son antiguos no nuevos_ escucho la voz de Karina de nuevo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de las manos de Stana_ ya saben las cosas nuevas se acaban pronto.

_Y las viejas se vuelven polvo_ río de nuevo al escuchar la respuesta sagaz_ Alex amor deja que te atienda el médico_ soltó un suave suspiro, esas dos estaban intentando convencerla de lo mismo, pero todo aquello la estaba desviando de la pregunta que rondaba su mente ¿Cómo había acabado con sangre en las manos?...

**_Horas Antes.._**

El Bar Congregación estaba a reventar, la tocada estaba programada para las nueve de esa noche pero el dueño en su ambición la había retrasado hasta las diez por lo que medio mundo a las 8:30 pm estaba entretenido en una sección divertida de karaoke que creaba chiflidos, risas y aplausos. La banda simplemente se mantenía sentada en su mesa perdiendo su tiempo, Alex daba cada tanto un bostezo, Karina le había prometido llegar a las once a más tardar así que tenía tiempo de sobra si deseaba realizar alguna travesura.

Desvió sus ojos a Ted que conversaba alegremente con Alex, para girar sus ojos a Marcus que al parecer había conseguido junto con Damián su cita de esa noche ¿Por qué me junte con estos babosos? Se cuestiono levemente mirando alrededor con desinterés hasta que sus ojos repararon en algo que no esperaba ver allí.

Hacia la parte norte del bar estaba nada más y nada menos que Hans al parecer haciendo despliegue de galantería con varias chicas, apretó el puño con enfado ese idiota le estaba siendo infiel _ Ese imbecilito no entiende_ escucho la voz de Ted_ si supiera que se andan besuqueando contigo se muere_ y ella era una babosa aun mas grande al contarle al grupo de babosos de su profundo amor por Stana, sintió los brazos cariñosos de Ted sobre sus hombros_ ya sabemos que decidiste despedirte de ella y todo eso…

_Y que no te para de acosar_ agrego Alec _ pero jefa… si ella anda detrás de sus huesitos debería decirle que si y ese déjenoslo a nosotros_ miro al grupo de chicos que ahora el enfocaba en pleno sonriente, por eso era amiga de esos babosos… porque todos eran como ella, todos habían pasado hambre en algún punto de su vida y nadie les había tenido compasión, pero no por ello dejaron de luchar… la banda su banda era una forma de ganar dinero , respondió a aquel anuncio del periódico para encontrarse con el grupo de locos que más apreciaría en su vida, no tenía un centavo encima y su tía plasmo su punto con particular énfasis al decirle que ni se mudaría con ella, ni le pagaría lo que le faltaba de estudios, aquella banda era su último recurso, eso y seguir lavando parabrisas cosa que hacía cuando no iba a la escuela, los chicos en pleno eran mayores que ella y usaban la banda para costearse la universidad.

Recordaba que casi no le dan el puesto de vocalista por su edad, que rompió a llorar como si tuviera cinco años y que al día siguiente tenía al mar de babosos en su departamento dejándole una enorme despensa, río quedamente mirándolos_ No le voy a decir que si_ les afirmo escuchando los suspiros desesperados de todos_ ya no me interesa ella, olvídenlo no dejare que me lastime de nuevo, saben que enamorarme de ella fue una tontería, primero porque es heterosexual, segundo… su mundo y el mío son completamente diferentes…. Ella vive en castillos de cristal, yo en casas de cartón

_Uy que feo jefa_ enfoco el rostro Marcus_ te desprecias sola_ afirmo el hombre_ además el punto uno ya no es válido porque ella no es heterosexual, sino no buscaría besuquearse contigo_ vio la sonrisota formarse_ digamos que es bisexual_ vio la mano echarse para atrás como quien no quiere la cosa_ y el numero dos vamos jefa es Stana… está muy por encima de eso.

_ Yo tengo un punto tres _ miro a Damián unos instantes_ Karina es una mujer bellísima_ ladeo la cabeza entre sorprendida y confundida_ cada chica que te has llevado después de una tocada es bellísima… pero…. La realidad es que el puesto que hay abierto en tu corazón solo lo llena ella… piénsalo_ afirmo el chico levantándose con tranquilidad_ es duro mirar atrás y pensar que uno dejo ir algo así de valioso por miedo_ sintió varias palmaditas en la espalda mientras la dejaban sola en la mesa.

Levanto los ojos enfocando a Hans de nuevo mientras escuchaba los instrumentos de la banda montar personalmente el karaoke al parecer los chicos se habían aburrido, noto como el joven le regresaba la mirada por lo que la desvío, extendiendo su mano hacia su refresco para empinárselo con tranquilidad_ Hola Alex_ levanto los ojos mirando al chico _ ¿Has visto a Stana?.

_No_ miro alrededor buscando ignorarlo_ ¿Sabes si vendrá?.

_Tú eres su novio no yo_ afirmo con enfado moviendo la silla y levantándose dispuesta a unirse al karaoke_ y ya déjame en paz.

_ Estas muy linda_ escucho que le decían por lo que apretó los puños con molestia subiendo al escenario con ayuda de Ted para mirar alrededor unos instantes y empezar a tocar el piano acompañando al inspirado que asesinaba una canción.

Sin embargo le fue imposible no mirar la cara de boba feliz de la chica a la que aquella desafinada melodía le era dedicada, parecía estar completamente embelesada como quien la cantaba que parecía incapaz de escuchar uno que otro abucheo, el hizo señas a los chicos para que le hicieran el coro a aquel improvisado Romeo que lo agradeció infinitamente.

Stana ingreso escuchando aquella voz desafinada para enfocar al objeto de sus afectos tocando el piano, estaba por dirigirse al escenario cuando sintió una mano que se poso con firmeza sobre su hombro enfocando unos ojos cafés que le recordaban profundamente a aquellos que amaba con desesperación ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Se cuestiono fugazmente observando la sonrisa altanera de Hans_ Mi vida… tenemos que hablar_ escucho que le aseveraban.

_Creí que habia quedado claro que no tenemos nada de qué hablar_ libero su mano sana del chico con afán de acercarse al escenario de nuevo.

_ Amor_ se detuvo al escuchar aquello_ esperaba que ya te hubieras tranquilizado un poco…

_No comprendes que ya no soy la misma persona_ afirmo girándose para enfocarlo_ crecí Hans, admití mis errores de juicio, me olvide de ti y ahora quiero luchar por lo que realmente amo, apártate de mi camino…no me obligues a aplastarte como el insecto que eres…

Se alejo del chico que continuaba mirándola a caso calmo y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios_ Rocky no debe darse por vencida_ escucho al voz cibernética de Cobalt_ no hay nada que Rocky no pueda lograr… que le den sus mejores golpes y Rocky de todas formas ganara_ rio quedamente al escuchar aquello antes de detenerse mirando fijamente a Alex que le miro con algo de confusión, para cambiar la expresión a una de profundo odio, la vio levantarse por lo que retrocedió un poco mientras la joven escogía la canción mirándola fijamente, por lo que tomo lugar en una mesa con tranquilidad.

_Dominarme es lo que quieres tu eso es locura  
Intentes lo que intentes tu no me perturbas  
Pero si quieres seguir algo te voy a decir…_

_._

Escucho el tono bajo de la voz de Alex antes de que la chica saltara sobre su mesa levantándola del cuello de la camisa y obligándola a estar de pie en la mesa a su lado, Ted miro a los chicos negando con la cabeza ante aquello.

_Ya déjame en paz  
No vas a triunfar  
No debes pensar que me vas a domar  
Ya déjame ir ¿Que más vas a hacer?  
Yo creo que ya te debes convencer  
Y DEJAME EN PAZ!._

Stana sintió el fuerte empujón que la hizo caer de la mesa, pero cayó de pie con elegancia viendo a Alex darle la espalda, sonrío suavemente antes de subirse de nuevo a la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida no solo de Alex, sino de Hans y Karina que acababa de entrar mirando toda la escenita con preocupación.

_Es un juego lo que hay aquí  
Yo estoy jugando…_

Noto los ojos cafés mirarla sorprendida al ver que ella continuaba la canción, mientras daba un firme salto ubicándose a su lado y sujetándola a su vez del cuello de su chamarra para mirarla con intensidad.

_Tú piensas que vas a ganar  
Estoy ganando…  
Pero si quieres seguir algo te voy a decir… _

Sintió como Alex se revolvía interrumpiendo su canción y tomándola a su vez del cuello de la camisa para mirarla con ira contenida, con ella regresándole igual fuerza en la mirada.

_Ya déjame en paz  
No vas a triunfar  
No debes pensar que me vas a domar  
Ya déjame ir ¿Que más vas a hacer?_

La empujo sin dejarla continuar con la siguiente estrofa interrumpiéndola a su vez mientras la desprendía de su ropa provocando que su adorada Alex cayera sentada mirándola con sorpresa de nuevo.

_Soy tren que ya se te descarrilo..._

_YA DEJAME EN PAZ!_ grito Alex con fuerza viendo a la rubia de pie a pasos de ella con imponencia.

_No_ escucho que le decían mientras la chica se giraba en el escenario bajando de él con una elegancia que empezaba a ser característica.

_Jefa_ vio la mano que Ted le tendía sujetándola_ de verdad es tren que ya se le descarrilo_ le afirmo el chico por lo que le dio un fuerte empujón con molestia.

_ Eres un idiota_ se bajo del escenario completamente enfadada encaminándose de nuevo a su mesa.

_Que linda escenita_ miro a Karina con sorpresa_ valió la pena llegar temprano_ desvió los ojos con fastidio al enfocar la sonrisa divertida de la mujer_ pues esta es tu siguiente lección… en ocasiones es mejor no ser presa de las pasiones, puedes despertar en los demás cosas que no eres capaz de controlar.

_ Metete tus lecciones por el…

_Ah ah… malas palabras no_ sintió el suave golpe en la cabeza que la enfado aún más mientras pedía otro refresco intentando ignorar a Karina _ es interesante parece decidida a estar contigo.

_Pues su decisión no le sirve de nada, yo no me pienso atar a nadie_ afirmo con tranquilidad_ no dejare que nadie me vuelva…

_Entonces quítate ese rosario_ afirmo Karina mirando el resplandor dorado en el cuello de Alex por más que a chica lo había intentado ocultar entre su ropa_ porque es la muestra de que ni tú la quieres olvidar, ni ella dejarte ir… así quizás evitaríamos estos espectáculos…

_ Sigue hablando y no dormirás en mi cama_ vio la cara sorprendida momentáneamente de Karina antes de que la sonrisa regresara a ella.

_De verdad te hizo enojar_ noto como la mujer se acomodaba el cabello con elegancia_ llévatela a la cama quizás así te puedes olvidar de ella…. Digo ya le demostraste tu odio, demuéstrale tu pasión_ la miro con interés unos instantes antes de sonreír…

_Puede ser…

Hans camino con paso firme hacia la barra donde Stana estaba al parecer tomando una bebida, había dejado un tiempo prudencial a su criterio entre el encontranazo que tuvo con Alex y la conversación que pretendía comenzar, escuchaba la voz de Alex de fondo finalmente la banda había empezado a tocar aquella noche.

Los cuerpos de las personas en el bar se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras las emociones se empezaban a remover a ritmo apasionado, Karina gritaba entusiasmada al escuchar la voz de Alex imponiendo su sentir con emoción y contagiando a todos en el proceso, miro alrededor notando que eran contadas las mesas que tenían a alguien ya que todos estaban de pie o coreando o bailando.

_ Vaya parece que tienes problemas con Alex_ Stana se giro enfocando a Hernán_ ella siempre ha tenido un carácter algo pesado.

_Alex es perfecta en cada uno de sus defectos_ le respondió con molestia_ y lo que pasa entre nosotras te debe importar poco_ agrego con seriedad.

_Simplemente digo que eso de hace unos minutos fue muy intenso_ escucho el tono suave y tierno_ y quería saber si estabas bien… porque te amo.

_ ¿Amar?_ le miro unos instantes antes de reír con fuerza _ si que mal por ti, porque yo amo a otra persona_ noto los ojos cafés abrirse con sorpresa mientras el ceño se fruncía con molestia_ ¿Pensé que se había notado hace unos instantes?_ soltó con ironía, vio los ojos de Hans moverse de izquierda a derecha antes de que el joven enfocara el escenario_ Bingo _ agrego girándose de nuevo hacia la barra.

Hans enfoco con odio el cuerpo de Alex que se movía por el escenario, sentía las entrañas arderle y era ahora que todo empezaba a tener sentido, la constante pegazon de Stana con la chica, que mas de una vez cancelara una cita porque tenía que estudiar con la castaña, que se pasara el almuerzo hablándole de Alex y lo genial que era en medicina, el hecho de que nunca faltara a una tocada de la chica…. _ ¿Y me reclamabas infidelidades?_ noto como la joven rubia se giraba a verlo confundida.

_No todos somos como tu Hans_ escucho el tono desinteresado mientras los ojos azules regresaban al escenario.

_Yo pidiéndote disculpas y tú estabas revolcándote con ella_ estiro la mano tirando del brazo inmovilizado notando una queja dolorosa de parte de la chica_ Eres una maldita ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?.

_No te engañe con nadie_ sintio la mirada azul cargada de ira_ nunca… porque yo no soy como tú_ le afirmaron de nuevo_ amo a Alex pero contrario a lo que tu mente enferma piensa nunca me acosté con ella_ aumento la presión tirando del brazo escuchando una queja de la joven.

_No te creo nada_ le dijo con enfado_ ¿Ella te dijo que me dejaras verdad?.

_ ¿Qué?_ sintió un fuerte tirón como si intentaran desprenderse de él_ Hans suéltame no me hagas partirte la cara, me lastimas.

_ No te suelto eres una perra tu y esa maldita me estuvieron engañando, claro estas enfadada con ella porque me dejaste y te dejo por otra ¿No?, es lo menos que te mereces… eso y que te parta el brazo..

_No me obligues a demostrarte que no soy una delicada princesa_ Hans observo como Stana sacudió su brazo lastimado haciendo alarde de valor, logrando con ello soltarse de él mientras lo miraba con una altanería que le hacía hervir la sangre_ mas te vale que empieces a entender que tú y yo no somos, ni seremos_ cerro el puño con fuerza, era hora de que ella comprendiera quien mandaba en esa relación, sintió el calor del rostro de Stana sobre su puño mientras notaba la cabeza rubia irse por completo de lado impactando la barra y las personas a su alrededor apartarse sorprendidas.

_¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER!_ grito con enfado notando como la joven se sujetaba la cabeza contra la barra_ ¡ES TU CULPA!.

Stana escucho las palabras de Hans huecas hasta ese momento antes de sentir el tirón en su hombro de nuevo enfocando con dificultad al chico, apretó el puño por inercia le iba a demostrar que ella no era para nada del tipo que se dejaba golpear, estaba por regresar el golpe cuando vio la bota negra de motociclista hacerlo por ella y a su ex novio caer de espaldas sujetándose el mentón, sintió las manos de Alex sobre sus rostro antes de ver los ojos cafés llenarse de una rabia aun mayor que con la que le miraban.

Si alguien le preguntara a Alexandra Almeira lo que era la ira, seguramente le diría que la acababa de descubrir en aquel instante, seguramente la definiría como un gusano que le comía la razón y exigía compensación, un extraño ente que le provoco una alegría infinita al estampar su bota en aquella cara…. Un ser que le decía que con eso no alcanzaba. Observo a Habs levantarse del suelo dando un giro de nuevo en el aire para conectarlo con violencia en el pecho provocando que cayera sobre una mesa, camino con decisión hacia él dispuesta a golpear justo cuando el muy desgraciado tomo una botella reventándosela en el costado de la cabeza y confundiéndola momentáneamente.

El golpe en el abdomen no tardo en llegarle haciéndola doblarse, pero mientras sentía aquello una sola escena se repetía en su cabeza la de ese maldito golpeando a Stana, se enderezo notando los ojos cafés sorprendidos delante de ella, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos e impactaba un firme golpe en la base de la mandíbula haciendo al chico irse de espaldas de nueva cuenta_ ¡NUNCA LA VUELVAS A TOCAR!_ grito avanzando con ira levantando la pierna para golpear con fuerza el abdomen sintiendo su sangre correr por el rostro suponía producto del botellazo, lo vio doblarse en el suelo… estaba por darle otra patada cuando sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura sujetándola con fuerza.

_Amor déjalo_ escucho la voz decidida de Stana_ no vale la pena… Alex_ se giro intentando tranquilizarse para observar el labio partido cosa que la hizo esbozar un gesto de enfado girándose de nuevo para recibir el impacto de una silla en el cuerpo mientras escuchaba el grito de Stana…

Se intento enderezar adolorida en el mismo instante que vio pasar la base de una guitarra roja que reconoció como la de Ted se giro mirando como Hans volaba hacia atrás y el resto de la banda se lanzaba sobre aquel infeliz con ira, vio la cabellera rubia de nuevo invadiendo su campo de visión mientras sus labios se movían y ella no atinaba a comprender, estaba demasiado aturdida en ese instante.

Miro alrededor notando el barullo creciente mientras el ruido regresaba de golpe llenándola de los gritos de las personas alrededor, sintió un firme tirón dando de lleno con los ojos de Karina mientras la levantaban, notando como la mujer tiraba de Stefani a su vez sacándolas a ambas de aquel lugar.

**_Tiempo Actual_**

No tenía muy claro aun como había llegado al hospital, ni porque Hans estaba en una camilla en emergencias delante de ella aunque el pobre diablo no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo, un análisis visual de las heridas del tipo le dejaba ver que por su respiración mínimo tenía dos costillas rotas, el tabique desviado, un brazo quebrado por la posición irregular del mismo y una pierna en las mismas condiciones, además de que ninguna chica se fijaría en él durante un buen tiempo.

_Deja de mirarlo_ escucho de nuevo la voz de Stana por lo que enfoco brevemente el labio ya inflamado de manera considerable y abierto en un costado acaricio el rostro, en ese momento sentía que la pobre chica no se iba a recuperar nunca, por su causa se había llevado una paliza días atrás y ahora ese imbécil. Se puso de pie con dificultad ante la mirada sorprendida de Karina encaminándose algo tambaleante hacia Hans para cuando ambas mujeres reaccionaron ya ella se estaba encargando de quebrarle otro brazo al infeliz que no paraba de gritar.

Tormenta observaba los cabellos negros de su dueña enfocando la puerta y luego el reloj al tiempo que daba un suspiro cada tanto, dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas intentando dar consuelo a algo que no comprendía a ciencia cierta_ Anna_ escucho llamar a su ama con suavidad_ No me hagas salir a buscarte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe ante la mirada sorprendida de Elsa dejando a una Anna bastante pálida delante de ella, la chica la miro como si fuera un extraño fantasma_ Lamento la tardanza_ dejo escapar la chica en un hilo de voz_ tuve un inconveniente no previsto_ vio como la chica dejaba un maletín algo grande para su gusto tirado en el piso, viendo el tamaño de aquello tenía ropa para más días de los previstos.

_ ¿Anna?_ observo como la joven simplemente se movía en cámara lenta para dejarse caer en el sillón.

_ Perdón_ la miro extrañada ante aquello_ tendré que quedarme unos días más de los que te dije_ ladeo la cabeza mirando a la joven pasarse las manos inquietas por los cabellos rojos algo mojados_ necesito un nuevo departamento y un trabajo… creo… creo… que ya…. No estudiare medicina.

_ ¿Anna?_ la miro con completa preocupación.

_Me desheredo_ parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender bien aquello_ creo que puedo trabajar en una tienda de…. De… se manejar moto, pero necesitare licencia, y un departamento barato… si… medicina no puedo seguir estudiando pero tampoco es tan grave_ la miro sin comprender mucho de lo que la joven hablaba_ no me gustaba nada medicina y pues solo que lo siento por ti porque me tendrás que soportar a mí y a mis bóxers un poco más de tiempo…. Porque él me desheredo.

_ No me importa que te quedes el tiempo que necesites_ se acerco al sofá con algo de inseguridad_ pero cariño_ acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos con delicadeza_ necesito una mejor y más completa explicación, creo que tengo una idea global pero me gustaría algo más puntual.

_Perdona yo aun estoy algo confundida_ vio los ojos verdes parpadear un par de veces_ rara vez pierdo la entereza y el control del carácter que mis hermanos dicen herede de mi madre, pero hoy… hoy lo perdí_ noto como las manos se paseaban por el rostro_ fue a mi departamento como te explique, sin embargo mi padre me esperaba allí_ Elsa se tenso por completo al escuchar aquello_ al parecer tenía días haciendo plantón_ la escucho reír quedamente_ parece que es más testarudo que un manifestante pidiendo baja de impuestos_ rio con la joven ante aquella broma fugaz_ y mil veces más malhumorado.

_ Comprendo ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?_ tomo la mano con suavidad enfocando aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad.

_Mi madre nos abandono cuando era yo muy pequeña_ la miro con sorpresa al parecer no habían captado adecuadamente su pregunta_ ella me enseño a cocinar, por ella me apasione de la cocina desde muy niña, todo era muy divertido con ella en casa al irse, papá cambio se volvió ambicioso dejamos de ser sus hijos para ser sus juguetes…. Mis hermanos mayores tenían parejas de sociedad ya están casados ¿sabes? Muy felices… pero yo era la más chica… soy la más chica, así que papá decidió que debía estudiar algo útil como medicina, ya que lo más seguro nunca tocaría nada de administración de la empresa…

_¿Cual empresa?_ la interrumpió de golpe.

_De empresas Cold… bueno muchos las conocen como Grupo Empresarial Fénix_ Elsa se sujeto con fuerza del brazo del sillón al escuchar aquello casi hiperventilándose, Cold ella se lo había dicho, pero no hizo una relación en esa dirección, Anna viajaba en autobús, no tenía guardaespaldas y para nada daba la impresión de ser multimillonaria… así que pensó que era otro Cold y ahora resultaba que estaba enredándose con la hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad, uno que era superado a pesar de su inmensa fortuna por la familia… del… "hay mi Dios" razono su cerebro recordando el rostro de Stana, sintió las suavidad de la lengua de Tormenta sobre su mano que le miraba con preocupación antes de enfocar a Anna de nueva cuenta_ pero solo recibiré divisas o recibiría divisas_ corrigió la joven con completo manejo de la terminología_ pero… hoy cuando fui a casa y lo vi allí…. Sabes hay una voz en mi cabeza…

_ ¿Voz en tu cabeza?_ carraspeo al escuchar la forma insegura en que sonó su voz.

_Sí, cuando papá empezó a actuar como un imbécil la empecé a escuchar_ vio la joven pasarse las manos por la cara de nuevo al ponerse de pie_ fue cuando tiro las cosas que mamá me compro cuando me enseño a cocinar y me dijo que entendiera que ese no era mi futuro… fue cuando se llevo con eso todo lo que quise_ vio una lágrima pasearse por el rostro_ esa voz me decía golpéalo, no tiene derecho… esta errado… eres una Cold no bajas la cabeza ante nadie_ observo como Anna se miraba las manos_ esa ocasión le respondí soy muy chica, pero la voz nunca se fue_ vio varias lágrimas más escapándose rebeldemente para pasearse por el rostro_ y yo seguía inventando excusas cada que no me defendía de él, es muy poderoso, es mi padre, solo busca lo mejor para mi….. pero hoy….

_ ¿Qué paso hoy?_ Elsa se mantuvo sentada mirando como Anna simplemente enfocaba su rostro en unos de los cristales de la sala como si estuviera viendo en él a una persona diferente a la que había sido toda su vida.

_ Dijo que no me querías_ parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar aquello_ que nunca me querrías, que entendiera que si salía con alguien diferente a quien él me recomendaba lo más probable era que esa persona solo quisiera mi dinero_ la vio apretar los puños con fuerza_ que era un ambicioso y trepador que deseaba quedarse con todo lo que heredaría_ vio el destello de ira intenso en los ojos azules_ que debía olvidarme de los estúpidos sentimientos y pensar en mi futuro… que al final cuando obtuvieras mi dinero me abandonarías….

_ Tu padre no es de mi agrado_ dejo escapar con suavidad sin dejar de mirar a Anna que se giro a enfocarla fugazmente.

_ Le pregunte si había algo malo en mi y él dijo que yo no era tan bonita con Geogie y que no tenía el temple de Miguel, que necesitaba a alguien que me protegiera y supiera también administrar mi parte de la herencia y fue cuando la escuche_ vio las manos de Anna pasearse por el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas_ la voz… diciéndome que a mi padre no le importaba yo, solo le importaba su maldito dinero… ni siquiera iba a intentar conocerte, ni llevarse bien contigo, porque lo que yo sienta le es indiferente… solo piensa en dinero, esa voz me decía díselo a la cara que ya no harás nada y sin embargo yo me seguía negando… pero él… el…

Elsa se puso de pie tirando de la chica para abrazarla con fuerza escuchando el llanto ahogado sobre su pecho, mientras sentía la sangre en sus venas arder con fuerza_ ya déjalo… olvídalo… yo…_ se sorprendió al sentir un fuerte empujón y como la apartaban…

_ Él dijo que te debía dejar y olvidarme de ti_ parpadeo sorprendida al escuchar aquello_ que me casaría con quien eligiera pues ya había demostrado mi incapacidad… ¿Incapacidad? No sé cómo se atrevió a llamarme incapaz, cuando en mi maldito vida he logrado hasta lo último que me ha impuesto, así que la voz hablo más fuerte y ya no la pude contener_ noto como se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con fuerza_ le dije que claro que era normal que él me tachara de incapaz cuando el retrasado emocional es él_ Elsa la miro con sorpresa al escuchar aquello_ que si tanto quería su dinero que se lo daba, que esperaba que durmiera con el todas las noches y si quería alguno de mis supuestos pretendientes que se casara con él y se lo cogiera bien rico_ vio como la chica se tapaba la boca como acabando de caer en lo que le dijo a su progenitor_ que no estudiaría medicina, que estaba harta de él… que se fuera a carajilandia y que sino sabia donde quedaba fuera directo a casa y viera el mapa porque estaba al lado de mierdilandia… y que ya no viviría allí…_ escucho la risa más fuerte sonriendo a su vez_ me dijo que sino me callaba me desheredaría… que entendiera que lo que hacía era por mi bien y le dije claro… juzgas que la persona que quiero es un trepador como tú… recién entiendo que seguramente te casaste con mamá por su dinero…y ahí me grito estas desheredada y yo dije bien, entre a mi departamento tome mis cosas y antes de marcharme me voltee y le dije papá… vete al carajo..

Elsa empezó a reír con fuerza al escuchar lo último mirando a Anna, que se empezó a reír con ella divertida del todo_ ya me imagino su cara_ dejo escapar entre sonoras carcajadas, mientras notaba la cabeza pelirroja asentirle sintiendo como se acercaban a ella abrazándola_ mi rojita es un huracán y me encanta… recuérdame no hacerte enfadar…._ miro los ojos azules que sonreían aun con algunas lágrimas paseándose por ellos, pego su frente para continuar riendo quedamente…

_Te juro mi vida… debí tomarle una foto y subirla a mi pagina social, creo que se hizo de piedra_ se carcajeo con más fuerza al escuchar aquello_ nunca lo vi tan enojado y luego pum se quedo petrificado.

_Eres mi adoración Anna_ admitió Elsa quedamente_ puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras… digamos que solo estamos adelantando un poco algo que a la larga hubiera sido un paso natural_ se giro mirando la bolsa en el sofá_ ¿Traes tus bóxer allí?_ sintió el golpecito cariñoso en su hombro_ ¿Y cuáles traes puestos?_ cuestiono moviendo las cejas.

_Elsa_ sintió como Annaa escondía su rostro sonrojada en su pecho, por lo que sintió su corazón tranquilizarse, lo que tendría que pasar pasaría y ya lidiaría con ello_ traigo los de la sirenita…

_Oh esa si me gusta bájate los pantalones_ sintió el golpe de nuevo en su brazo sano mientras la joven se separaba avergonzada.  
_Eres una boba_ escucho el tono consentido tirando de la joven con suavidad_ No me digas esas cosas…

_ No dije nada malo_ la miro con seriedad_ es algo que a la larga pasara_ noto como Anna se sonrojaba hasta las orejas_ digo el ver tus bóxer de la sirenita… ¿Pensaste otra cosa?.

_Ahhh si… digo no… no _ vio los ojos azules pasearse con nerviosismo de aquí para allá_ iré a preparar la cena... si la cena… aja… y yo… eh… ya… este… te quiero… ven Tormenta… comida tu…

_Anna ten cuidado con…_ escucho el fuerte golpe contra el marco de la cocina y la queja de la chica, mientras ella reía quedamente parecía ser que las cosas se pondrían divertidas del todo.


End file.
